Misión: Tus labios
by kiboneko
Summary: Shikamaru será el ninja más inteligente de todo el País del Fuego pero cuando se trata del amor, es aún más estúpido que Naruto. ¿Será el secuestro de la Princesa del Viento su vía para formalizar su relación con Temari? Parejas: Mayoritariamente Shikatema, con menciones de Naruhina y Saiino.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primera historia Shikatema! No sé cómo va a salir pero espero que os guste XD**

 **Para situar, la historia se ubica después del Konoha Hiden (una de las novelas que explican lo que pasó después de la película Naruto: The Last) pero no es necesario haberlas leído ya que solo son pequeñas menciones. Pero si os pica la curiosidad, podéis encontrar las traducciones (en inglés) de Shikamaru Hiden, Gaara Hiden y Konoha Hiden de cacatuasulphureacitrinocristata en Tumblr. No sé dónde se pueden encontrar en español ya que yo las leí de este usuario pero no creo que sean difíciles de encontrar. Además, si os interesa comprarlos, tenéis los links también ahí.**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo soy propietaria de unos pocos personajes que se me han ocurrido XD.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Se acercaba la temporada de los exámenes de Chûnnin y los encargados de hacer el papeleo eran Shikamaru junto a la ninja de la arena, Temari. Decidieron que el lugar más tranquilo para organizar los papeles era la biblioteca. No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, pero serían las cinco de la tarde cuando decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso.

Shikamaru estaba mirando al techo y soltó un suspiro. _Cómo echo de menos mis nubes... Llevamos aquí todo el día y parece que el montón de papeles no baja. Encima tengo que estar con ella._ Suspiró aún más. _Aunque es agradable trabajar con ella, no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso cuando estoy cerca suyo_ … _Mendokusai_ …

Temari estaba sentada en un sofá que estaba justo delante de la ventana, con las piernas dobladas hacia su cuerpo y mirando la puesta de sol.

Shikamaru se giró para ver a Temari. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, hace más de siete años en los exámenes de Chûnnin. En el tiempo que ha pasado, tanto él como ella han cambiado. Él ahora sobrepasa en altura a Temari y lleva puesto el nuevo chaleco táctico y debajo una camisa y pantalones negros y debajo de eso, rejillas. Esta vez, usa sandalias altas que no llegan a las rodillas. Su peinado sigue siendo el mismo.

Ella ahora lleva algo parecido a lo que llevó la primera vez que la vio. Lleva una blusa color lavanda que lleva debajo de un protector de color gris con una banda roja y la falda es de un color más oscuro que oculta unos leggings. Su pelo es lo que más ha cambiado ya que ahora lleva dos coletas y el flequillo lo tiene en el lado derecho dejando solo un trozo en el lado izquierdo y ahora usa sandalias bajas. Parece ser que la banda ninja no la lleva puesta. Y como no, guantes sin dedos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- dijo Shikamaru.

-No lo sé pero debe de ser sobre las cinco y algo de la tarde. El sol se está poniendo... - respondió Temari sin apartar la mirada de la ventana y con un tono algo triste.

Shikamaru lo notó. _Parece preocupada por algo..._

-¿Por qué nos mandan esto solo a nosotros? Acabaríamos antes con más ayuda...

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Aunque ya tengo suficiente sólo contigo. No soportaría tener que aguantar a mas perezosos como tú

-Si tan perezoso te parezco, entonces haz tú mi parte. Te la cedo con ganas

-Más quisieras - respondió Temari algo irritada por el tono de Shikamaru.

-Mujer, ¿no sabes ni pillar una broma?

-¿Crees que es momento para bromas? Estamos hasta arriba de trabajo, y lo único que se te ocurre, ¿es hacer una broma? ¡Encima no te he visto escribir nada en la última hora!

-Temari, cálmate

-Estoy totalmente calmada. Lo único es que, al parecer, tengo un compañero demasiado vago para que haga el ÚNICO trabajo que se le asigna y encima se venga quejando. Sabes de sobra que el trabajo que no terminemos hoy, tocará hacerlo en casa y no tengo ganas de llevarme trabajo a Suna. Ya tengo suficiente con mis problemas de allí, para que encima tenga que llevarme más por tu culpa- contestó Temari, cada vez alzando más la voz y molesta.

-¿Y te crees que yo no me llevo nada a casa? Es demasiado problemático tener que hacerlo en casa así que te sugiero que te calmes antes de que te dé un ataque de nervios o algo, y continuemos-dijo Shikamaru ya algo molesto por la conversación. Con esto, Temari volvió a su silla y, gruñendo, volvió al trabajo.

Parecía que las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Pero Shikamaru podía ver el ceño fruncido de Temari, señal de molestia, y suspiró. _¿Por qué se ha puesto así? Solo he dicho que con más gente acabaríamos antes..._ -Esto sería menos problemático si lo hiciera con otra persona...- Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par y nunca dejando de mirar los papeles. _¡Mierda! ¡¿He dicho eso en alto?! ¿Me habrá escuchado?_ Shikamaru levantó la cabeza para mirar a Temari.  
Al ver que su rostro era neutro, se alivió. _Menos mal, parece que no me ha- No, espera. No me gusta esto._ Shikamaru empezó a preocuparse y a sudar frío. Seguidamente, Temari suspiró, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta con calma.

-¿T-Temari? - preguntó Shikamaru nervioso.

Temari abrió la puerta y dijo: -Si tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo con otra persona... ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!

Shikamaru se levantó de la silla y dijo: -Oye, ¿¡a dónde vas!?

-¡ME VOY!- Temari se giró para ver a Shikamaru y dijo: ¡ME VUELVO A SUNA!- Con esto último, cerró la puerta con un portazo y se fue.

Shikamaru se quedó mirando la puerta. _Definitivamente le pasa algo. Me pregunto si volverá... No, no lo creo. Parecía muuy molesta esta vez._ Suspiró.

-Mendokusai...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Shikamaru se encontraba en un banco tumbado, mirando las nubes y pensando en cierta kunoichi de Suna. _Ha pasado más de dos semanas desde aquello, debería venir para acabar los exámenes. Tch, ¿qué la hace atrasarse tanto? No es típico de ella_. Suspiró. _Bueno, al menos parecía calmada en la boda… Aunque preferí no sacar el tema._

Shikamaru escuchó que de fondo le llamaba alguien. Se levantó del banco y vio que se trataba de Chôji.

-¡Shikamaru!- Chôji se acercó corriendo a Shikamaru.

Su mejor amigo había cambiado bastante su apariencia. Se había cortado su melena dejándose el cabello bastante más corto y ahora se dejaba la perilla. Su atuendo ahora era de una camisa de manga larga roja con un protector gris delante que tenía el símbolo de su clan dibujado. En los brazos a partir de los codos, encima de las mangas, también tenía protectores. Llevaba pantalones grises oscuros y sandalias altas negras. El protector de Konoha lo llevaba en la frente.

-¿Qué pasa Chôji? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Chôji esperó a recuperar el aliento y dijo: -Kakashi-sensei me ha pedido que te dijera que el representante de Suna llegará en cualquier momento y que tenías que ir a recogerlo en la entrada

 _¿Eh? ¿Ya ha llegado? Tch, se ha tomado su tiempo est- no, espera_ -¿Has dicho "el "? preguntó Shikamaru.

-Sí. Al parecer, ha venido Kankurô-san en lugar de Temari-san

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Deberías preguntárselo- Chôji entonces se sentó al lado de Shikamaru y le dijo: -¿Aún no habéis hecho las paces verdad? Tú y Temari-san digo

Shikamaru se sorprendió al oír eso: -Chôji, ¿cómo sabes...?

-¿Qué? Vamos se os oía discutir a kilómetros. Además Temari-san pasó por la oficina de Kakashi-sensei antes de irse y no es que estuviera contenta precisamente. Bueno, eso es lo que me contó Ino

 _Genial, Ino también lo sabe. Esto no puede ir peor._ Shikamaru suspiró.

-No creí que fuera para tanto la verdad…

-Quien sabe. A lo mejor era otra cosa lo que le molestó

-Puede ser porque normalmente no se pondría así por mis comentarios. Ella sabe cómo soy. Tiene que ser otra cosa…

-Pues solo tienes que descubrirlo

-Sí

Pasaron unos minutos y Shikamaru decidió que era hora de buscar a Kankurô y se levantó del banco.

-Bueno, me voy a recoger a Kankurô y a ver si descubro algo

-¡Buena suerte!- dijo Chôji con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru se despidió de Chôji y se puso en camino hacia la entrada de Konoha. Al llegar, pudo confirmar que era Kankurô el que esperaba. Se acercó a él.

-¡Yo! Cuánto tiempo -dijo Kankurô.

-Yo. No me esperaba verte aquí, Kankurô

Kankurô se rió de forma nerviosa y dijo: -Bueno, Temari tiene algo entre manos y he tenido que venir yo

Mientras se dirigía a él, Shikamaru pudo comprobar que Kankurô no parecía haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vio en la guerra. Seguía llevando las pinturas en la cara y ese gorro con las orejas pero ahora llevaba puesto el uniforme de la Arena. No habían tenido muchas interacciones en el pasado pero Kankurô le caía bastante bien.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Shikamaru levantando una ceja, en señal de no creer lo que le ha dicho.

-No sé si debería contarte esto pero...- Kankurô se acercó a Shikamaru, le puso un brazo sobre el hombro y le dijo cerca de la oreja: -Verás, cierto ninja de la hoja le dijo algo que le molestó mucho y prefiere no verlo durante una temporada

 _Lo sabía, sigue molesta.._. Shikamaru suspiró y dijo: -Del uno al diez, ¿en qué nivel crees que estoy por haberla cagado de esa manera?

Kankurô se rió como si no hubiera un mañana y dijo: -¡Pues diría que en el ocho por lo menos! Pero no te preocupes, en poco tiempo estará como siempre. Al fin y al cabo no es contigo de verdad con quien está molesta…-Esta última parte lo dijo casi en un susurro pero Shikamaru llegó a escucharlo.

-Espero que tengas razón

-JAJA, siempre la tengo. Bueno, ya que vamos a trabajar juntos durante un tiempo, enséñame algunos sitios donde puedo encontrarte

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, Temari me ha contado algunas cosas sobre ti antes de irme

Al oír eso, Shikamaru suspiró. _Qué habrá contado ya…_

Después de enseñarle a Kankurô los posibles sitios donde podía encontrarlo si le necesitaba, se fueron al edificio del Hokage, donde había un despacho que podían usar para terminar los exámenes de Chûnnin. Se pusieron a trabajar y Shikamaru dijo: -Dile a Temari que gracias a ella, yo tuve que hacer la parte que dejó. Mendokusai…- Suspiró.

-Oohh, ya veo que eres igual a como me dijo

-¿Eh?

-"Siempre se queja y lo más probable es que diga la palabra "Problemático" en más de una ocasión" Eso fue lo que me dijo, aparte de que eras perezoso. De momento no ha fallado

Shikamaru se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello y murmuró lo que parecía un "problemático".

-Bueno, empecemos esto cuanto antes - dijo Kankurô y se puso a mirar documento tras documento. Shikamaru se sentó delante de él e hizo lo mismo.

Pasadas unas horas, los dos decidieron hacer un pequeño descanso. Estaban sentados sin hacer nada y Kankurô se le ocurrió la idea de jugar un rato a costa de Shikamaru, que estaba mirando un papel.

-Shikamaru

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo sin levantar la vista del papel.

-Hay una cosa que me lleva dando vueltas desde hace tiempo

-¿De qué se trata?

Kankurô sonrió maléficamente y dijo: -¿Te vas a prometer con mi hermana?

Shikamaru se sorprendió tanto al escuchar eso que levantó la vista del papel y, sonrojado, dijo nervioso: -¿P-Por qué preguntas eso ahora?

Kankurô se echó a reír y dijo entre risas: -¡Lo sabía! ¡Con esa cara me lo dices todo!

Shikamaru apartó la mirada y cuanto más escuchaba a Kankurô reírse, más rojo se ponía.

-¡No es eso! Yo-

Kankurô le interrumpió:-Venga ya. Os gustáis desde hace bastante, ¿no crees que va siendo hora?

-Te digo que yo-

Alguien picó a la puerta. Al abrirse, el Hokage entró con un pergamino en la mano.

-Siento interrumpir vuestra conversación pero acaba de llegar un pergamino de Suna para Kankurô diciendo que se ponga en camino para volver en cuanto termine su trabajo aquí

-Al parecer ya me echan de menos

-Por lo que veo ya habéis prácticamente terminado así que no habrá ningún problema. No perdáis más el tiempo y terminar lo que os falte- después de decir esto, Kakashi se fue.

Kankurô suspiró y dijo: -Bueno, tiene razón, terminemos esto cuanto antes. Tienen razones para que vuelva cuanto antes

Los dos se pusieron a terminar el trabajo y a la mañana siguiente, Kankurô volvió a Suna.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Kankurô vino a sustituir a Temari. Shikamaru quiere disculparse con ella por lo que dijo pero parece que Temari no hace más que evitarle porque, cualquier misión que tenga que hacer en Konoha, envían a Kankurô.

Hasta hoy.

-¿Por qué me han enviado aquí? Ya le dije a Gaara que no quería...-soltó con un suspiro.

-No preguntes lo que ya sabes...Además, viniste hace poco y volviste bastante contenta. Reconócelo, te gusta venir a Konoha

-E-Eso no tiene nada que ver. En fin, mientras no me encuentre con él, creo que soportaré estar aquí

En la entrada de Konoha, llegan Temari y su compañero Akijima, un Jônin de Suna. Tiene 23 años y el pelo largo y rojizo recogido en una coleta alta y es más alto que Temari. Es bastante blanco de piel a pesar de vivir en el desierto y es de ojos marrones. Su atuendo consiste en el uniforme de Suna: camisa de manga larga azul marino y pantalones a juego y encima el chaleco táctico pero sin las hombreras.

-¿Aún sigues con eso? Creo que lo estas exagerando...- dijo Akijima sonriendo.

-¡No lo estoy! Además, no fue por lo que dijo ese día...

-...

-¿Qué?

\- No, nada

-A veces quisiera saber en qué piensas Aki...

Después de que Akijima y Temari enseñaran sus pasaportes, se dirigieron al edificio del Hokage. Al llegar, Shizune les esperaba en la entrada.

-Adelante, Kakashi-sama os espera.

Shizune abrió la puerta y se pudo ver como el Hokage estaba envuelto de papeles y parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Oh, veo que ya habéis llegado. Gaara ya me ha puesto al corriente de la situación. No te preocupes aquí estarás a salvo.

-Hai

-Pero para no levantar sospechas, haréis una misión en conjunto con Naruto, Sakura y Sai dentro de unos días. ¿Entendido?

-Hai

Alguien picó a la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante

-Kakashi, me gustaría discutir contigo unos asuntos sobre los informes del otro día-¡Oh! Temari, ¡cuánto tiempo!

-Ha pasado tiempo, Tsunade-sama –respondió Temari.

-Eso me recuerda…-dijo Tsunade pensativa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Tsunade sonrió y dijo: -Verás, tenía pensado esta noche salir y tomar algo. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas?

Con esto Shizune saltó y dijo: -¡Tsunade-sama!

-¿Qué te pasa Shizune? Temari ya tiene 22 años, ya puede beber todo lo que le dé la gana. Vamos Shizune no me estropees la noche, somos muy pocas y cuanto más gente mejor. Además tampoco pasará nada. ¿Qué me dices?

-Ee... Agradezco su oferta pero prefiero no-

-Decidido, te vienes

-¿Eh? Pero yo no-

-Es más, nos vamos ahora que ya estoy cansada de esto

Tsunade dejó los documentos que trajo para Kakashi y se dirigió a Temari. La cogió del brazo y la llevó fuera de la oficina.

-Shizune, ¡nos vamooos!

-¡Tsunade-sama, no me deje esto aquí!-gritó Kakashi.

-Mañana hablamos Kakashi, ¡vamos a por un buen vaso de sake!

Shizune suspiró y siguió a Tsunade y a Temari que estaba siendo arrastrada por ésta.

Akijima se quedó en la oficina.

Suspiró -Hay que ver, se han llevado a Temari y encima no sé nada de este sitio…

-De eso no te preocupes, ya tengo a alguien que os guie por la aldea

-Mientras tanto-

Chôji y Shikamaru se encontraban en la azotea, viendo las nubes en el atardecer y comiendo patatas, bueno Chôji.

-He escuchado que han visto a Temari-san en la entrada de la aldea esta mañana

-¿A sí?- dijo Shikamaru sin dejar de mirar las nubes.

-Sí. Y que va a hacer una misión con Naruto y su equipo. ¿Vas a aprovechar que está aquí y le dirás que lo sientes?

-Ella no me quiere ni ver. Menos quiere que me acerque a ella. La cosa está difícil

-Pero esto ya está siendo ridículo. Os evitáis y cuando podéis disculparos el uno al otro no lo hacéis. Estáis bien un momento y al siguiente ya os veo separados…

Shikamaru no dijo nada en un buen rato y solo se quedó mirando al cielo y escuchando cómo comía Chôji.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Alguien tendrá que dar el primer paso- con esto, Shikamaru se levantó y se fue a buscar a Temari.

-¡Ah, espera, yo también voy! -Chôji se levantó corriendo y siguió a Shikamaru hasta las escaleras.

-Entonces yo también- se escuchó.

-¿Eh?- Chôji y Shikamaru llegaron al final de las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea y se encontraron con una sonriente Ino.

Ino hacía tiempo que había decidido soltarse el cabello y ahora le llegaba hasta las rodillas pero mantenía el flequillo en su sitio. Su atuendo aún era de color morado y consistía en un top sin mangas dejando ver su vientre y ahora llevaba una falda larga que dejaba ver sus sandalias altas negras. En los codos llevaba rejillas.

-Será mejor que te acompañe, no vaya a ser que la fastidies de nuevo

-Gracias por el voto de confianza

-Vamos Shikamaru, serás un genio pero en estos temas eres peor que Naruto

-Está bien, pero no hagáis nada que no toque. Sería problemático que la cosa quedara peor

-No creo que seamos nosotros quienes dejen la cosa peor, Shikamaru- dijo Chôji entre risas.

Shikamaru suspiró y se fue con Ino y Chôji.

\- En el bar-

Son las ocho de la noche y en cierto bar parece haber mucho ambiente.

-¡Vamooos!

-Que no...

-Vengaaa, ¡Será divertido!

-Eres persistente eh...

-Venga, qué eliges, ¿verdad o reto?

En el bar se encontraban Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Temari y Kurenai. Todas estaban bastante bebidas, aunque Kurenai era la más sobria. Para pasar el rato y divertirse, Anko propuso jugar a verdad o reto y era el turno de Temari.

 _¿Cómo he llegado a esto?_ Suspiró. _Bueno terminemos cuanto antes._

-Reto "hick"

-Reto eehh, veamos qué puedes-¡Ah!- dijo Anko y se paró a mirar por la venta. Bueno más bien a la persona que se encontraba fuera -¡Tengo el reto perfecto! -dijo maléficamente.

-¿Eh?

-Anko- empezó Kurenai -deberías controlarte. Ya sabes que la última vez te echaron del bar por escándalo

-Eeehhh yo no recuerdo eso... Kurenai me estas amargando la noche. Tsunade-samaaaa, ¡dígale algooooo!

-¡MÁS SAKEEEE!

Shizune empezó a reírse al ver la cara de Anko después de que Tsunade la ignorara.

Fuera, en la calle, cerca del bar se encontraba el equipo de Asuma.

Shikamaru suspiró profundamente y dijo: -¿Por qué no la encuentro? Llevamos todo el día buscándola y no aparece

-Shikamaru, tranquilízate- dijo Ino- ya verás cómo mañana la encontramos

Shikamaru volvió a suspirar y de repente frenó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Chôji.

Shikamaru había parado enfrente del bar donde se encontraban Tsunade y las demás.

-Oohh parece que Tsunade-sama se lo está pasando bien- dijo Ino.

-Eso parece- dijo Chôji.

-Vamooos, ¡sé que te mueres de ganas por hacerlo! -dijo Shizune.

-¿A si?

Shikamaru reconoció esa voz.

Temari

Shikamaru se disponía a entrar para hablar con Temari pero se topó con ella en la entrada.

-Oohh, ¡Justo a la "hick" persona que quería veeeer!

 _¿Está borracha?_ pensó Shikamaru.

Las demás kunoichis se asomaron para poder ver mejor a la pareja.

Shikamaru no entendía que estaba pasando y cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a Temari a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Se sonrojó.

-¿Te-Temari?

-¿Haaai? -dijo sonriendo y muy feliz.

-¿Qué esta-?

Lo que iba a decir fue cortado cuando notó unas manos en sus mejillas y después unos labios sobre los suyos.

Los labios de Temari.

¿Le estaba besando?

De fondo se podía escuchar a Anko y a las demás animando y en la puerta del bar se encontraban Chôji e Ino de piedra por la escena.

 _¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué esta ella…? No entiendo nada._

Cuando Temari se separó de él dijo:

-Ankoo, ya está, ¿Lo has visto?

-Haaai ¡Reto conseguido!

 _¿Reto?_

-Shikamaru deberías alegrarte, una chica mayor que tú y mona te ha besado sin razón, ¿Y tú pones esa cara? ¡Ah! Pero tampoco te emociones porque, ¡No creo que vaya a salir con alguien taaaaan perezoso!- dijo Anko entre risas.

-¡Anko! -dijo Kurenai -Perdónala Shikamaru. Cuando está así hace cosas que normalmente no hace...

Shikamaru se quedó mirando a Anko mientras se reía y él tenía las mejillas rojizas por su comentario y de repente se acordó de que venía a disculparse con Temari y miró a su alrededor para buscarla. Al parecer mientras él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ella se había ido del bar y se encontraba en la calle caminando de un lado a otro sin poder caminar recto.

-¡Temari, espera!

-Oohh parece que el juego continúa~ -dijo Anko.

Todas (y Chôji) se dirigieron a la puerta para poder ver lo que ocurría entre ellos dos.

Shikamaru y Temari se detuvieron en la entrada.

-¿Eehh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que quieres otro beso?- dijo Temari sonriendo y poniendo un dedo sobre su labio.

Shikamaru se sonrojó al recordar el incidente de antes y dijo:

-¡No, no es eso!

Cuando quiso darse cuanta tenía a Temari en la espalda y un brazo rodeándole el cuello y el otro cerca de su abdomen. Temari se acercó a su oreja y le dijo entre risillas:

-Mienteees~

Shikamaru estaba seguro de que su cara había pasado de rosado a rojo profundo.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando…, ella esta-sus...están con mi- dios mío, ¿Qué le está haciendo a mi mente? ¡No me deja pensar con claridad!_

-¿Qu-qué quieres decir con que miento?

-Pues que si no te hubiera gustado, te habrías apartado de mí, pero no lo hiciste- dijo entre pequeñas risas.

Shikamaru se sonrojó, si es que se podía más...

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Temari rió y dijo: -¡No lo has negadooo! ¡Eso es que tengo razóóóóón!

Shikamaru suspiró.

-Qué problemático...

Temari sonrió, se apartó de él y empezó a dirigirse al bar.

-Eres muuy aburrido, Shikamaru "hick"

-Al menos no soy aquí el borracho...

Temari se giró a donde estaba Shikamaru y con un dedo apuntándole, dijo:

-¡EEHH! Sin ofender

Shikamaru suspiró de nuevo.

Temari se dirigía a la entrada pero tropezó y Shikamaru llegó a tiempo para cogerla.

-¿Ves cómo estas borracha? Tsk

Shikamaru no se dio cuenta pero al cogerla, lo hizo por la zona del abdomen. Temari se sonrojó al notar su mano. _¿Me ha cogido?_ pensó.

Temari levantó la cabeza para mirarle a la cara y cuando lo hizo, su cara estaba muy cerca de la suya, encontrándose ambos ojos. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un buen rato hasta que se escuchó a Anko hablar y apartaron la mirada.

-¡Eehh parejita! Si vais a estar así, ¡iros a otra parteeee! ¡Qué esta fiesta es sólo para solteros!

-Esto no es una fiesta, Anko- dijo Kurenai.

\- ¿A no?

 _Anko-sensei está en otro mundo_ pensó Ino.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Anko.

Temari, aún sujeta por Shikamaru, se puso derecha y dijo:

-Gr-gracias

-No hay de que...

Se quedaron uno al lado del otro. Sin mirarse.

 _¿Por qué tengo esta sensación?_ pensó Temari.

 _Tch, que problemático... Cada vez me entiendo menos..._

No se dijeron nada en un buen rato y Temari se notaba cada vez con más sueño.

-¿Eh? Qué raro, me noto con sueño pero no estoy-

No llegó a terminar la frase. Shikamaru consiguió cogerla antes de que cayera. Estaba dormida.

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena.

-¿Pero que...?- dijo Shikamaru mirando a una Temari profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

-Parece que por fin hace efecto- dijo Kurenai.

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó Chôji.

-Le he puesto un somnífero en la bebida. No podía ver cómo estas seguían incitándole a seguir bebiendo- respondió Kurenai apuntando a las kunoichi.

-Bueno, agradezco ese gesto, Kunoichi-san

Los presentes miraron al recién llegado. Se trataba de Akijima.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Ino.

-Akijima, amigo de Temari. Mucho gusto

Hubo un momento de silencio y Akijima decidió hablar:

-Supongo que no me conoceréis. Temari no es la típica de ir hablando sobre la gente- dijo Akijima con risa nerviosa.

-Bueno, creo que podemos dejar las presentaciones para otro día. Si me disculpas- dijo Akijima acercándose a Shikamaru- me la llevaré conmigo

Por su forma de hablar y gestos, Shikamaru podía ver que se trataba de buena gente.

-Ah sí

-Siento las molestias que haya causado...

-No tienes por qué disculparte tu Akijima-san, la culpa es de Anko- dijo Tsunade.

-¿Eeehhh? ¿Por qué mía?-protestó Anko.

-Fuiste tú la del reto- soltó Shizune.

Shikamaru suspiró mientras veía como las kunoichis discutían. También pudo ver a Akijima riendo por el espectáculo. Shikamaru sonrió.

-Ahora entiendo por qué a Temari le gusta venir a Konoha. El ambiente aquí es... diferente- dijo Akijima.

-Supongo que sí - dijo Shikamaru.

Akijima cogió a Temari por debajo de las rodillas y por el hombro. Shikamaru miró a Akijima y notó que miraba a Temari con ternura. Akijima sería buena gente pero no le gustaba cómo estaba mirando a Temari.

-Bueno me la llevo para que así pueda dormir en un lugar más cómodo. Al fin y al cabo son tres días de viaje y los dos necesitamos descansar- explicó Akijima.

Mientras en el bar las kunoichis seguían discutiendo y hasta Ino y Chôji tuvieron que intervenir para que no se mataran las unas a las otras. Pero Tsunade estaba al tanto de la conversación entre Shikamaru y Akijima y dijo:

-Ahora recuerdo que hace un rato vino un mensajero a decir que Shikamaru sería el guía de Temari y Akijima

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Sí

-Entonces-empezó Akijima-¿Nos podrías llevar donde normalmente se aloja Temari mientras está aquí?

Dejaron a las kunoichis en el bar y se dirigieron al hostal.

De camino, Shikamaru no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado en el bar y en cómo se sintió al ver cómo miraba Akijima a Temari. Reconocía esa cara.

-¿Y desde hace cuánto que conoces a Temari?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Pues diría que desde hace cinco años. Por si te lo preguntas, nos conocimos durante una misión. Ella era la capitana de mi equipo y después de la misión seguimos en contacto hasta que nos hicimos amigos

-Conmovedora historia – dijo sarcásticamente Shikamaru.

-Jaja, ya sé que suena a lo típico que pasaría en los libros pero es verdad

-Yo no digo que no te crea pero lo que me impresiona es que puedas ser amigo de alguien tan mandona

A este comentario Akijima se rió.

-Sí que es verdad que lo es pero su compañía me resulta muy agradable. No se puede decir que yo tenga muchos amigos y tener a alguien como ella me gusta. Pero- Akijima miró a Shikamaru y dijo:

-Más o menos, ¿no es la razón por la que tu estas tanto tiempo con ella?

Shikamaru lo miró con cara de sorpresa y dijo:

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo solo soy su escolta cuando está en la villa y...

Akijima paró de caminar y le volvió a mirar:

-Sólo su escolta eh... Shikamaru, no sé si sabrás esto-, que digo lo más seguro es que no...

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shikamaru con cara de preocupación.

-No sé si debería decirte esto pero creo que deberías saberlo. No creo que esté bien que solo digas que Temari es tu responsabilidad, aunque en verdad pienses en ella como a una "amiga". Lo que quiero decir es que, para ella eres su amigo y creo que estaría bien que empezaras a considerarla así también porque por cómo te comportabas con ella en el bar sé de sobras que no eres "solo su escolta"

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca y susurró lo que parecía un problemático.

El resto del camino hacia el hostal fue silencioso.

Cuando llegaron, Shikamaru dijo:

-Os pasaré a buscar a las ocho de la mañana. Que descanséis

-Vale

Dicho esto, Shikamaru se fue a su casa.

Por otra parte, Akijima, con Temari todavía dormida, subió las escaleras hasta la habitación. Una vez ahí llevó a Temari hasta su cama y la tapó con la manta.

-Que descanses, mi princesa- dijo Aki besando su frente y se fue a dormir a su habitación, con una sonrisa en su cara.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Serían las siete de la mañana cuando Temari notó los rayos de sol en su rostro.

 _¿Qué hora es? Dios, mi cabeza... maldita sea Tsunade-sama y sus ideas_ pensó Temari. No queriéndose levantar de la cama se acurrucó y se puso la manta sobre la cabeza, evitando la luz.

Poco duraría la paz.

Minutos más tarde escuchó que alguien picaba en la puerta de su habitación. Gruñendo dijo:

-Adelante…

-Buenos días, Temari- dijo Akijima sonriendo.

-Buenos días...

-No te ves muy bien

-No me siento bien...

Akijima se acercó a la cama.

-Temari, tienes que levantarte. Nos vendrán a recoger dentro de nada y nos llevarán a hablar con el consejo. Tienes que estar lista

-Lo sé, lo sé...

A pesar de los intentos de Akijima para que se levantara de la cama, Temari no se quería mover, así que, intentó otro método.

-Temari

-¿Si?

-Si no te levantas ahora te haré despertar de la peor manera posible

-Eso es ser atrevido, Aki. Pero prefiero quedarme. Solo un rato más...

Temari pareció dormirse de nuevo. Viendo esto, Aki dijo:

-No digas que no te avisé

Dicho esto, cogió a Temari como la noche anterior y se dirigió al baño.

-Aki, ¿qué haces?- dijo Temari con voz dormida.

-No has querido hacerme caso por las buenas, así que, lo haremos por las malas

Temari tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no podía ver donde la estaba llevando Aki y tampoco notó que la llevó hasta el baño y la puso en la ducha. Encendiendo el agua fría, Aki mojó entera a Temari.

Temari se despertó de golpe y gritando dijo:

-¡AKIIII! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?!

-Te lo dije antes, despertarte. Te queda media hora antes de la reunión

-Agh... No te mato porque eres mi amigo...

Aki le sonrió y dijo:

-Venga, el desayuno ya está listo. En cuanto acabes de secarte y arreglarte, ven a desayunar- dijo saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Hai, hai

Después de una ducha, Temari se vistió pero no se puso el protector del torso y no su peinó en sus dos coletas. En el pasillo estaba Aki esperando a que saliera y se la quedó mirando.

-Aki, ¿pasa algo?

-No nada

-Ya -dijo Temari con cara de no creérselo.

-Bueno, solo que creo que te queda mejor el pelo sin recoger...-dijo Aki rascándose la nuca y algo sonrojado.

-Oh... em. Gracias, supongo _podría estar equivocada pero..._

Se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

-¿Por qué no te has puesto el protector?

-Estoy bastante cómoda sin él y además no creo que pase nada por no llevarlo en la aldea.

-Si tú lo dices…

Cuando llegaron, se escuchó:

-Parece ser que esta vez no es a mí a quien se le han quedado las sábanas pegadas

-¿Eh?

Esa misma mañana, cierto ninja de Konoha se había levantado antes de lo normal. O eso creía.

Shikamaru se encontraba con los ojos abiertos en su cama, boca arriba mirando el techo. Con el antebrazo, se tapó los ojos para que no le diera la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

 _No me puedo creer que algo así me tenga despierto toda la noche… Muchas gracias Temari._

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Levántate ya que tienes que ir a por la embajadora!

-Haaaai. Mendokusai…

Shikamaru se levantó de la cama y se fue a la ducha, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre.

A pesar de haber perdido a su padre en la guerra, su madre no parecía perder el humor que siempre tenía. Eso era algo que Shikamaru agradecía porque no creía que pudiera soportar ver a su madre deprimida siempre. Y dudo que su padre lo quisiera.

-A buenas horas bajas… Date prisa que seguro que ya te están esperando

-Tranquilízate, les dije que a las ocho pasaría a por ellos-dijo Shikamaru tranquilo y comiendo.

-¡POR ESO MISMO DIGO QUE TE ESPABILES! ¡MIRA LA HORA! -gritó Yoshino y señalando el reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

Eran las ocho y media.

-¿Pero qué...?-dijo Shikamaru sorprendido y yéndose corriendo a la entrada de su casa a calzarse.

 _¿Será que en algún momento me quedé dormido? Mendokusai…_

-¡Me voy!- gritó Shikamaru saliendo de la casa.

-¡Ten cuidado!- respondió Yoshino viendo a su hijo correr hacia el hotel.

 _Vaya hijo me ha tocado…-criticó Yoshino pero con una sonrisa en su cara- Cuando se trata de la embajadora parece estar un poco más animado. Ya podría ser siempre así._

Cuando Shikamaru llegó al hotel, se dirigió a la habitación de Temari y picó a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-respondió una voz que parecía ser Akijima y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Shikamaru, parece ser que a ti también se te han pegado las sabanas -dijo Akijima entre pequeñas risas.

-Si… Lo siento, pero aun así, ¿la reunión es a las nueve, verdad?

-Sí, no te preocupes

Akijima dejó entrar a Shikamaru.

Se notaba que los de la Arena no se cortaban a la hora de pedir una habitación. Solo la sala de estar parecía más grande que su habitación y su sala de estar. Bastante espaciosa. Nada más entrar, a la derecha te encontrabas con la puerta que daba a la cocina y al final del pasillo, la gran sala de estar que tenía una ventana que enseñaba la cocina y delante de ésta, la mesa y sillas listas para el desayuno. En el medio había un sofá color crema que tenía delante una pequeña mesa de té. Detrás del sofá había un pasillo que seguramente daría a las habitaciones.

-¿Dónde está Temari?

-Aún sigue dormida

-¿Qué?-dijo Shikamaru sorprendido.

-Si…-respondió Aki con un suspiro- Por eso digo que no te preocupes porque nosotros aun no estamos listos… Llevo más de media hora intentando despertarla pero no lo consigo

Shikamaru se puso a pensar y se le ocurrió una idea que con él siempre había funcionado.

-Prueba con esto- con una sonrisa algo maléfica le dijo a Aki su plan.

Akijima se fue a dónde se encontraba Temari y puso en marcha el plan, mientras que Shikamaru se quedó sentado en el sofá sonriendo triunfante.

Se escuchó un grito que parecía ser de Temari. Su plan había funcionado.

-Parece ser que esta vez no soy yo a quien se le han quedado las sábanas pegadas

-¿Eh?

Temari se giró en la dirección de la voz y le vio.

-¿Shikamaru?

-Ya era hora, llevamos toda la mañana intentando despertarte… Qué pasa, ¿es que más de un hábito mío se te ha pegado?-dijo Shikamaru con un tono burlón.

Temari recordó el incidente en el país del Silencio cuando accidentalmente se le escapó un "problemático", y se sonrojó.

-Culpa a Tsunade-sama por arrastrarme a beber anoche…-dijo Temari apartando la mirada de Shikamaru para que no viera su sonrojo-Y encima no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después de que Anko empezara con su estúpido juego…

Eso sorprendió a Shikamaru. ¿ _Eso significa que no recuerda que me besó? Eso_ le deprimió.

-Vamos va, sentaros a desayunar que no tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo Akijima despertando el trance de Shikamaru.

-Tienes razón-respondió Temari dirigiéndose a la mesa- Por cierto Shikamaru, ¿has desayunado?-preguntó Temari.

-Bueno no mucho…

-Pues entonces a qué esperas –exigió Temari llevándose una cara de sorpresa de Shikamaru-Vamos, siéntate.

-H-Hai…-dijo no muy seguro Shikamaru y, levantándose del sofá, se dirigió a la mesa para desayunar. _Temari no para de sorprenderme, me besa, se tropieza y cae a mis brazos, se sonroja y después me invita a desayunar como si nada después de que le echara en cara el haberse dormido… ¿O será que siempre ha sido así?_ Shikamaru sonrió y pensó: _De verdad, esta chica es una de las pocas personas que pude entender como soy… Pero eso me lleva a pensar, entonces, ¿por qué se enfadó conmigo aquel día?_

Mientras desayunaba, Shikamaru no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel pensamiento.

Llegó la hora de dirigirse al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, recogieron las cosas necesarias y se fueron. Por el camino nadie dijo nada y se limitaron a llegar al lugar.

-Vale, aquí os dejo. En cuanto termine os vendré a recoger-dicho esto Shikamaru se fue.

-Gracias por traernos-agradeció Akijima antes de perderlo de vista -¿Lista?

-No… Pero si no hay más remedio…-contestó Temari.

Temari y Akijima se dirigieron a la sala de la reunión.

Shikamaru estaba paseando por la aldea pero su mente no paraba de pensar en lo mismo. Aun no sabía por qué se molestó tanto Temari y eso le molestaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Cuando se acercaba la hora de recoger a Temari y Akijima de la reunión, Shikamaru se dirigió al lugar. Antes de llegar pudo escuchar unos gritos que parecían ser de Temari. Al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con algo que habían decidido en la reunión por su tono. Antes de que Shikamaru llegara a la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe y de ella salía una Temari en plena furia. Ni siquiera parecía haber visto a Shikamaru cuando salía.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-preguntó Shikamaru.

Escuchó un suspiro- Ya la conoces, si algo no le gusta y no se cambia, se enfada – aclaró Akijima.

-Sí, me he encontrado en algún que otro caso de esos…-dijo Shikamaru recordando el recuerdo que le dejó la kunoichi en la cara aquel día después de la reunión de la Alianza Shinobi.

-Hemos tomado la decisión correcta, así que, si no le gusta, tendrá que aguantarse. Akijima-san, por favor haga que entre en razón-habló uno de los ancianos que salía de la reunión.

-Haré lo que pueda, Yaji-sama-contestó Aki junto a una reverencia.

Una vez se fueron todos los que estaban en la reunión, Akijima le preguntó a Shikamaru:

-Shikamaru, ¿Dónde podría estar Temari ahora?

-Pues no estoy seguro pero creo que sé dónde podría estar-dijo Shikamaru, llevándose los dedos en la barbilla, pensando dónde podría estar-Hace un tiempo también se puso así después de una reunión y para que se calmara la lleve a un sitio tranquilo. Es posible que esté allí, pero no es seguro

-Por probar. ¿Me podrías llevar allí?

-Enseguida

De camino, Akijima no paraba de observar a Shikamaru y eso le incomodaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Shikamaru, quisiera dejarte algo claro

-¿De qué se trata?

Se pararon en unas escaleras que llevaban a una colina y Akijima se puso delante de Shikamaru y le dijo:

-Es más que seguro que conoces a Temari más que yo, pero no te creas que voy a perder

Shikamaru se sorprendió al escuchar eso y dijo: -¿A qué te refieres?

-Que no voy a dejar que te quedes con ella- respondió Akijima decidido.

Eso pilló por sorpresa a Shikamaru. _¿A Akijima le gusta Temari?Ahora entiendo por qué no me gustaba la forma en la que la miraba ese día…_

-¡¿Te gusta Temari?!-soltó Shikamaru.

-Después de la primera misión que tuve con ella, me interesé, pero al cabo de unas cuantas salidas que tuvimos, me acabe enamorando de ella

Shikamaru, más calmado, dijo:

-¿Por qué dices que te la voy a quitar?

-A mí no me engañas, Shikamaru. Está claro que te gusta aunque lo niegues. Y a ella también le gustas

-Yo no niego nada, pero aunque ese sea el caso, ¿qué te hace pensar a que Temari le gusto?

-Te trata de forma distinta. Contigo sonríe más y se nota. Todos lo notamos

-Y aun sabiendo que le gusto, ¿sigues queriendo estar con ella?

-Voy a conseguir que se fije en mí cueste lo que cueste

-¿De veras? Bien, pues veamos qué pasa –cuando terminó de hablar, Shikamaru se puso en camino al prado que había detrás de la colina, el sitio donde estaba Temari.

-¡Espera, todavía no hemos terminado!

-Yo si he terminado –se giró a Aki- Por si no lo recuerdas, soy el responsable de vosotros dos mientras estéis aquí y me pediste encontrar a Temari y eso voy a hacer. Si tanto te importa, estarías más centrado en encontrarla que discutiendo conmigo

-¡Ja! No te creas que voy a perder-respondió Akijima acelerando el paso para caminar junto a Shikamaru que ya se había ido.

Mientras Shikamaru y Akijima se dirigían a donde estaba Temari, ella se encontraba tumbada en el césped mirando las nubes. _Será posible, esos hábitos se pegan… maldito Shikamaru…_ _Al menos han servido para algo, creo que ya estoy más calmada, pero aun así… Mierda, ¡por que tenía que pasar esto! Solo pensar lo que esos malditos viejos han dicho me pone de mal humor._

El lugar donde se encontraba Temari estaba bastante solitario, pero era un buen lugar para estar tranquilo. _Con razón se hecha aquí a dormir…_ pensó Temari con una risa. El prado era del verde más claro que te podrías imaginar, con una gran variedad de flores repartidas por él. Estaba rodeado de árboles por lo que es un lugar bastante escondido. El viento soplaba suave, con la suficiente fuerza para mover las flores y el flequillo de Temari. Estaba tumbada con la pierna derecha alzada y el brazo derecho lo usaba para cubrirse los ojos del sol.

-Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado para que se pusiera así?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-…

-Qué pasa, ¿es que es confidencial?

-Lo era pero al final te vas a acabar enterando así que te lo contaré igual-dijo Akijima en tono serio.

 _Parece algo importante por la cara que ha puesto. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la discusión que tuvo Temari conmigo?_

 _-_ Veras, hace un mes Temari se encontraba en el invernadero de nuestra aldea. Es un sitio que frecuenta bastante así que cualquiera sabría que se encontraba allí. Según me dijo, hacía días que no se encontraba cómoda; sentía como si la observaran continuamente. Pero en el invernadero sólo estaba ella. O eso creía. Lo peor es que lo notaba en todas partes: en el mercado, en las oficinas del Kazekage e incluso en su casa. Al final acabó contándoselo a Gaara y él decidió ponerle un guardaespaldas que, por si no lo has notado, ese soy yo. Como sabrás inmediatamente protestó sobre tener un guardaespaldas pero Gaara la convenció. Aunque aún no era seguro de que hubiera alguien siguiéndola, tres días más tarde se confirmaron todas nuestras dudas. Una noche que salimos tarde de las oficinas del Kazekage, dos kunais se dirigieron a mí y, mientras yo estaba ocupado con los kunais, alguien se acercó a Temari y la cogió del brazo. Por suerte conseguí sacarla de ahí en el instante que noté alguien cerca suyo y la llevé con sus hermanos. Por desgracia ese no fue el único incidente. Siguieron ocurriendo por una semana seguida pero solo atacaban de noche, fueran quienes fueran. Gaara ya no sabía qué más hacer así que decidió usar como excusa que nos fuéramos a Konoha para hacer una misión en conjunto mientras él investigaba lo que pasaba. Hokage-sama estuvo de acuerdo con ayudarnos y, el resto ya lo sabes

 _Eso explica por qué se la veía tan preocupada aquel día…-_ Pero, eso no contesta a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué se fue así de la reunión? Se suponía que era una reunión para ver qué hacer al respecto, ¿no?

-Así es pero… esos ancianos no saben nada- contesto Akijima, apretando el puño en signo de frustración- Lo mejor con lo que vienen es decir que Temari deje de ser una kunoichi que así se solucionaría y que se escondiera. Entiendo la parte de esconderse, pero, ¿por qué dejar de ser una kunoichi? Eso no tiene sentido. Podría seguir haciendo misiones que requirieran de discreción absoluta

-Por esa razón. Para que no hiciera más misiones y no poner en peligro a los demás. Si estás en una misión y estás en el punto de mira de un enemigo, lo más lógico es apuntar a los que se encuentran alrededor tuyo. Conociéndola, seguro que, lo que la ha puesto así, ha sido lo de "esconderse"-contestó Shikamaru riendo en la última parte.

-Si- dijo Akijima entre risas.

Estaban llegando al prado cuando Akijima preguntó:

-Shikamaru, ¿tú que habrías propuesto?

Shikamaru se quedó callado un rato y dijo:

-La idea de los ancianos no es del todo mala pero yo, conociendo cómo es Temari, habría propuesto usarla para atraer a los perseguidores y atraparlos cuando se descuidaran. Es la forma más rápida y ella no se pondría hecha una furia porque es la forma que más le gusta

-¡¿Pondrías en peligro su vida para atraparlos?!-gritó Aki.

Shikamaru paró en seco.

-Su vida sigue en peligro en ambas situaciones. Y además, no dejaría que eso pasara-contestó Shikamaru totalmente calmado, pero decidido.

 _¿Tan seguro esta de que su plan no fallaría?_ Pensó Akijima, algo furioso por lo calmado que se encontraba Shikamaru a pesar de la situación.

Llegaron al prado donde estaba Temari, y allí estaba, tumbada en la hierba.

-¡Temari!-gritó Akijima corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Aki?-dijo Temari elevándose del suelo pero manteniéndose sentada-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-He tenido una ayuda- respondió Aki apuntando con el pulgar a Shikamaru que se encontraba caminando hacia ellos lentamente- Por cierto, le he contado lo tuyo…

-¿Que, qué?-soltó Temari sorprendida. Al cabo de un rato dejo ir un suspiro y dijo:- Bueno, ya da igual. ¿Seguro que tienes un plan mejor que el de esos viejos, verdad?

-Sí-respondió Shikamaru al llegar donde se encontraban.

-Lo sabía…-dijo Temari.

-Si sabias que se me ocurriría un plan mejor, ¿por qué no me lo preguntaste a mí antes?- preguntó con un tono algo molesto.

-Lo intenté, pero los vejestorios del consejo decían que no podíamos implicar a gente de otra aldea por algo "así"

-Tch, ya deberían saber que con lo de la Alianza "cosas así" no se pueden quedar para uno mismo-soltó Shikamaru ya molesto por la situación.

-Habló el señor perfecto- respondió Temari mirando a Shikamaru acusándolo de lo del país del Silencio.

-Dejando eso de lado-dijo Shikamaru avergonzado-¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Tendré que hacer lo que digan a no ser que cambien de opinión-dijo Temari, sonriendo a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru suspiró y decidió tumbarse al lado de donde se encontraba Temari con los brazos detrás de su cabeza-¿Quieres que los convenza, verdad?

Temari soltó una risilla como de una niña pequeña que acaba de ganar y dijo:-Seria un detalle de tu parte. Además, tus planes me gustan mucho más que el de esos viejos

-Sabes que lo hacen pensando en lo mejor para ti, Temari- dijo Aki, que se había sentado al lado de Temari.

-¿Lo mejor para mí, o para la reputación de la aldea?- susurró Temari.

-Temari…-dijo Aki apenado.

Se quedaron en el prado tumbados unas cuantas horas sin hacer nada, solo estar ahí e olvidar todos los problemas que pasaban por sus cabezas y disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno y la tranquilidad.

Se acercaba el atardecer cuando Shikamaru decidió hablar:

-Mañana saldréis a hacer una misión, ¿verdad?

-Sí. La haremos junto a Sakura, Sai y Naru-Temari paró de hablar.

-¿Naruto? Eso no es posible-dijo Shikamaru extrañado.

-Es lo que estaba pensando-dijo Temari.

Akijima, que parecía perdido, decidió preguntar:

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?

Shikamaru suspiró y, al mismo tiempo que Temari dijo:

-Luna de miel

-¿Eh?

-Todavía sigue de luna de miel con Hinata. Ni de broma vendría por una misión…-explicó Shikamaru.

-¿Luna de miel? Creí que tenía 20 años… ¿No es un poco pronto para haberse casado?

-La vida de un shinobi suele ser bastante corta, así que es lo más normal casarte con quien quieres lo antes posible-explicó Temari.

-Ya veo. Qué suerte tiene, ese Naruto. He escuchado que Hinata-san es muy amable y bastante guapa. Le debe gustar mucho para haberse casado así de temprano

Shikamaru rió a ese comentario y dijo:

-En verdad, él siempre fue detrás de la chica que se encuentra en su mismo equipo, pero a ella le gustaba el otro miembro del mismo equipo. Algo así como un triángulo amoroso. Pero míralo, se ha acabado casando con otra chica que estaba totalmente enamorada de él durante años y él sin saberlo y al final se acabó enamorando él de ella también. No todo pasa según lo planeas. _Eso me recuerda a mi caso_ -pensó Shikamaru mirando de reojo a la kunoichi.

-Nunca acabas con lo que esperas. La vida te sorprende-dijo Temari- Puedes tener la idea que quieras sobre el tipo de persona que te guste porque, al final, lo más seguro es que acabes con alguien completamente diferente con la que esperabas acabar. Aunque no siempre pasa

-¿Hablas desde la experiencia?-preguntó Shikamaru curioso pero con tono burlón.

-Quien sabe-contestó Temari burlona.

Shikamaru sonrió de lado al comentario.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya. Esta oscureciendo-sugirió Akijima.

-Tienes razón-dijo Temari levantándose.

-¿Queréis ir a comer a algún lado?-pregunto Shikamaru levantándose y estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?-preguntó Temari.

-Creo que ya sabes cuál es-respondió Shikamaru.

En efecto, el lugar que decía Shikamaru era Yakiniku Q, lugar donde siempre iba a comer con Asuma, Chôji e Ino. Justamente en el lugar se encontraban Ino, Sai, Chôji y, por sorpresa de todos, Karui. Chôji fue el primero en ver a Shikamaru y compañía y los invitó a entrar. Antes de entrar llegó un mensajero que se dirigió a Akijima.

-Akijima-san, Yaji-sama requiere de su presencia-comunicó el ninja.

-Entendido. Dile que enseguida voy

-¿No te quedas a cenar, Aki?-preguntó Temari.

-Me temo que no, lo siento-contestó Aki. Antes de irse le dijo a Shikamaru: -Vigílala en mi lugar, ¿quieres?

-Entendido

 _Ni que tuviera cinco años… -_ pensó Temari poniendo morros.

Una vez se fue Aki, entraron al restaurante. Dejó pasar primero a Temari que se sentó al lado de Karui y él se sentó al lado de la rubia de la Arena. La colocación de la mesa sería algo así: la mesa siendo rectangular, en un lado están Ino y Sai juntos, como presidiendo la mesa están Chôji y Karui y delante de Sai e Ino, Shikamaru y Temari. Sin darse cuanta nadie, al ambiente había pasado a ser algo más, romántico.

 _¡Esto se ha vuelto algo un poco imposible! ¿Todos con pareja?_ \- Pensó Ino. _No lo habría pensado nunca-_

 _¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?_ -pensaron todos.

Para aclarar las cosas, al parecer Chôji y Karui habían decidido ir al restaurante a celebrar la llegada de ésta y, desde la ventana vieron a Sai e Ino paseando cogidos de la mano. Y ahora Shikamaru llega junto a Temari y otro chico que, casualmente, tiene que irse.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya ambiente más romántico tenemos hoy aquí!- dijo el camarero.

-Bueno, oficialmente solo hay una pareja aquí- dijo Karui algo nerviosa señalando a Sai e Ino-Y digo técnicamente porque estos dos de aquí-señaló a Shikamaru y Temari -aún no se dignan a admitir que están saliendo- admitió ya calmada.

-¡OI!-exclamaron los dos poniéndose rojos.

 _Eso es hablar sin rodeos_ -pensó Ino soltando una risilla nerviosa.

-Ah, pues siento lo que he dicho… -se disculpó el camarero-Bueno decirme, ¿qué se os ofrece?

Después de pedir todos lo que querían, la situación no había mejorado mucho y cada vez se volvía más incómoda. Ino, viendo esto, decidió intervenir:

-Dinos Karui-san, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por Konoha?

-He venido para acompañar a Samui-san a traer un comunicado a Hokage-sama y pensé en ir a ver a Chôji. Hacía tiempo que no le veía así que le pedí a Samui-san que se fuera sin mí, que ya volvería yo en unos días-respondió Karui.

-¿Omoi-san también vino?-preguntó Sai.

-Sí, aunque él amablemente decidió irse con Samui-san-contestó Karui orgullosa.

 _Vamos que lo ha echado a patadas-_ pensó Temari mientras bebía agua y observaba a Karui.

-Ahora que os veo-interrumpió Chôji mirando a Shikamaru y Temari-¿vosotros dos ya os habéis reconciliado?

-¿Reconciliado? ¿Es que estábamos peleados?-preguntó Temari mirando a Shikamaru.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Hace tres semanas, cuando estuviste aquí para los exámenes de Chûnnin, te fuiste dejándome todo el papeleo a mí-respondió Shikamaru.

-Aahh, ¿eso hice?-soltó Temari nerviosa por haberse olvidado y llevándose un suspiro por parte del Nara.

-Bueno, olvídalo. Ahora ya sé por qué lo hiciste-dijo Shikamaru.

Temari se quedó mirando su vaso de agua pensativa y, con tristeza en la voz, susurró: -Lo siento…

Eso no pasó desapercibido para Shikamaru. _Esta situación la está poniendo más sensible de lo normal. Tch, tengo que solucionarlo y rápido, no me gusta verla así…_

Los demás presentes en la mesa no escucharon lo que dijo la kunoichi de la Arena y siguieron conversando hasta que llegó la comida.

El resto de la cena fue bastante tranquila. El ambiente se había vuelto mucho más alegre y todos iban hablando sobre recuerdos de niños, misiones absurdas que habían hecho recientemente, etc. Llenaban el ambiente con risas, incluso aquellas personas que parecían que estaban en otro mundo seguían la conversación.

-Creo que va siendo hora de volver-dijo Temari levantándose.

-Supongo que sí, al fin y al cabo mañana tenemos una misión-aclaró Sai.

-¡Nos vemos!-dijeron todos al salir del restaurante.

Sai e Ino se fueron por un camino al igual que Chôji y Karui. Shikamaru y Temari se dirigieron al hotel.

De camino, Shikamaru notó que Temari estaba más callada de lo normal.

-¿Pasa algo?

-…No, nada. Es solo que…

-Vamos, suéltalo

Después de permanecer un rato callada, Temari respondió:

-Es solo que aún no sé porque me siguen a mí. Entendería si estuvieran detrás de Gaara o de los miembros más viejos del consejo de Suna

-A lo mejor es algo que hiciste y no recuerdas-sugirió Shikamaru.

-No lo sé…

-Somos shinobis. Es normal que nuestra vida siempre esté en el punto de mira de alguien

-Eso lo sé pero… Algo me incomoda de todo esto-confesó Temari.

El resto del camino fue en silencio hasta que llegaron al hotel. Shikamaru y Temari se despidieron y, hasta que el Nara no vio entrar a la rubia, no se fue.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

En Suna, Gaara se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su despacho la aldea de la Arena cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta con fuerza.

-Adelante

Se trataba de su hermano Kankurô y no traía muy buena cara. Parecía que había venido corriendo porque parecía que se ahogaba.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Gaara preocupado.

Entre respiraciones, Kankurô consiguió decir:

-¡Ya sabemos por qué están detrás de Temari!

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Si… Y no son precisamente admiradores suyos…-dijo Kankurô acercándose a la mesa de Gaara y dejando encima el pergamino que explicaba todo.

Gaara empezó a leerlo y no podía creer lo que leía.

-¡Esto es…!-soltó Gaara abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Sí, parece que la hemos cagado enviándola a Konoha-dijo Kankurô con rabia.

Mientras tanto, en las puertas de Konoha, se encontraban Sai y Sakura esperando a Temari y Akijima.

Temari hacía tiempo que no veía a Sai pudo comprobar que había cambiado bastante. Sai llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga que dejaba ver su ombligo y unos pantalones largos del mismo color sujetos por un cinturón blanco con una línea roja. Llevaba el portakunais en la pierna derecha y sandalias negras. En la espalda llevaba un pergamino enorme que se sujetaba por dos tiras rojas que salían de la camisa. El pelo le había crecido bastante y en la frente tenía el protector de la Hoja.

A Sakura la había visto recientemente y parecía seguir llevando una camisa larga roja sin mangas con un cinturón ancho de color negro. Debajo de la camisa se podían ver unos leggings negros y su portakunais en la pierna derecha. Tanto en los codos como en las rodillas llevaba protectores rosas. Tenía sandalias negras y guantes negros. Parecía que seguía usando el protector de Konoha como cinta para el cabello y se había cambiado el flequillo ya que ahora lo tenía en el lado izquierdo y en la frente se podía ver un rombo lila.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó Aki-sentimos la tardanza.

-¡Buenos días! No os preocupéis. Tampoco llevábamos mucho esperando-dijo Sakura.

-¿Al final quién se pondrá en el lugar de Naruto?-preguntó Temari.

-Kakashi-sensei nos ha dicho que la misión no es muy difícil y que con nosotros cuatro ya valdría-explicó Sai.

-Entiendo. Pues vámonos entonces-dijo Temari poniéndose en marcha.

-¡Enviad esto a Konoha de inmediato!-ordenó Gaara.

-¡Hai!

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?-gritó Kankurô.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada excepto enviar esto a Konoha…-dijo Gaara apoyando los codos en la mesa y llevando las manos a la cabeza.

-Más te vale hacer algo al respecto-empezó Kankurô, apretando el puño con rabia-contamos contigo, ¡Shikamaru!

En el bosque cerca de Konoha, se encontraban Sakura, Sai, Temari y Akijima dirigiéndose al lugar de la misión, moviéndose de rama en rama, cuando de repente…

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Akijima.

Hacia el equipo se dirigieron gran cantidad de kunais que consiguieron esquivar a tiempo.

-¿De dónde viene esto?-preguntó Sakura esquivando los kunais.

-¡Preocúpate solo de esquivarlo! ¡Están envenenados!-gritó Sai.

Después de esquivar los kunais, al final pararon de llegar y se escuchó:

-Nada mal

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Temari poniéndose en guardia y abriendo su abanico.

-No creo que sea necesario responder a eso porque…te vas a venir conmigo-susurró la última parte en el oído de Temari.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida. Un sujeto encapuchado. De alguna manera consiguió ponerse detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta. _¿En qué momento llegó aquí?_

-¡Temari-san!-gritó Sakura.

Temari intentó apartase de él pero se encontró con que no podía mover las piernas. Los demás se encontraron con el mismo problema. Estaban pegados a las ramas de los árboles.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Akijima intentando despegarse.

-Ni lo intentéis, mi jutsu es absoluto. Nadie puede deshacerse de él-dijo una voz femenina.

Seguidamente realizó un jutsu que, a partir del líquido que les mantenía sellados en la rama, salió un tentáculo que se enganchó en las manos de los shinobis impidiéndoles moverse del todo y realizar cualquier sello. Temari dejó caer el abanico que tenía en las manos.

El sujeto que todavía se encontraba detrás de Temari rió.

-No os preocupéis. Solo vengo a por ésta de aquí-dijo poniendo un brazo por encima del hombro de Temari mientras no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y la kunoichi se encontraba con que tampoco podía apartar la mirada.

-Si os comportáis a lo mejor os dejo vivir un poco más-dijo el hombre. Algo en esa mirada le resultaba familiar a Temari. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio venir el siguiente movimiento. Con el otro brazo, el hombre le clavó un kunai envenenado en el abdomen.

-¡Temari!-gritó Aki.

-¿Qué es… lo que… quieres?-dijo Temari cada vez sintiéndose más cansada.

El hombre mostró una sonrisa de lado escalofriante y respondió:

-¡Venganza por nuestro maestro!

-¿Maes…tro? _Acaso… ellos son…-_ dijo Temari antes de caer inconsciente. El líquido se separó de ella y el hombre la cogió.

-Benjiro-empezó la chica que salió de su escondite. Era una mujer que no pasaría de los veinte años porque aún mantenía una cara de niña. Su cabello era tan largo como el de Ino pero de un marrón claro y lo llevaba suelto con el flequillo cayéndole por ambos lados de la cara. Llevaba puesto una especie de kimono de color rosa pero solo le llegaba hasta las rodillas donde se encontraba con unos calcetines blancos que combinaba con unas chanclas-Ya tienes a la chica. ¿Podemos irnos ya? ¡Me aburro! Estos shinobis no son para nada fuertes… Qué decepción…

El hombre que se hacía llamar Benjiro suspiró.

-Meiko, ¿al menos me podrías dejar acabar con estilo? ¡Has estropeado el ambiente!

-¿Eehh? ¡Tendré yo la culpa de que no sepas hacer bien las cosas!

-¡Calla!-exclamó Benjiro avergonzado-Bueno, da igual. Acabemos con esto de una vez. ¡Hazlo Meiko!

Meiko suspiró-Haaai

-¿De qué van estos?-dijo Sakura extrañada por el comportamiento infantil de ambos.

La chica realizó unos sellos y de repente del líquido volvió a salir unos tentáculos pero esta vez estaban acompañados por los kunais envenenados de antes que los apuntaban.

-Estos kunais llevan un veneno especial que impedirán que os mováis una vez mi jutsu os libere y en menos de treinta minutos-dijo con una sonrisa maléfica-moriréis.

Los tentáculos clavaron los kunais en la pierna de los shinobis.

-Mierda, ¿estamos siendo derrotados de esta manera?-confesó Sai intentando liberarse.

-Vámonos-dijo Benjiro cargando a Temari en el hombro.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué vais… detrás de Temari?-preguntó Aki sintiendo el veneno en su cuerpo.

-Esto no habría pasado si mocosos como vosotros os dedicarais a estar en casa ayudando a los papis-soltó con una carcajada maléfica Benjiro.

-¡Adiós!-Soltó Meiko burlona.

Los shinobis no podían hacer otra cosa más que ver como se llevaban a una Temari inconsciente con ellos y no sabían ni por qué lo hacían.

El líquido se desvaneció y cayeron de lo alto de los árboles al suelo.

-¡No puedo mover!-dijo Sakura.

-No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar-dijo Sai.

-Lo siento… Temari-sama-confesó Aki antes de caer inconsciente al igual que Sakura y Sai.


	7. Chapter 7

**Y por fin llega la segunda parte! La que yo considero donde pasa toooodo lo guay XD y bastante larga ademas! A partir de aquí , los capítulos prometo que serán más largos, no como los anteriores. También informo que los días que voy a publicar será los fines de semana y una vez por semana (a no ser que me de un arrebato de vete a saber tú qué, y publique dos de golpe XD)**

 **También aprovecho para agradecer a aquellas personas que me dejan un comentario! Me alegra mucho saber que os gusta!**

 **Y ya me callo... Aquí el capítulo de esta semana!**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Por los árboles de las afueras de Konoha, van un grupo de shinobis al rescate del equipo de Sakura. Minutos más tarde de que partiera el equipo, llegó un pergamino de Suna que explicaba de quienes se trataban los enemigos que iban tras Temari. Nada más llegar el pergamino de Suna, se dirigieron a buscarlos con la esperanza de que no fuera tarde.

-¡Kiba! ¿Algún rastro?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Todavía no. Shino, ¿cómo lo llevas?

-Creo que he encontrado algo

Shino se detuvo en la base de un árbol donde se encontraba el abanico de Temari.

-Eso es…

-Es de Temari. Deben estar cerca-acabó el Nara mirando por los alrededores.

Unos metros más adelante, Kiba se encontró con Sakura, Sai y Akijima tirados en el suelo.

-¡Están aquí! Pero están inconscientes… Debemos llevarlos al hospital y rápido-dijo Kiba cogiendo a una Sakura inconsciente.

Shikamaru estaba mirando a los alrededores con la esperanza de ver a la kunoichi de Suna.

-Shikamaru… Su olor ya no está…-dijo Kiba –Lo siento… pero tenemos que irnos ya

-¡Mierda!-maldijo Shikamaru apretando el puño con frustración.

Cargaron con sus compañeros caídos y se dirigieron al hospital lo antes posible.

Pasaron dos días después del ataque en el bosque. Por suerte Sakura y los demás llegaron a tiempo al hospital y pudieron extraer el veneno de todos sin problemas pero ninguno despertó en ese tiempo. Tsunade, la encargada de vigilarlos, estaba cada vez más preocupada. A pesar de extraer el veneno ninguno mostraba signos de abrir los ojos y solo podía esperar.

La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas; una luz de atardecer. En la habitación del hospital se encontraban en cama Sai, Sakura y Akijima. Sentada en un taburete al lado de Sai, estaba Ino agarrándole fuertemente la mano y mirando su rostro con preocupación. Tsunade se encontraba de pie, respaldándose en la pared cercana a Sakura.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿Cuándo cree que despertarán?-preguntó Ino sin dejar de mirar al shinobi.

-No lo sé… Ya deberían haberlo hecho

La sala volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del Hokage, se encontraban Shikamaru y Kakashi:

-Ya veo… Así que ni tú te esperabas esto…

-Sí… Lo siento

-No lo hagas. Nadie sabía qué pasaría con exactitud. Ni siquiera tú

-¡Pero…!-respondió Shikamaru molesto-si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, a lo mejor no se la habrían llevado…

-Shikamaru…-dijo Kakashi con tristeza.

-No te culpes-dijo una voz.

Por la puerta de la oficina apareció Kankurô con expresión triste.

-Kankurô… –soltó Shikamaru dándose la vuelta para verlo.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, pero ellos fueron más rápidos. No se le puede hacer nada

Shikamaru no entendía por qué nadie le echaba la culpa de lo que había pasado. Fue él quien consiguió convencer a los ancianos de seguir el plan que él ideó. Fue él que, sabiendo que alguien iba detrás de Temari, la dejó ir a esa misión. Si solo hubiera sabido de quienes se trataban antes, habría ideado una estrategia mejor. Y ahora, por culpa de su error, se han llevado a alguien preciado para él. Si solo lo hubiera sabido antes…

-Lo siento, no pude evitar que se la llevaran…-susurró Shikamaru evitando mirar a los ojos a Kankurô y concentrando la mirada en el suelo.

-Ya no te disculpes más. Lo echo, echo está. Ahora solo debemos centrarnos en descubrir donde se la han llevado y darles una lección por llevarse a mi hermana

Shikamaru se sentía cada vez más frustrado. ¿Por qué personas preciadas para él se iban de esta manera? No podría soportar pasar por lo mismo que con Asuma, su padre y esa vez cuando casi pierde a sus amigos por ir tras Sasuke. No otra vez. No dejaría que le hicieran nada a ella. Si tenía que eliminar a todo aquel que estuviera en medio para llegar, lo haría, pero no dejaría que le hicieran nada mientras él siga con vida.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?-preguntó Kankurô.

-Tengo algo en mente-respondió Shikamaru.

En la habitación del hospital donde se encontraban los ninjas caídos, Sai empezó a mostrar signos de despertar.

-¡Sai!-gritó Ino abrazando a un Sai consciente.

-Ino… duele…

-¡Ah! Lo siento…-dijo Ino entre lágrimas y volviendo a sentarse en el taburete.

Tsunade se acercó y preguntó cómo se encontraba. Como médico, le aliviaba saber que sus pacientes mostraban signos de mejora.

-Estoy bien. Algo cansado pero ya está-respondió Sai.

-Menos mal…-dejó salir un suspiro la Quinta.

-¡Oh! Veo que ya estás despierto-dijo Shikamaru entrando a la habitación seguido por Kankurô.

En ese momento, Sakura y Akijima también parecieron despertarse.

-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó preocupada Tsunade. Le había cogido cariño a su alumna después de los entrenamientos que mantuvieron esos casi tres años antes de que volviera Naruto de su entrenamiento con Jirayia y estaba bastante preocupada por ella.

-Estoy bien, Tsunade-sama-dijo Sakura intentando sonreírle a su profesora.

-Aki ¿cómo lo llevas?-preguntó Kankurô sentándose en un sillón cerca de su cama.

Akijima permaneció en silencio y no se atrevió a mirar ni a Kankurô ni a Shikamaru.

-Lo siento mucho, Kankurô-san… He fallado…-susurró Aki apretando las sábanas con las manos.

-De nada sirve lamentarse ahora-dijo Shikamaru mirando a Aki.

-Mira quien habla-bromeó Kankurô.

-Todos-elevó más el tono el Nara-sé que os sentís frustrados no sólo por haber dejado que se llevaran a una compañera sino por haber sido derrotados de esa forma. Por eso, necesito que me ayudéis

Sai sonrió y, acomodándose en la cama, dijo:

-Por supuesto. Voy a hacerles pagar lo que han hecho

Shikamaru sonrió de lado comprendiendo el porqué de la ira del exANBU:

-Cuento contigo

-¡Yo también!-exclamó Sakura-Nos hicieron quedar como completos perdedores. No se lo perdonaré-dijo chocando puños.

-¿Aki?-preguntó Shikamaru mirando al pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto. Pagarán por haberse llevado a Temari-sama

Shikamaru solo pudo sonreír y dijo:

-Bien pues, en cuanto salgáis del hospital, nos ponemos en marcha

Esa misma tarde los shinobis pudieron recibir el alta pero Shikamaru decidió que partirían al amanecer para así poder descansar y marchar con plenas fuerzas. Lo último que quería era tener más bajas. Todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas pero Shikamaru decidió hacer una parada antes de ir a casa.

-¿Cómo estás, Asuma?-dijo arrodillándose delante de la tumba y encendiendo un cigarrillo, dejándolo en la tumba-Se está haciendo costumbre esto de verte antes de una misión-bromeó el Nara. Después se volvió a poner serio: -Parece ser que mi plan de protegerla no han funcionado… ¿No es irónico que por intentar protegerla acabe siendo secuestrada? No quiero que pase lo mismo que contigo, Asuma…

-No creo que cometas dos veces el mismo error

Al escuchar la voz, el shinobi de las sombras se dio la vuelta para descubrir de quién se trataba.

-Kurenai-sensei…-sonrió la pelinegra.

-Kakashi me ha contado lo que ha pasado. Aun no me puedo creer que existan seguidores de ese hombre…-explicó con tono serio.

-Ni yo. Me pilló por sorpresa. Por eso…-apartó la mirada de Kurenai.

-Shika-niichan…-susurró una voz de detrás de Kurenai.

-¿Mirai?-la niña corrió a abrazar al Nara y él no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la pequeña al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo conseguía esta niña sacarle siempre una sonrisa incluso en los peores momentos?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Mama me ha dicho que se han llevado a una amiga tuya… ¿Es verdad?

-Sí-al decir esto, Mirai entristeció más-Pero no te preocupes porque la traeré de vuelta. Lo prometo-dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Mirai pareció estar más animada y dijo: -¿De verdad? Entonces cuando vuelva, ¿podremos jugar todos?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Seguro que estará encantada

Kurenai sonrió por la escena que tenía delante. La situación era parecida a cuando Shikamaru tuvo que ir al País del Silencio solo que, esta vez, él parecía estar mucho más seguro de qué hacer y se veía que era él mismo. Estaba segura de que la traería de vuelta.

-Vamos Mirai, saluda a tu padre y volvamos que se hace tarde

-¡Haaai! ¡Buenas noches, papa! Shika-niichan-miró al shinobi con una sonrisa en el rostro-cumple con tu promesa, ¿sí?

-¡Sí!-respondió decidido.

 _Espérame, Temari._


	8. Chapter 8

**Llegó el capitulo de esta semana! Y no solo eso, os acordáis de lo que dije en el capitulo anterior? Eso de que subiría dos capítulos seguidos si me daba uno de esos arrebatos o algo así XD Pues me ha dado uno y aquí tenéis DOBLE capítulo! Además, la gente parece decir que son cortitos así que... Toma doble capítulo XD Y ya no tengo nada más que decir, solo que espero que los disfrutéis!**

 **Y no me iré sin decir que, gracias a las personas que me dejan un comentario! No sabéis la alegría y los ánimos que me da para seguir la historia!**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Al amanecer, todos se encontraban listos con sus armas equipadas y preparados para partir. Y nada más salir el sol, ya estaban en la entrada de la aldea, listos para ir a Yugakure*.

-¿Listos?-preguntó Sakura ajustándose los guantes.

-Más que nunca-respondió Kankurô.

-Pues en marcha-ordenó el Nara y salieron por las puertas de la aldea.

Se pusieron a saltar por las ramas de los arboles dirección al País de las Aguas Termales y Akijima no paraba de pensar en lo que sucedió la anterior tarde en el hospital.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-En la habitación del hospital—_

 _-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?-preguntó Sai._

 _-Primero de todo, quisiera saber cuándo podréis salir de aquí-respondió Shikamaru mirando a la Senju._

 _-Solo faltaba que despertaran así que esta misma tarde podrán salir de aquí pero preferiría que os lo tomarais con calma_

 _-Bien. Entonces partiremos al amanecer. ¿Alguna queja?-todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con el plan._

 _-Empezaré contándoos de quien se trata nuestro enemigo. Nos enfrentamos a un grupo de fanáticos del dios Jashin_

 _Ino reaccionó sorprendida:-¡¿Jashin?! Espera, ¿esos no eran…?_

 _-Sí. Lo mismo que con el miembro de Akatsuki, Hidan. Ellos son además sus discípulos. Al parecer el objetivo no era Temari, sino que me buscaban a mí. De alguna forma han descubierto que Temari y yo somos cercanos y la han querido usar como carnada para atraerme hacia ellos. O ese parecía su plan al principio_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Sakura._

 _Kankurô intervino: -Pues que se rumorea que quieren traer de vuelta a su maestro. Y lo más seguro es que quieran usar a Temari como médium para hacerlo. Algo así como el Edo Tensei_

 _-Espera un momento-interrumpió Ino- si dicen que quieren traerlo de vuelta, ¿significa que ya está muerto? Quiero decir, él se encontraba en tu bosque enterrado y durante la guerra él no fue revivido por el Edo Tensei por lo que aún estaba vivo en ese entonces…_

 _-Quién sabe. Pero para realizar un ritual y traer a alguien de entre los muertos equivale a dar una vida a cambio, por lo que Temari morirá si no hacemos algo y sinceramente no quisiera volver a ver a ese tipo y menos sabiendo que ha sido revivido a partir de ella…-respondió el Nara. La situación le ponía nervioso. Si no llegaban a tiempo, Temari moriría y si diese el caso de que llegan y están en medio del ritual, ella podría morir también. Este tipo de rituales son muy complejos y nadie sabe con seguridad qué pasa con el sacrificio si el ritual es detenido a la mitad. La única manera de asegurarse de que viva es llegando antes de que empiecen el sacrificio._ Espero no equivocarme- _pensó Shikamaru._

 _-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- exclamó el pelirrojo- ¡¿No deberías haber ido tras ella en vez de esperar a que nos recuperemos?!_

 _-Los detalles llegaron ayer. No puedes ir detrás de alguien sin saber a quién te enfrentas porque así solo consigues más bajas. Además, tenía pensado partir hoy mismo si no despertabais pero pensé que vosotros también querríais una parte de estos tíos-acabó el Nara con una media sonrisa._

 _Ino bufó._ Creo que Temari le ha pegado algo de su carácter a Shikamaru. Aunque al menos sirve para algo ya que parece bastante motivado- _pensó con una sonrisa en la cara._

 _Volvió a intervenir el pelinegro:-Tsunade-sama, quisiera que le diera un mensaje a Kakashi-sensei de mi parte_

 _-Cuenta con ello- respondió Tsunade._

 _El Nara y Tsunade se fueron fuera de la habitación. Dentro de la habitación, se podían escuchar susurros de lo que estuvieran hablando Shikamaru y Tsunade._ ¿De qué estarán hablando? ¿Un plan? _Akijima no podía parar de pensar qué tenía en mente el estratega. Se abrió la puerta de la habitación pero solo entró el Nara._

 _-Ino, necesito que me hagas un favor-pidió Shikamaru._

 _-¡Cuenta conmigo!-exclamó la rubia._

 _-Bien, pues nada más lleguemos a la Aldea de las Aguas Termales nos dedicaremos a buscar información. Qué hacer después, os lo contaré una vez tengamos lo que buscamos_

 _-¡Entendido!-gritaron._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 _¿Qué tendrá en mente?_ pensó Akijima mirando de reojo al Nara. No conocía muy bien al Nara pero según había oído, era considerado la persona más inteligente de todo el país del Fuego. Tampoco le sorprendió mucho ya que lideró la Alianza Shinobi después de la muerte de Shikaku Nara. Si pudo liderar a todo un ejército de shinobis cerca de la victoria, podrá traerla de vuelta sin problemas. _O eso quiero creer…_ Eso le llevaba a pensar, entonces, ¿cómo dejó que se llevaran a Temari tan fácilmente? _Lo último que quiero pensar es que lo hiciera a propósito…_ pensó el pelirrojo. A pesar de que las aldeas estaban en paz, aún pueden quedar rencores. Empezar un conflicto entre aldeas es tan fácil como incendiar un trozo de papel; una pequeña llama puede deshacerse de todo el papel en cuestión de segundos. _¿Pero qué dices Aki? Mírate, dudando de la persona que está ideando una estrategia para rescatar a Temari-sama… Aunque esto se podría haber evitado…_ se dijo a sí mismo Akijima sin dejar de mirar al Nara.

-Shikamaru-habló el pelirrojo-¿Qué te hace pensar que Temari sigue con vida? Con el tiempo que ha pasado ella ya…-dijo apenado.

-El tiempo que tardas de aquí al País de las Aguas Termales es de un día y medio pero teniendo en cuenta que cargan con alguien, lo normal es tardar un poco más. Puede que dos días. Eso significa que llegaron ayer al país. Además necesitas tiempo para preparar lo necesario y lo más probable es que estén exhaustos del viaje también; eso nos hace ganar tiempo a nosotros para llegar y buscarlos

-Pero el tiempo que tardamos nosotros en llegar, ellos lo pueden aprovechar para llevar a cabo el ritual-cuestionó Aki.

-Es probable pero, tomando de ejemplo vuestro caso con el veneno, he pensado que Temari aún no esté despierta

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Kankurô.

-¿Verdad que cuando secuestras a alguien prefieres que se quede callado el mayor tiempo posible? Eso significa que la habrán envenenado con más cantidad de la que teníais vosotros para asegurarse de que permaneciera más tiempo inconsciente. Además, conociendo la clase de personas que son, prefieren que su víctima esté plenamente despierta para verla sufrir. Y, en el mejor de los casos, Temari seguirá viva por dos o tres días más

Akijima tragó saliva y preguntó:-¿Y en el peor de los casos?

Shikamaru permaneció en silencio y en un susurro, respondió:- En el peor de los casos, ella ahora estaría siendo sacrificada…

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más y aceleraron el ritmo para evitar lo peor.

*Yugakure: Aldea de las Aguas Termales.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí, en este capítulo, he introducido a unos cuantos personajes nuevos, inventados por mi, que si no os queda muy claro cómo son y tenéis curiosidad de cómo me los imagino yo, estoy dispuesta a haceros unos bocetos si ayuda. Aunque cada uno es libre de imaginarse a los personajes como le venga en gana XD**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

-Benjiro-llamó un hombre entrando a una sala espaciosa. Tenía un gran ventanal que dejaba ver toda la aldea y se podía apreciar como el sol se escondía detrás de los edificios de la aldea. La sala estaba decorada con los muebles suficientes, un escritorio con silla y delante un sofá con una pequeña mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-La presa aún no despierta. Estamos algo preocupados y hay bastante tensión entre nuestros hombres. Creen que estamos dejando demasiado tiempo para que la aldea venga con un equipo de rescate

-No te preocupes, Hisoka. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Si lo que te preocupa es que vengan a rescatarla, yo no lo haría porque aunque vengan el ritual se hará igual. Creo en la fuerza de mis subordinados y en que detendrán a cualquier intruso que ose interrumpirnos. Es más, estoy deseando que vengan y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro-contestó con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó acercándose al hombre de la ventana.

-Porque así el Maestro podrá deshacerse de aquel que lo envió con nuestro Dios

-Ya veo-respondió poniéndose al lado suyo.

Benjiro tenía los lados de su cabeza y la nuca rapados y los cabellos castaños restantes atados en una pequeña coleta en la coronilla de la cabeza. Normalmente lleva puesto una chaqueta negra de manga corta con capucha, pero ahora no parece llevarla y dejaba ver su quemadura en todo su brazo izquierdo y un gran tatuaje de un dragón en el derecho que le ocupaba todo el brazo. Debajo de la sudadera no lleva nada por lo que se podía apreciar todo su torso. Vestía con unos pantalones de tres cuartos azul marino y estaban atados al final, en la zona de la rodilla, por unas vendas que salían de sus sandalias altas negras. El lado izquierdo de la cara de Benjiro estaba totalmente quemada y en el lugar de su ojo, tenía uno de cristal.

Hisoka no sabía cómo había conseguido aquellas quemaduras pero tampoco le importaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle. Aunque conocía a Benjiro desde hacía unos años sabía cómo era él y no creía oportuno preguntar sobre el asunto. Nadie parecía importarle lo suficiente como para preguntarle aunque, al fin y al cabo, todos los que estaban aquí, estaban solo para llevar a cabo el ritual. Meros peones para lograr su objetivo. La vida de los demás no importaba excepto los más cercanos a Benjiro, que los consideraba como de la familia. Y él, Hisoka, era uno de ellos.

Benjiro interrumpió sus pensamientos-Hisoka, ¿te has asegurado de que no hayan fallos en el ritual?

-Hai. Con los niños que nos llevamos hemos podido hacer las pruebas suficientes y comprobar de que saldrá perfecto

-Eres cruel-dijo Benjiro mirándolo de reojo y con una media sonrisa-Usar a niños para eso. Aunque a mí me da igual si usas niños o perros mientras sepamos que será perfecto. Por cierto, ahora que te miro, ¿de dónde has sacado esa ropa?

El hombre que se hacía llamar Hisoka, llevaba puesto una gran capa de color negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas y pantalones oscuros con sandalias altas igual de oscuras. La capa tenía un cuello que le tapaba hasta debajo de su nariz dejando ver unos ojos oscuros violáceos y con ojeras que eran casi tapados por un flequillo de un rubio platino que destacaba por ser el único punto blanco en medio de tanta oscuridad.

-Meiko-chan ha pensado que me veía bien en esto y no soy quien para contradecirla-respondió calmado.

-Aunque Meiko sea tu novia no deberías dejar que te controle hasta en lo que te pones…

-Pero, a mí me gusta. Me da un aire más misterioso -dijo mirando a Benjiro.

-S-Si tú lo dices…Yo creo que se ha pasado un poco con tanto negro…

En un lugar algo más apartado de Yugakure, hay una montaña que posee la entrada a una cueva; lugar donde se encuentra la hermana del Kazekage.

Temari, inconsciente, se encontraba de rodillas y atada tanto en las muñecas como en los tobillos por cadenas que estaban conectadas con la pared que tenía detrás, dejándola en una postura no muy cómoda, con los brazos elevados sobre su cabeza. Pero al parecer, no se encuentra sola en esa celda.

-Onee-chan, despierta rápido por favor…-susurra una pequeña niña al borde de las lágrimas que está abrazando a la kunoichi- tengo miedo…

En ese instante, en la celda donde se encontraban ambas, entró un hombre que no llevaba nada puesto en el torso sino que tenía, tanto en el pecho como en los brazos, grandes tatuajes que no dejaban ver el color de su piel, dándole un efecto de piel oscura. En sus mejillas tenía dos líneas acabadas en punta que provenían de un tatuaje del cuello. Su cabello era corto y de color grisáceo y llevaba una banda en la frente que hacía que su pelo acabara en punta. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones marrones y unas sandalias negras. Además, en las orejas, tenía bastantes pendientes.

-Muévete niña-ordenó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó aferrándose más a la kunoichi.

-Solo voy a divertirme un rato-dijo con una sonrisa y apartando a la niña de su lado-Bien, veamos cuanto aguanta la kunoichi más cruel a esto-dijo elevando dos pequeñas rocas que, de los calientes que estaban, tenían un color rojizo-anaranjado, y parecían recién sacadas de un volcán -He preparado esto expresamente para ti

Se acercó a la rubia y, aprovechando que las manos de la kunoichi estaban juntas, las estrechó con las rocas haciendo contacto con las palmas de Temari.

Temari reaccionó y empezó a gritar por el ardor que sentía en las manos e intentó liberarse del agarre. El hombre solo reía por la reacción de la rubia y estuvo así un buen rato hasta que Temari paró de gritar incapaz de sentir dolor alguno.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo aguantas esto? Qué decepción… Ya decía yo, las mujeres no estáis hechas para las batallas. Deberíais dedicaros a los hombres y a la casa en vez de salir y estorbar

La niña, que había presenciado todo, solo podía llorar y suplicarle al hombre que se detuviera.

-¡Hiromi! ¿Qué haces?-preguntó una mujer a lo lejos.

-¡Solo pasar el rato!-contestó Hiromi y esta vez dirigiéndose a Temari y cogiéndola del mentón para que lo viera, dijo: -Espero con ansias el resurgir de Hidan-sama para así perderte de vista, mujer

El hombre se fue por donde vino y cerró la celda dejando a solas de nuevo a la niña y a Temari.

Cuando ya no se escucharon más los pasos del hombre de tatuajes, la niña se acercó a la rubia que tenía la cabeza agachada.

A Temari le dolían las manos y no estaba segura de poder moverlas para intentar escapar de las cadenas. Tampoco sabía si, aunque saliera, podría usar su abanico. Intentó moverlas para poder liberarse pero nada. ¡ _Mierda, absorben el chakra…! Esto no puede ir peor..._

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó entre sollozos la pequeña.

-¿Quién… eres?-intentó preguntar Temari.

-Me llamo Asuka… ¿por qué ese hombre te ha hecho esto?

Temari levantó la cabeza y vio a Asuka. Una niña que no tendría más de cinco años. Llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes color azul cielo pero estaba lleno de suciedad, seguramente llevaría mucho más tiempo que ella aquí y no tenía zapatos. Su cabello era castaño y lo tenía recogido en dos coletas bajas y con un flequillo en el lado izquierdo.

Asuka estaba temblando, probablemente por lo que Hiromi le había hecho, e intentó calmarla.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo intentando sonreír.

-Pero… tus manos…-susurró mirando las manos de la kunoichi que se encontraban bastante quemadas.

-No te preocupes, solo duele un poco-mintió la rubia intentando esconder las manos en vano para que no las viera-pero, a ti no te ha hecho nada, ¿no?

La niña asintió y se secó las lágrimas con las manos.

Temari no podía creer que trajeran a niños pequeños aquí. Los niños de su edad deberían estar jugando con otros niños o estar con su familia, no aquí metidos porque un grupo de cabrones quieran. _Esto es muy duro para niños tan pequeños… A saber qué le han hecho ya…_ pensó entristecida la rubia. _Tengo que sacarla de aquí y cuanto antes_ -¿Te llamabas Asuka verdad? Yo soy Temari

-¿Temari?* Que nombre más gracioso-rió la niña sacándole una risilla a la kunoichi

-Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Temari.

-Cinco-mostró enseñándole con los dedos

De repente se escucharon pasos de nuevo y Asuka se fue al lado de Temari

-Onee-chan…-se aferró a la rubia temblando.

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien-dijo con una sonrisa para intentar calmarla.

-¡Yooohooo!- dijo la misma voz animada de antes-¿Cómo estááás?

 _Esta chica es la del bosque…_ pensó Temari sin apartarle la mirada la chica.

-Hiromi me ha dicho que te has despertado así que he venido para cambiarte

-¿Cambiarme? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que no puedes ir al ritual así vestida. Necesitas ir con la ropa apropiada. A Hidan-sama no le gustaría verte así…-contestó la chica sin perder la sonrisa.

 _Lo sabía, estos están relacionados con ese miembro de los Akatsuki que mató al maestro de Shikamaru. Tienen los mismos ojos._

La chica se acercó a Temari y dijo-Ya verás como te gusta lo que te he cogid- ¿Oh? ¿Y esta niña? Bueno, da igual. ¿Te apartas?-preguntó intimidando a la niña y provocó que retrocediera unos metros, alejándose de la rubia.

-¿Tienes mano con los niños eh?-ironizó la kunoichi.

-Los niños no sirven para nada. Solo para llorar y estorbar-respondió calmada empezando a desvestir a Temari y ganándose una cara de desagrado de la rubia-Aunque sí que tendría hijos con mi Hisoka-chan-dijo llevándose las manos a sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Y mientras Meiko continuaba con su labor, Temari no hacía más que pensar en cómo salir de allí y con Asuka. Pero, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer si no se podía mover y encima algo tan sencillo como vestirse lo estaba haciendo otra persona? Temari se sentía algo impotente en esta situación y cada vez se encontraba con menos fuerzas. Tampoco podía arriesgarse a luchar, ¿y si le hacían algo a Asuka?

 _¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar, Shikamaru?_ Pensó Temari cerrando los ojos.

En algún momento, Meiko terminó de vestirla.

-¡Ah…! ¡Te queda estupendo!-dijo observando a la kunoichi- No sé por qué se quejan del conjunto que le he comprado a Hisoka-chan, si tengo buen gusto…-se preguntó la castaña yéndose de la celda y llevándose también la ropa de la rubia.

Había vestido a Temari con un top que solo cubría sus pechos. Iba de un rosa oscuro en la parte de arriba a un rosa pálido más abajo y tenía unas cintas que le daban la vuelta en el cuello y en forma de cruz por debajo del top. Le había puesto una falda larga del mismo color que el top y que se abría por los costados enseñando gran parte de su pierna y alrededor de su cadera tenía unas cintas que le daban la vuelta a la cintura. También llevaba dos pulseras doradas en los brazos y en el lugar de sus guantes, le había puesto unas muñequeras de las que sobresalen una parte para tapar su antemano. Un par de pendientes plateados con forma de cascada colgaban de sus orejas. Además le había quitado las dos coletas.

-Madre… si me ha puesto hasta el pendiente de la parte de arriba de la oreja… ¿ _Tanto quieren de vuelta a Hidan?_

-¡Qué guapa!-dijo emocionada Asuka.

-A-Arigato aunque preferiría que no fuera en esta situación que me lo dijeran…-dijo sonrojada la rubia.

-Esto…-empezó la niña-¿puedo peinarte?

-¿Eh?-Le extrañó escuchar eso ya que hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba. Sus únicos recuerdos de alguien peinándola son de cuando era más pequeña y su madre le pedía que se sentara delante del espejo para hacerle las coletas. Recuerda que le gustaba mucho que su madre la peinara. _Era tan agradable y cálido ese ambiente…_ -Claro-se dio la vuelta cara a la pared como pudo para que Asuka pudiera peinarla.

Puede que no fuera el momento más idóneo para una sesión de peluquería pero al menos conseguiría distraerse un rato y Asuka parecía gustarle la idea de peinar a la rubia.

-Mama me enseñó a hacer una trenza desde aquí-apuntó a la coronilla de la cabeza con el dedo.

-¿De verdad? Pues a ver cómo queda-dijo divertida la rubia y Asuka empezó a hacerle la trenza de raíz.

Y siguieron hablando para intentar olvidar la situación en la que se encontraban.

Después de un día y medio de viaje, los shinobis de Konoha junto a Kankurô y Akijima, consiguieron llegar a Yugakure. La aldea hacía años que dejó de ser una aldea oculta y parecía que les iba bastante bien. Por las calles había bastante actividad y los aldeanos parecían tranquilos. Se podía apreciar gran variedad de gente, desde los más tradicionales hasta los más modernos. Aunque la aldea parecía bastante avanzada, los más tradicionales parecían adaptarse perfectamente.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder. Preguntad a los ciudadanos si han notado actividad extraña últimamente –ordenó el Nara y todos se dispersaron en busca de información.

-Neee, Onee-chan-preguntó Asuka. Ya le había hecho el peinado a Temari. Le había hecho una trenza de raíz que dejaba su flequillo en su sitio y la trenza solo llegaba hasta el cuello. Asuka se encontraba tumbada en la falda de Temari, que continuaba atada.

-Dime

-¿Crees que vendrán a por nosotras?

La kunoichi sonrió y respondió: -Sí. Seguro que vendrán y antes de que te des cuenta estarás de vuelta con tu familia

-¿De verdad?-exclamó emocionada-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque en parte es culpa de un amigo mío que esté metida aquí pero-continuó con una sonrisa-estoy segura que sabrá cómo solucionarlo. Siempre lo hace

Asuka se quedó mirando a Temari un rato.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

-Nara Shikamaru. ¿Por qué preguntas?-intentó deducir la rubia.

-Onee-chan, ¿te gusta Shikamaru-niisan?

-¿Que se me gusta?-dijo algo sonrojada y sorprendida por el atrevimiento de la niña-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

La niña sonrió y dijo:- Porque sonríes igual que mama cuando habla sobre papa o cuando está con él

 _¿Que sonrío cuando hablo de él o estoy con él? De qué me suena…_

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Hace dos años-_

 _Temari acababa de llegar a su hotel después de una reunión con el consejo de Konoha. Su hermano Kankurô había venido también._

 _Cuando paso por delante de él, pudo notar que la estaba observando. Cuando Temari se sentó en el sofá, el marionetista preguntó:_

 _-Temari, ¿has estado con el chico Nara?_

 _-Sí. Me ha acompañado hasta aquí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _Kankurô rió como un niño pequeño y dijo:_

 _-¡Porque no has parado de sonreír desde que has entrado!_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 _Ahora que lo pienso, no me lo dijo solo esa vez. Hubo bastantes más._ Temari cayó en algo en ese momento y abrió los ojos de par en par. _¿En qué momento empezó a gustarme? ¿En los exámenes de Chûnin? ¿Después de la guerra? Espera no… Shikamaru no me gusta…_ Temari sonrió.

-¿Onee-chan?-preguntó la pequeña al notar que la rubia no decía nada.

-Asuka, Shikamaru no me gusta-dijo mirando a la niña que tenía una cara de no saber- me he enamorado completamente de ese vago. Es más, se podría decir que estamos saliendo…

La niña sonrió y se echó a dormir- _Lo sabía_ pensó y se quedó dormida.

 _Será posible… Mi hermano y esta niña se dan cuenta de que me gusta Shikamaru antes que él…_ pensó Temari mirando a Asuka _-Será el más listo del País del Fuego pero para estas cosas es el más lento…_ Suspiró

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tú tuvieras que venir a rescatarme, Shikamaru

*Temari: A Asuka le hizo gracia el nombre porque "temari" también es una pelota hecha de trozos de tela de los kimonos y es un juguete que las madres le dan a los niños.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta semana no tengo mucho que deciros. Solo que, se acerca lo bueno XD (y lo difícil de escribir... pero bueno, a ver que tal me sale)**

 **Y nada más. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo de esta semana!**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó el Nara.

Se encontraban en la habitación del hotel que habían cogido. No era muy espaciosa pero suficiente para que cinco personas pudieran descansar. Kankurô era el único que todavía faltaba por llegar; los demás estaban sentados en redonda en el suelo con un mapa de Yugakure en medio.

-Nada…-soltó Sakura con un suspiro.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Sai.

-Ni yo…-susurró Aki mirando el suelo.

 _¿Nada de nada? ¿Qué pasa aquí?_ Pensó el Nara-A ver si hay suerte y Kankurô trae buenas noticias…

Pasaban las horas pero Kankurô no parecía tener intenciones de volver. ¿ _Pero dónde se ha metido? Se llevan a su hermana y lo único que se le ocurre hacer para buscarla es perderse también… Vamos, espero que se haya perdido porque es la única excusa que le aceptaré…-_ pensó el Nara algo mosqueado por la actitud del ninja de la Arena.

Los demás en la sala podían ver la impaciencia del ninja de las sombras y Sai intentó calmarlo: -Shikamaru, cálmate. Seguro que está tardando porque ha encontrado una pista y quiere asegurarse de que es fiable

-Eso espero-respondió Shikamaru con impaciencia.

Pasaron unos minutos y Kankurô hizo su aparición.

-Lo siento, es que me he perdido-se disculpó rascándose la nuca nervioso.

Shikamaru decidió ignorar su comentario y dijo: -¿Traes algo?

Kankurô sonrió y se sentó: -Pues claro que sí. ¿Quién te crees que soy?-dijo orgulloso.

Aki se alegró al escuchar eso: -¿De verdad? ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, no sé todos los detalles, pero mañana los tendré. Al parecer han estado desapareciendo niños en las últimas semanas

-¿Niños?-preguntó Sakura-¿Para que querrían niños?

Shikamaru fue analizando la información que le brindaba el marionetista. ¿Estarían esos secuestros relacionados con los que se llevaron a Temari? -¿Qué información falta?

-Al parecer saben qué niños han desaparecido pero me dijo que no podía decírmelo en ese momento y que volviera mañana

-Ya veo

-¿Qué opinas?-le preguntó Sai.

-Hay gente que usa niños para practicar los rituales antes de usar al sujeto principal. Así que, es posible que esos niños desaparecidos estén relacionados con los que se llevaron a Temari

-Entonces, si encontramos a los niños, ¿encontraremos a Temari?-preguntó Aki.

-Es posible. Por ahora, descansemos y esperemos a tener toda la información. Una vez sepamos donde se encuentran los niños, iremos a buscarlos

Todos se tumbaron para dormir y apagaron la luz. Dormían todos en la misma habitación, solo con un futón en el suelo para cada uno.

La sala estaba en silencio aunque se podía apreciar un pequeño ruido que parecía de alguien dando vueltas en el futón y una peli rosa lo notó. -¿Problemas para dormir?-preguntó burlona-No pareces tú, Shikamaru

Shikamaru se giró para verla:- No puedo dejar de pensar que podría haber evitado todo esto y lo único que hice fue empeorarlo…

Sakura se apiadó del Nara e intentó consolarle:-Nadie sabía lo que pasaría… Ni siquiera tú. Además, si no nos hubieran atrapado de esa forma, podríamos haberla salvado…No todo es tu culpa. Pero noto que no te preocupa solo eso, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru suspiró. _¿Es que las mujeres lo saben todo solo con escuchar cómo hablas? De verdad, a veces dan miedo…_ -Temari actuaba extraña en la boda de Naruto. Al principio estábamos bien pero después parecía que me ocultaba algo y me evitaba... La noche antes de la misión también estuvo igual y no sé por qué. Es decir, ¿es que he hecho algo mal?

Sakura se lo quedó mirando un rato y le dijo: -Dime Shikamaru, ¿alguna vez, desde que estáis saliendo, habéis actuado como una pareja?

Shikamaru no entendió lo que quería decir.

-Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez os habéis agarrado de la mano, dado un beso o algo en público?-insistió la kunoichi.

-Puede… Pero, ¿crees que Temari está enfadada conmigo por eso? No es la típica chica de mostrar una relación a todo el mundo

-Puede que no lo sea pero creo que de vez en cuando le gustaría que demostraras lo que sientes

Shikamaru suspiró: -No es fácil teniendo en cuenta que vivimos a tres días de distancia

-Eso no es excusa-dijo Kankurô.

-¿Pero que…? ¡¿Qué hacéis despiertos?!-exclamó Shikamaru viendo que, tanto Sai como Kankurô como Akijima se encontraban plenamente despiertos y atentos a la conversación de ellos dos.

-Kankurô tiene razón. A Ino y a mí nos costó mostrar que éramos pareja al principio y yo he estado en muchas misiones últimamente pero siempre encuentro alguna forma de estar con ella

-Eso es diferente. A Ino se le dan mejor estas cosas que a mí…-dijo molesto el Nara.

-Reconozco que Temari no es la chica más romántica que vayas a conocer pero también le gustan estas cosas. Y sinceramente no quisiera a otro cuñado que no fueras tú porque ya me caes bien, así que, ya os estáis reconciliando. ¿Me oyes?-acusó Kankurô señalando al ninja de las sombras.

-Temari siempre intenta venir a Konoha para verte, Shikamaru-dijo Aki-Aunque solo sea para estar dos días en la hoja, ella viaja tres días solo para verte

-Eso es su forma de demostrarte que te quiere, Nara-dijo Kankurô-Créeme, hace más cosas por ti que por Gaara o yo. Y somos sus hermanos-acabó riendo el marionetista.

-Y a veces le gustaría recibir algo a cambio-dijo la peli rosa-A las chicas nos gusta ver que nuestros esfuerzos hacen efecto. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, Ino me contó que Temari te dio un beso cuando salió con Tsunade-sama. ¿Es verdad?

-¡¿Que has besado a mi hermana?!-exclamó enfadado Kankurô.

-Cálmate Kankurô-intentó calmar el Nara, nervioso, al ninja de la Arena. Esta actitud bipolar del marionetista le era problemático-En realidad no me besó

-¿Qué? –exclamaron todos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Si os vi-dijo Aki.

-Mendokusai… Lo que hizo fue, al cogerme de las mejillas, puso sus pulgares en mi boca antes de besarme _. Aunque en ese momento no me di cuenta…Bastante tenía ya con que estuviera así de cerca de mi cara…_ pensó Shikamaru recordando aquella noche en el bar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando al Nara sin poder creer lo que decía.

-Entonces, ¡¿no os habéis besado nunca?!-preguntó Sai incrédulo.

Shikamaru avergonzado se rascó la nuca: -No, nunca…

Todos en la sala empezaron a reírse del Nara que se volvía cada vez más y más rojo de la vergüenza.

-Tampoco es para reírse así…-susurró molesto.

-¿Qué no? Tienes casi veinte años, novia y ¿nunca la has besado? No sabía que se podía llegar a este nivel-dijo Kankurô entre risas.

Seguían riéndose del ninja de las sombras así que Shikamaru decidió echarse a dormir e ignorarlos.

-Vamos no te enfades-intentó decir Sakura entre risas y con lágrimas en los ojos-es solo que no es normal que una pareja tarde taaanto en darse el primer beso

-¿Y te crees que no lo he intentado? Por alguna razón cada vez que intento hacerlo me encuentro con que nos interrumpe alguien que necesita que firmemos papeles, que si reuniones imprevistas, que si "no es el lugar para esto", que si me pongo nervioso,... ¿Quieres que siga?-dijo el Nara irritado.

-Eso es tener mala suerte-dijo Sai ya calmado.

-Por no decir que la veo como mucho 7 días al mes

Sakura intentó animarle:-Bueno, ya surgirá la oportunidad. Solo necesitas esperar

-Eso hago y os estabais riendo-dijo Shikamaru mirando maléficamente al grupo.

-D-Dejemos el tema y vayámonos a dormir…-intentó calmar la peli rosa.

Después de echarse unas risas a costa de la vida amorosa del Nara, los shinobis consiguieron dormirse. Shikamaru seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho Sakura mientras intentaba dormirse. Que la causa del extraño comportamiento de la kunoichi de la Arena era por la falta de demostración de los sentimientos del Nara, era algo que no acababa de creerse. No acababa de convencerle la idea de que se tratase solo de eso. Tenía que haber algo más…

Faltarían unos minutos para el amanecer y Shikamaru fue el primero en despertarse. No consiguió dormir mucho esa noche ya que esa idea seguía rondándole por la cabeza. Se quedó mirando por la ventana para ver la salida del sol. El paisaje era realmente precioso. Se podía ver el sol saliendo por detrás de unas nubes realmente preciosas, de esas que piensas que han salido de una historia de cuento de hadas. Los rayos del sol que se veían eran débiles y parecía que en toda la ciudad había una pequeña neblina. Además, si ponías atención, podías escuchar el cantar de los pájaros. Shikamaru se acercó a la ventana para observar mejor el paisaje y pudo apreciar de que se trataban de gorriones. _Gorriones eh…*_ pensó con una mirada melancólica. Vio a la familia de gorriones reunida en la rama de un árbol cercano a la ventana. La que parecía la madre pájaro estaba alimentando a sus polluelos pero no podía ver al que era el padre. _La madre protegiendo a los hijos mientras el padre se ausenta… Realmente pega con tu perfil…_ De repente, llegó un gorrión más grande al nido. _¿Será el padre?_ El gorrión llevaba algo en el pico pero Shikamaru no pudo ver qué era, y lo dejó en el nido. Cuando llegó el gorrión macho al nido, toda la atención pasó de la madre a él. _Dándole la bienvenida eh… Me pregunto cómo será mi futuro… ¿Será mi vida igual que la de esta familia de gorriones?_ Al ver a la familia de los gorriones, Shikamaru no paraba de pensar en cómo sería su futuro o más importante, con quien pasaría ese futuro. _Si esta misión sale bien, a lo mejor ella…_ Suspiró. –A lo mejor estoy pensando demasiado en esto…

El sol ya se podía apreciar en el horizonte y la luz hacía rato que había llegado a la habitación del hotel. El ninja de las sombras se dio la vuelta para ver si sus compañeros se despertaban pero todos seguían profundamente dormidos.

 _Serán cabrones… Se ríen de mí y después son capaces de dormir tan tranquilos…_ pensó el Nara, lanzándoles una mirada asesina. _Ya me vengaré. Vosotros esperad_

Pasados unos minutos, los shinobis fueron despertando y preparándose para el largo día que los esperaba. Pagaron por la habitación del hotel y se fueron al lugar donde Kankurô consiguió la información.

Llegaron a una parada de dangos que se encontraba bastante vacía ya que solo había una pareja de señores mayores, que se tratarían de los dueños del local.

-Buenos días joven-saludo la señora.

-Buenos días. Vengo por lo de ayer-respondió el marionetista.

-¡Oh! Lo recuerdo pero antes de nada, ¿habéis desayunado?

-Esto…

-Eso es un no. Venga jovencitos, sentaros en una mesa y hasta que no os terminéis el desayuno no hay información, ¿entendido?-exigió la señora.

-H-hai…-asintieron todos sorprendidos por la actitud de la señora. Se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron.

-Miyuky, no deberías tratar así a los clientes…-dijo el señor mayor.

-Takeshi, antes que clientes son niños que necesitan alimentarse, ¿verdad?-dijo Miyuky sonriendo a los shinobis.

Takeshi se fue a preparar el desayuno para sus clientes mientras que Miyuky empezó a barrer la entrada de la tienda. Al cabo de un rato, el señor volvió con un gran plato de dangos y té para cada uno.

-Siento que os tengáis que quedar a la fuerza… -se disculpó.

-No se preocupe, al fin y al cabo teníamos que comer en algún momento-respondió Sakura aceptando la taza de té.

Mientras el grupo comía los dangos, iban haciéndoles preguntas a la pareja:

-¿Y cómo se han enterado de las desapariciones?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Aunque la gente prefiera mantener en secreto que han perdido a su hijo, siempre hay alguien que se acaba enterando-respondió orgullosa la señora.

-¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto?-preguntó Sai.

Takeshi fue quien le respondió:-Verás, a este país le ha costado mucho recuperarse después de haber dejado de ser una aldea oculta y este tipo de publicidad es lo último que necesita. Por eso la gente prefiere quedarse callada y aceptar que han perdido un hijo

-Que cruel…-susurró la kunoichi.

-¿Cómo has encontrado este lugar, Kankurô?-le preguntó el Nara-Será que no hay locales en la ciudad ¿y da la casualidad que das con el bueno?

-Pensar que dudarías de mis habilidades para recaudar información… Me ofendes, cuñado

En ese momento entraron en el local tres chicas jóvenes bellísimas vestidas con kimonos de diferente color cada una y cuando vieron al marionetista dijeron:-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Kankurô-sama! ¡Encontraste el sitio al final!

 _¿"sama"?_ -pensaron todos.

-H-Hai, gracias por la información-dijo nervioso el marionetista. Todos en la mesa comprendieron como consiguió tal información.

-Sai-empezó el Nara- ayer me dijiste que tardaba porque estaba recaudando información ¿no?

El exANBU decidió no responder.

-Ejem…-interrumpió Aki-¿y nos podría decir lo que nos falta?

-¡Oh, sí! Casi lo olvido. Ya sé que te dije que te diría quienes eran los que habían desaparecido pero son tantos los que se han ido que es imposible… Lo siento mucho…

-Pero no os preocupéis porque no os seremos tan inútiles-dijo Takeshi- Kankurô-san nos contó lo importante que era que supierais algo y queremos ayudaros a encontrar a su hermana

-Por favor, cuéntenos lo que sepan-pidió Shikamaru.

-Aunque no sepamos los desaparecidos, sí que sabemos de la última de ellas. Se trata de una niña de cinco años llamada Asuka y desapareció hace una semana. Pobre… ella solo estaba jugando delante de casa…-Miyuky se entristeció al pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado a esa pobre niña de tan solo cinco años. Quienes se llevaron a los niños de verdad no tenían piedad alguna.

Las chicas que acababan de entrar también estaban atentas a la conversación que mantenían los shinobis con los dueños del local e intervinieron:-¿Habláis sobre los niños desaparecidos?

-Sí. ¿Sabéis algo más?-preguntó el marionetista.

-En realidad sí. Se comenta por el pueblo que han visto a una niña, aunque no sé si es ella o no

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos y seguidamente agradecieron a los dueños por la hospitalidad, salieron del local y se fueron a buscar a la niña que con suerte les llevaría con Temari.

Se separaron y fueron en busca de Asuka. Sai usó su técnica para poder buscar desde el cielo y los demás se fueron por las calles y tejados. Fueron preguntando a la gente de la ciudad si habían visto a una niña sola y que pareciera perdida pero nadie parecía haberse fijado. Preguntaron hasta por la zona donde vivía la niña con la esperanza de que hubiera vuelto a casa pero nada. ¿Qué haría una niña después de escapar de sus secuestradores? Lo lógico es volver a casa… Pero al parecer la niña tiene otros planes.

-¿Dónde está?-se dijo el Nara corriendo por la ciudad buscando. Se habían puesto comunicadores para poder hablar entre ellos aunque estuvieran separados.

-¡La he encontrado!-informó Kankurô. Se encontraba detrás de una pared de una tienda, que había cerca de la plaza central, observando a la pequeña sin salir de su escondite. Con la gente que había acumulada en esa plaza, no necesitaría ni estar escondido. Nunca había visto a tanta gente en un solo sitio.

-¡¿De verdad?!-preguntó Sai.

-Sí. Está en el centro de la ciudad. Parada delante de una fuente en el centro de la plaza

-Kankurô, asegúrate de que está sola y acércate a ella. Vamos para allá-dijo Shikamaru cortando la transmisión y poniéndose en marcha hacia la plaza.

-¡Entendido!

La plaza estaba llena de gente y todos parecían ir con prisa y no hacían ni el más mínimo caso a la pequeña. Kankurô vio como la niña parecía estar buscando algo y se acercó a ella lentamente hasta que la tuvo delante.

-¿Eres Asuka?-preguntó el marionetista poniéndose de rodillas y quedando a su misma altura. De cerca pudo apreciar que la niña llevaba un vestido azul pero estaba bastante sucio, señal de que había estado encerrada. _No cabe duda. Es ella._

- _¿_ Quién eres?-preguntó insegura, poniendo los brazos cerca del pecho como protección.

-No te preocupes. No te voy a hacer nada

-¡Kankurô-san!-gritó Sakura acercándose a ellos. Detrás de ella venían Akijima y por último Shikamaru. Sai bajó desde el cielo montado en un pájaro- ¿Es ella?

La niña cada vez estaba más nerviosa ya que aparecía más y más gente que no conocía de nada hasta que vio al Nara y le reconoció.

-¡Nii-chan!-exclamó abrazando las piernas de Shikamaru y empezando a llorar. Todos se quedaron parados al ver que la niña parecía conocer a su amigo de algo. Shikamaru puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la separó de sus piernas y se agachó para estar a su altura. Asuka seguía llorando y el Nara le acarició la cabeza para intentar calmarla; y cuando sus llantos cesaron decidió preguntar:

-Te llamas Asuka, ¿verdad?-la pequeña asintió y le miró a los ojos-¿Temari te ha hablado de mí?

Con un hilo de voz respondió: -Hai…

-Dime, ¿podrías llevarnos al lugar donde esta?

Asuka se secó las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos y, decidida, respondió: -Hai. Pero hay que ir deprisa. Nee-chan está en peligro

-Entonces iremos con esto-dijo Sai abriendo su pergamino e invocando a tres de sus pájaros. Las personas de la plaza ahora parecían estar interesados en lo que pasaba ya que todos se detuvieron, sorprendidos, a ver lo que pasaba. Sai y Sakura montaron juntos en el mismo pájaro al igual que Kankurô y Akijima. Asuka parecía asombrada por ver pájaros tan grandes.

-Asuka, agárrate a mí-dijo el Nara. Asuka rodeó sus brazos en el cuello del Nara y él la cogió con el brazo izquierdo y la apretó contra él para que no cayera; y subió al ave. Una vez todos estuvieron listos, despegaron para salir de esa bulliciosa plaza.

*Gorriones: Para la gente que no lo sepa, que un gorrión se pare en tu ventana, es señal de que vas a tener buena suerte. Además, los gorriones son pájaros muy leales y protectores. También son pájaros que trabajan siempre en grupos y son capaces de intimidar hasta a un animal de mayor tamaño que ellos. Esto me recordó que Shikamaru y Temari, cuando trabajan juntos, son imparables y son muy leales, ya sea a sus aldeas o entre ellos. Creo que es una de las especies de aves que más los define y por eso los he incluido aquí.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ya sé que la semana pasada no subí capítulo pero fue por culpa de la semana de exámenes que me vino... Pero por fin soy libreee! *llora de felicidad* Y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir esta semana solo lo de siempre, que espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo que se ha hecho esperar tanto y gracias a la gente que me comenta! Lo aprecio mucho**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

-Asuka, ¿por dónde es?-repitió el Nara por tercera vez.

Hacía poco que habían sobrepasado volando la aldea y se encontraban a las afueras donde solo se veían grandes árboles y montañas a lo lejos. El cielo era de un color azul claro y lo acompañaba unas nubes blancas y esponjosas. Las vistas eran verdaderamente preciosas y parecía que, si estirabas un poco el brazo, podías tocar las nubes. La niña parecía disfrutar el estar montada en un pájaro y no pareció escuchar a Shikamaru las primeras veces.

A Shikamaru no pareció molestarle ya que la niña le recordaba algo a Mirai, pero tampoco podía perder el tiempo. Asuka se dio cuenta por fin del llamado del Nara y respondió:-En esa montaña de ahí-señaló una montaña a lo lejos-hay una cueva. Escapé por ahí

-¡Vamos!-exclamó Kankurô dirigiéndose a la montaña.

-¡Estoy harta de esto!-exclamó la kunoichi de la Arena.

-¡Cállate ya!-contestó Hiromi.

Por lo que Temari podía ver, iban por un pasillo en el que apenas había luz y todo parecía estar hecho de rocas por lo que se encontrarían en una cueva. Hiromi la llevaba sobre su hombro como si se tratase de un equipaje que llevara todos los días con él.

-¿Es que no sabéis hacer nada sin drogas? Qué patético

Llegó el día en que la usarían para traer de vuelta al miembro de los Akatsuki. Desde que llegó, Hiromi venía muy seguidamente a hacerle visitas con "regalos" para ella, que resultaban ser quemaduras en el cuerpo de Temari. A día de hoy tenía: manos, pies, parte de la espalda y vientre con quemaduras. A pesar de que no podía moverse por el dolor que le causaban las quemaduras, la habían drogado para asegurarse de que no lo hiciese.

-Como no te calles ya, te juro que te mato aquí mismo-dijo enfadado y moviendo un poco el cuerpo de la rubia para molestarla.

 _¿Habrá Asuka conseguido escapar?_ La noche anterior, en un descuido de Hiromi que dejó la puerta de la celda abierta, Asuka consiguió escapar mientras el hombre tatuado estaba ocupado con la rubia. Temari tenía la esperanza de que, a estas alturas, Shikamaru ya se hubiese dado cuenta de quienes eran los que estaban detrás de todo esto y que ya estuviera aquí y se hubiera encontrado con Asuka. _Confío en ti, Shikamaru_

Se acercaban al lugar del ritual.

El equipo de rescate estaba llegando a la entrada de la cueva cuando de repente un corte en el aire se dirige hacia ellos

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó Shikamaru esquivando el corte al igual que sus compañeros.

-¿De dónde ha venido eso?-preguntó Akijima.

En la entrada de la cueva podían ver a un hombre de pelo platino que llevaba una gran capa negra y empuñando una katana.

-Estoy encargado de vigilar la entrada y evitar a visitantes no deseados. Me haríais un favor si os marcharais ahora mismo-dijo bajando la katana.

-¿Un guardián eh?-dijo Sai aterrizando, acto que hicieron todos.

 _¡No tenemos tiempo para esto ahora…!_ pensó el Nara.

-Shikamaru, yo me encargo de este-dijo Sai sacando su pergamino.

-Sai… ¿Estás seguro que podrás tú solo?-dijo Sakura mirando a su compañero de equipo.

-No te preocupes porque yo también soy miembro del equipo 7. Puedo perfectamente con alguien como él

-Me estas subestimando, shinobi-dijo Hisoka poniéndose en guardia y levantando la espada a la altura de sus ojos.

-Cuento contigo, Sai-dijo el Nara poniéndose en marcha hacia la entrada de la cueva con Asuka todavía en brazos.

-¡No os dejaré pasar!-Hisoka se desabrochó la capa para tener más movilidad, impregnó de chakra su espada y, cuando fue a atacarlos, un gigante de tinta paró su ataque-¡¿Qué es esto?!

Shikamaru y los demás consiguieron entrar a la cueva mientras el peli plateado estaba ocupado con el gigante de tinta de Sai.

-Ahora vais a pagar por lo que nos hicisteis en el bosque-dijo Sai preparando pincel y pergamino.

-Aunque hayan conseguido entrar, no llegarán a tiempo. Esta cueva es un laberinto. Incluso nosotros nos perdemos-dijo liberándose del agarre que el gigante tenía sobre su espada.

-No subestimes a los ninjas de la Hoja

Mientras Sai se ocupaba del guardián de la entrada, Shikamaru y los demás corrían por los pasillos de la cueva sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigían. Asuka les era de utilidad en algunos momentos, ya que recordaba por donde había escapado pero solo sabía volver a la celda; lugar donde se dirigían.

 _¡Que no sea tarde por favor!-_ pensó angustiado el Nara.

-Parece que ya estamos todos-exclamó Benjiro.

Acababan de entrar, Hiromi y Temari, a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual. Era un lugar muy espacioso. En medio de la sala, en el suelo, habían dibujados unos círculos extraños hechos con sangre. En el centro del círculo habían dos palos cruzados, seguramente el lugar donde pondrían a Temari. Parecía que seguían dentro de la cueva ya que las paredes y el suelo seguían siendo de piedra. La kunoichi pudo apreciar que se colaba algo de luz en la sala y se dio cuenta de que había un agujero en el techo, justo encima del círculo. En la sala se encontraban Benjiro, que estaba en un lado del círculo, y la chica del bosque acabando de dibujar el extraño círculo.

Hiromi dejó en el suelo a Temari con brusquedad.

-Aquí la tienes, ¿podemos empezar ya esto?

Benjiro se fijó en que Temari estaba sola y se enfureció -Hiromi, ¿no te había dicho que trajeras a "las chicas"?

-Y eso he hecho, pero no entiendo por qué lo dices en plural… Solo había una-dijo calmado.

-¡Idiota! ¡Se te ha escapado la niña!-gritó Benjiro. _Esto se complica. Con la niña nos encontrarán antes… Bueno, no creo que consiga salir del laberinto tan rápido. Pero, si ha conseguido salir… Mierda, aún es pronto para empezar el ritual._ -No hay más remedio. Meiko, encárgate de los intrusos

-¡Haaai!- contestó Meiko levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Por qué envías a Meiko? Hisoka está en la puerta. No podrán con él tan fácilmente. Además, es imposible que nos encuentren tan rápido; la secuestramos hace solo seis días. Es imposible que sepan quienes somos a no ser que nos conocieran de antes. Y aunque lo supiesen, es muy poco tiempo para encontrarnos. Y no hablemos de la distancia-dijo molesto Hiromi.

-Pero a quien tengo como compañeros… Está claro que el que envió a Hidan-sama con Jashin-sama está entre ellos. Parece que ha venido a por su preciada novia-dijo sonriendo la última parte a Temari, ganándose una cara de desagrado de ésta.

-¿Por qué queréis traer de vuelta a Hidan?-preguntó la rubia.

Benjiro sonrió y contestó: -La pregunta correcta seria, ¿Por qué hay que revivir a un inmortal? Inmortal significa que no puede morir, entonces, ¿Por qué tenemos que revivir a Hidan-sama?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es simple, rubia-dijo acercándose a Temari y cogiéndola del cuello, la alzó y la llevó hasta el centro del círculo, donde estaban los dos palos y la mantuvo contra los palos-Fuisteis contra las leyes de la naturaleza matando a un inmortal y voy a poner solución a semejante error

-Hacer a alguien inmortal ya es ir contra naturaleza-intentó decir la kunoichi.

Benjiro y Hiromi rieron por lo dicho y el primero dijo sin perder la sonrisa:- A eso se le llama evolución. Los humanos siempre estamos evolucionando e inventando con la esperanza de vivir cada día mejor que el anterior y uno de esos inventos es la inmortalidad. Siendo inmortales evitamos tener que preocuparnos de que cada día sea el último de nuestras vidas, de entristecer a nuestros seres queridos porque ya no están entre nosotros, perder a grandes talentos de la historia y lo más importante; evitamos morir, dándonos la posibilidad de ver el futuro que estamos construyendo. ¿O es que alguna vez no has deseado que un ser querido que ya no está en este mundo nunca hubiese muerto? ¿O que la gente a la que aprecias ahora, nunca se fueran?

Temari permaneció en silencio, sin contestar a la pregunta a la que, por desgracia, tenía una respuesta…

-¿Ves? Tu cara me lo dice todo. Tú también lo has deseado. Pero no te preocupes porque un día llegará, ¡el día en que todos seamos inmortales!

-Deja de ser evolución cuando no se crean nuevas generaciones-susurró la kunoichi.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Es que acaso piensas llenar el mundo de gente? Siendo inmortales creas sobrepoblación y eventualmente nos quedaríamos sin tierras a las que poblar y sin provisiones y acabaremos entrando en guerra por territorio. Pero lo más importante,-dijo Temari sonriendo- morimos para dejar paso a la siguiente generación

Benjiro perdió su sonrisa y apretó con más fuerza la mano que sujetaba a Temari.

-Tonterías. Lo que dices es lo mismo que dejar un barco a la deriva sin estar dentro de él. No ves lo que pasará. ¿Cómo sabes entonces que todo saldrá como quieres?

-Se podría…decir que… es confiar… a ciegas. Es algo… que acabas aprendiendo-dijo entre respiraciones. _Mierda, me cuesta respirar…_

-No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Seguiré con el ritual-Benjiro rió y dijo: ¡Yo si fuera tú me alegraría porque vas a contribuir a la investigación por la inmortalidad!

Antes de que Temari se desmayara por falta de aire, solo consiguió escuchar la risa de Benjiro.

Shikamaru y los demás consiguieron llegar donde estuvieron Temari y Asuka retenidas y al entrar en la celda vieron algo en el suelo.

-Es una aguja-dijo Sakura cogiéndola del suelo-Probablemente algún tipo de droga para evitar que se moviera

-¿Crees poder crear un antídoto?-preguntó Kankurô.

-Aún queda algo en la aguja. Creo que podré crearlo pero voy a mirar por los alrededores a ver si encuentro la receta. Así me resultará más fácil. Vosotros id a buscar a Temari-san. En cuanto tenga el antídoto iré con vosotros

-Llévate a Asuka contigo-dijo el Nara bajando a la niña-Asuka, haz todo lo que te diga Sakura y no te separes de ella, ¿vale?

-Hai-dijo Asuka cogiéndole la mano a la peli rosa y yéndose con ella por el pasillo de donde vinieron.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea que se vaya con Sakura? Ella conoce mejor los pasillos-dijo Akijima.

-Estará más segura con Sakura que con nosotros y no creo que sepa cómo llegar al lugar donde se han llevado a Temari-respondió el Nara saliendo de la celda.

Kankurô, Akijima y Shikamaru se fueron por otro pasillo.

Mientras Akijima y los demás se dirigían al lugar donde se encontraba Temari, Sakura iba conversando con Asuka. Habían pasado por bastantes salas pero ninguna parecía tener la receta de la droga.

Llegaron a una puerta y decidieron entrar a comprobar. Sakura abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró al no notar a nadie dentro.

-Parece que no hay nadie aquí y está bastante oscuro… Asuka-chan, no te separes de mí

Sakura iba palpando la pared en busca de un interruptor y al final lo encontró.

-Mucho mejor

La sala no era muy grande. En medio había una mesa que tenía libros abiertos, ingredientes y un microscopio. Parecía que alguien había estado haciendo algo no hace mucho. La luz enfocaba principalmente a la mesa. En las paredes había estanterías llenas de libros y, observándolos de cerca, Sakura pudo notar que eran de medicina.

-Creo que hemos encontrado el sitio correcto, Asuka-chan

Sakura se acercó a la mesa central y, viendo los ingredientes, vio que eran los típicos que se usan para anestesiar a pacientes.

-Bien, pongámonos a trabajar-sacó la aguja y vertió un poco del contenido en una placa y la puso bajo el microscopio para analizarla. Por la mesa también habían diferentes sustancias que la peli rosa sabía qué eran y las iba probando sobre la muestra. A cada reacción, apuntaba en una hoja el resultado. _Parece que ninguna las sustancias de aquí son el antídoto. Supongo que tocará buscar el libro con la receta._

Asuka observaba asombrada el trabajo que iba haciendo la kunoichi.

-Sakura-neechan, ¿entiendes todo esto?

-La mayoría sí-dijo apartándose del microscopio y escribiendo en la hoja. _Aunque, esto es bastante difícil y complejo. Quien haya diseñado esta droga lo ha hecho antes._

La kunoichi pudo identificar algunas de las sustancias que contenía la droga y la buscó entre los libros que había por la mesa. Después de haber buscado entre la decena de libros que había sobre la mesa, consiguió encontrar el que buscaba. _Parece que es este. Estos ingredientes no parecen difíciles de conseguir y creo haberlos visto en una de las habitaciones que hemos pasado_ -Asuka-chan, ¿te puedes quedar sola un momento? Necesito unos ingredientes que están en una de las salas a las que entramos antes

-H-Hai

-No tardaré mucho-dijo yéndose por la puerta.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio. La lámpara, al iluminar solo la mesa, no dejaba ver mucho más allá de la mesa y todo el resto de la sala estaba a oscuras.

 _Está muy oscuro… No veo nada… P-pero no pasa nada, mientras esté en la luz no pasará nada…_ Y de repente, la luz se apagó. Asuka no se movió del sitio por miedo de que alguien se encontrara en la sala con ella. Escuchó pasos a lo lejos que parecían acercarse cada vez más al lugar donde estaba ella. Cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando lo peor. Escuchó los pasos cada vez más y más cerca hasta que se detuvieron y escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente y, el interruptor, se encendió. Asuka abrió los ojos y gritó.

-¿Habéis oído eso?-preguntó el pelirrojo deteniéndose.

-¿El qué? Yo no he escuchado nada. Este sitio es tan silencioso que me dan escalofríos…-dijo Kankurô frotándose los brazos con las manos.

-Yo tampoco he escuchado nada. Será tu imaginación-dijo el Nara sin detenerse.

-Supongo…-dijo continuando su camino.

-¡Un monstruo! –gritó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿A quién estas llamando monstruo?-respondió la peli rosa molesta. Llevaba una gran planta que no la dejaba ver por dónde iba.

-¿S-Sakura-neechan? Como no te vi la cara pensé que eras un monstruo verde-dijo con una risilla.

-Espero que fuera por eso…-dijo acercándose a la mesa y dejando la planta.

-¿Para qué quieres la planta?

-Servirá para el antídoto pero como no estoy segura de que me salga a la primera la he traído entera. Asuka-chan, ¿podrías arrancar unas cuantas hojas de la planta y triturarlas?

-¡Hai!-respondió empezando a arrancar las hojas y cortándolas en pedazos. Mientras Asuka trituraba las hojas, Sakura iba mezclando los ingredientes.

-Benjiro, ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un rato?-dijo Hiromi acercándose a la rubia que estaba atada a los palos por las muñecas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Más te vale no despertarla-amenazó Benjiro acercándose también.

-No te preocupes. Ya me lo agradecerás después- Hiromi levantó su mano derecha y puso el dedo índice y corazón en la frente de Temari. Con la otra mano, fue realizando diferentes sellos y parecía murmurar algo. De sus dedos empezó a salir chakra que se metía en la cabeza de la rubia-Esto es un viejo truco que aprendí cuando era estudiante-dijo apartando los dedos de la frente.

-¿Y qué hace?-preguntó Benjiro.

-Ya lo verás-respondió el tatuado con una sonrisa.

Mientras, en el laboratorio, Sakura tenía sobre la mesa un pergamino con una muestra de droga y comprobó si el antídoto era efectivo añadiendo unas gotas sobre ella. Al ver que la droga se evaporaba se alegró.

-¡Lo hemos hecho! Con esto, Temari-san podrá moverse de nuevo

-Oohh, eso sería un problema-se escuchó.

-¿Quién está ahí?-dijo Sakura.

-¡Elemento Agua: Pelota explosiva!

Antes de que la puerta explotara, Sakura puso a salvo a Asuka tapándola con su cuerpo. Cuando los restos de la puerta dejaron de lloverles encima, Sakura se puso en guardia. La explosión había dejado una cortina de humo pero podía distinguir una silueta en el lugar donde se encontraba la puerta.

-Mira lo que me has hecho hacer… ¿Sabes cuánto he trabajado para crear ese paralizante? ¡No voy a dejar que una estúpida kunoichi eche por tierra mi trabajo de esa manera!-dijo Meiko enfadada.

 _Esta es la del bosque…_ -¡Ni creas que voy a perder contra ti de nuevo!-Sakura se ajustó los guantes-Te voy a demostrar de lo que estamos hechos en Konoha

-¡Ja! No dejaré que ese antídoto salga de aquí-dijo sacando de una jarra que llevaba en la cintura, un tentáculo de agua.

 _Su forma de ataque es similar a la de Gaara. Controla el agua de la jarra cuando no tiene agua cerca…-_ Asuka-chan, en cuanto cree un pasillo, escápate por ahí y llévale esto a Shikamaru, ¿vale?-dijo dándole el antídoto.

-¡Hai!

-¡Que te crees tú que te voy a dejar ir! ¡Elemento Agua: Serpiente de Agua!-un tentáculo de agua viscosa se dirigió a las chicas.

-¡Cómete tu estúpida serpiente! ¡Ôkashô!-gritó golpeando el suelo con fuerza desequilibrando a Meiko y desviando la trayectoria del tentáculo y cargándose la sala donde estaban.

 _¿Qué es esta fuerza?_ Pensó Meiko cayendo al suelo. Cuando intentó levantarse, se encontró con la kunoichi justo en frente, lista para estamparle su puño en la cara. _¡Me va a dar en la cara!_

Sakura acumuló chakra en su puño-¡Y esto es por lo del otro día!-y la golpeó en la cara mandándola contra la pared que tenía detrás, rompiéndola y atravesándola una tras otra, creando un camino.

Shikamaru y los demás corrían por los pasillos sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigían hasta que vieron luz al final de un pasillo.

 _¿Hemos llegado?_

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Hiromi-dijo Benjiro apoyándose en la pared.

-Tranquilo, no le haría nada-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué no le harías nada? Entonces, ¿de dónde ha sacado esas quemaduras del cuerpo?

Hiromi rió- **Ahora** no le haría nada

-¿Ahora? ¿Cuál es la diferencia respecto a antes?

-Veras,-empezó sin perder la sonrisa- no me gusta nada que una mujer luche en el campo de batalla simplemente porque no valen para esto. Las mujeres fueron creadas para complacer los deseos de los hombres. Y aquí puedo apreciar que esta mujer tiene un buen cuerpo. Me gusta-dijo poniendo su mano en la cadera de Temari y subiéndola hasta la zona del pecho donde paró-Ha aguantado mis visitas y no esperaba que una mujer sobreviviera a mis quemaduras. Parece que no todas son unas completas inútiles-apartó la mano del costado del pecho y puso sus dedos cerca del escote y fue bajando el dedo índice hasta llegar al top donde agarró el borde y, con intención de quitárselo, dijo: -Veamos qué tan mujer eres

Justo cuando fue a arrancárselo sintió que no podía moverse.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-preguntó Hiromi intentando liberarse.

-Kagemane no Jutsu, completo. Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo-dijo el Nara con el ceño fruncido-Ya le estas quitando las manos de encima

Shikamaru había conseguido atrapar tanto a Hiromi como a Benjiro en su técnica. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, no esperaba encontrarse a un hombre intentando quitarle el top a Temari y eso no le agradó. A Kankurô tampoco pareció hacerle mucha gracia lo que vio.

-¡¿Qué pensabas hacerle a mi hermana?!-gritó furioso Kankurô.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si tenemos a la familia al completo. El hermano y el novio han venido a por la preciada princesa-dijo burlón Benjiro.

Mientras Shikamaru los tenía agarrados, Akijima se acercó a Hiromi con la intención de sacar a Temari de ahí.

-Te agradecería que te apartaras de ella- dijo apretando el puño. Shikamaru, viendo venir lo que tenía planeado el peli rojo, liberó su técnica antes de que le estampara el golpe en la cara que lo mandó volando contra la pared. Cuando Aki se puso a desatar a Temari, pudo comprobar que tenía quemaduras por el cuerpo. _Qué te han hecho…_ Acabó de desatarla y la llevó junto a Kankurô y Shikamaru. En ese instante, la pared cerca de donde estaban Shikamaru y Kankurô, empezó a quebrarse y, por el agujero, salió una Meiko disparada.

-¡¿Meiko?!-gritó Benjiro, asombrado de que su compañera saliera por la pared.

 _Esto tiene que ser obra de Sakura…_ pensaron aterrados por la fuerza de la kunoichi.

-Asuka-chan, corre hacia el final de este camino y si ves que la chica se acerca, escóndete donde puedas hasta que ya no la veas y dirígete de nuevo con Shikamaru

-¡Hai!-dijo empezando a correr por el camino creado por la peli rosa.

En la sala del ritual, Meiko empieza a levantarse.

-Esta me la pagas, frentona. Si no llega a ser porque he usado mi técnica para cubrirme, me matas…-dijo molesta dirigiéndose hacia Sakura por donde vino sin darse cuenta de que acabó en la sala del ritual.

Intentando ignorar lo que acababa de pasar, Akijima dejó a Temari en los brazos de Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, encárgate de ella, que yo me ocupo del tío de tatuajes-dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su objetivo que empezaba a recuperarse del golpe.

Por otra parte, cuando Aki dejó a Temari en los brazos del Nara, éste vio las quemaduras a lo largo de su cuerpo. Con un sentimiento de rabia y frustración por no haber podido evitar que le pasara nada, Shikamaru acercó el cuerpo de Temari más hacia él y juntó ambas frentes.

-Lo siento…-susurró.

Kankurô permanecía a su lado en silencio y observando a Shikamaru y Temari. No había mucha gente que demostrara tanto afecto a los hermanos de la arena, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el pasado que compartían, y ver a alguien demostrar ese cariño hacia alguno de ellos, le reconfortaba. _De verdad la quieres, Shikamaru…_ Kankurô salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el nombre del shinobi.

-¡Nii-chan!

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con Asuka que se dirigía hacia ellos agarrando algo en las manos.

-¡Asuka!-dijo Kanurô-¿Eso que llevas es el antídoto?

La niña llegó a su lado y, entre suspiros, dijo:-¡Hai!-y le entregó el pequeño bote al Nara. Shikamaru lo abrió y se lo dio a tomar a Temari. Con suerte, le devolvería la movilidad y también la despertaría. Se quedó esperando alguna reacción de la rubia al igual que su hermano y Asuka.

Benjiro, aun preso por la técnica del ninja de las sombras, veía como poco a poco sus planes se iban por tierra; y no le que gustaba para nada. _He trabajado mucho para que hoy todo saliera perfecto y por culpa de una mocosa me encuentro en esta situación… ¿Quién demonios se creen que son estos ninjas?_ Pensó activando uno de sus jutsus-¡Elemento Rayo: Castigo Divino!


	12. Chapter 12

**Y otra vez que me paso dos semanas sin subir capítulo... Maldita sea el instituto y mi poca organización XD En fin, siento que tengáis que esperar tanto tiempo para los capítulos. Aprovecho para decir que a la historia no le queda mucho más! Yo diría que unos cuatro o cinco capítulos y lo tendré terminado. Peeeero ya tengo una idea para otro fic y que incluirá más parejas aparte de Shikatema, aunque ésta seguirá siendo la principal. Y ya no digo más! Cuando la tenga algo mas avanzada ya diré si sale a la luz o no la historia XD**

 **¡Que disfrutéis!**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

En la entrada de la cueva, Sai y Hisoka seguían con su combate:

\- ¡Chôjû Giga!-gritó Sai, liberando a dos tigres de tinta.

-No servirá de nada-dijo Hisoka mientras cargaba de chakra su espada y, de un solo corte, se deshizo de las bestias de Sai. –Los samuráis estamos muy por encima de vosotros, shinobi. ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo?-exclamó dirigiéndose hacia Sai.

 _No parece que mi Chôjû Giga vaya a funcionar contra él…¡Entonces…!-_ Habrá que combatir el fuego con fuego-dijo sacando su tantô.

La katana de Hisoka y el tantô de Sai chocaron pero ninguno parecía ceder ante el otro.

-Combatir mi katana con un tantô. Tienes agallas-dijo Hisoka mientras presionaba más su espada contra Sai.

Sai sonrió y dijo:-Gracias por el cumplido

 _¿Pero qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Se está burlando de mí?-_ No es el momento para sonrisitas, ninja-dijo liberando el agarre que mantenían. Esto provocó que Sai retrocediera y Hisoka aprovechó la pequeña abertura para hacerle un corte en el pecho. _¡Mierda!_ Pensó el exANBU. Se alejó del peli plateado y se fijó en su herida que, por suerte, no era muy profunda.

-Si esto es todo lo que tienes, no eres digno de mi tiempo-dijo Hisoka, observando la sangre del shinobi en su katana y quitándola con un rápido movimiento de espada -Me desharé de ti e iré a por alguno de tus compañeros. A ver si ellos me entretienen más que tu

-Vaya, siento que no sea de tu agrado-dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

 _Tch, otra vez sonriendo. ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?! Me pone nervioso._ –¡Deja de actuar así!-dijo cargando contra Sai de nuevo.

Sai seguía el ritmo de Hisoka con bastante dificultad. Conseguía detener los ataques pero siempre a cambio de pequeñas aberturas que no pasaban desapercibidas para el peli plateado. El cuerpo de Sai ya tenía bastantes cortes que le había hecho Hisoka. _Lo sabía, sus ataques son de larga distancia. Así que, es normal que no sea tan bueno en corta. Mal enemigo con quien te has topado-_ pensó Hisoka.

 _Luchar contra una katana con mi tantô se me está haciendo difícil…_ Sai iba retrocediendo poco a poco a causa de los ataques de Hisoka hasta que llegó a un punto en el que Hisoka hizo un movimiento que envió el tantô de Sai fuera de su alcance, dejando al shinobi sin armas y a merced del samurái.

¡Mierda!-maldijo Sai.

Hisoka soltó una pequeña risa de victoria: -Aquí termina esto

Mientras, Sakura se encontraba en pleno combate contra Meiko en el pasillo donde Sakura encontró el antídoto:

-Elemento agua: ¡Lluvia de meteoros!-de la jarra de Meiko, salieron gran cantidad de esferas de agua que se alzaron sobre ella y se dirigieron hacia la peli rosa. Las esferas de agua, que conseguía esquivar la kunoichi, impactaban con gran fuerza en el suelo. Sakura fue esquivando todas las esferas sin ningún problema pero Meiko no hacía más que reírse a pesar de que sus ataques no estaban surtiendo efecto.

¿Por qué se ríe?-se preguntó la peli rosa. Sakura seguía y seguía esquivando y Meiko no dejaba de reírse como una psicópata. _¿Estaré pasando algo por alto? O eso o a esta tía se le va la cabeza…_ De repente, notó que el suelo estaba algo más resbaladizo que antes y le costaba más esquivar los ataques de Meiko. Una esfera se dirigía hacia ella _. ¡Mierda!_ El golpe provocó que la peli rosa impactara contra la pared.

-¿Qué te parece eso frentona?-dijo Meiko sin perder su sonrisa.

Sakura se levantó del suelo y pudo apreciar que se había roto el brazo izquierdo e intentó curárselo. _¡Esas esferas de verdad duelen…! Aunque quisiera esquivarlas, aquí no tengo mucho espacio… Y tampoco puedo ponerme a atacar sin pensar, podría acabar destruyéndolo todo cuando hay gente aquí dentro…¿Qué haré? Espera, ¿destruir?_ Pensó Sakura mirando a sus alrededores _¡Ya lo tengo!_

-No pienses demasiado peli rosa, esto va a ser rápido- dijo Meiko formando sellos.-Yo que tu iría preparando una vía de escape porque si te atrapo,-dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante-¡morirás!

-¡A ver si sonríes después de esto!-gritó Hisoka mientras dirigía su espada al cuello de Sai, con intención de cortárselo. Sai no se movió para nada de su sitio. Hisoka sonrió de lado al ver que estaba tan cerca de su victoria. _Parece que se ha rendido. ¡Esto hará las cosas más fáciles!_

 _¡Ahora! -_ pensó Sai y con un rápido movimiento de manos, realizó una combinación de sellos que Hisoka no esperaba.

-¿Pero qué…?-En el segundo que su espada hizo contacto con el cuello de Sai, el cuerpo del ninja se volvió tinta negra y se liberó una capa de niebla muy espesa-¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!-gritó Hisoka. La niebla era tan espesa que apenas podía verse a sí mismo.

-Si pensabas que iba a dejártelo tan fácil, te equivocas. Los ninjas de Konoha no somos tan débiles-escuchó decir a Sai en algún lugar dentro de la niebla. Hisoka no podía prever de donde saldría el siguiente ataque de su enemigo ya que la voz parecía provenir de todas direcciones.

-Ya estoy harto de tanta niebla. ¡Sal de dónde estés!-exclamó. Y con un rápido movimiento de espada, disipó la neblina. Cuando ya no quedaba rastro de ella, tampoco pudo ver al ninja de la hoja por ninguna parte-¿Huyendo de mitad de un combate? Y después quieres que no os llame débi-

-No te recomiendo terminar esa frase- escuchó decir cerca suyo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se encontró con que detrás suyo se encontraba Sai con su tantô en la mano y cerca de su cuello-Vaya. Estoy impresionado. No pensé que un ninja pudiera acorralarme de esta manera. Te felicito-dijo bajando su katana y tirándola al suelo-Me rindo. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos así?-sugirió levantando sus manos en señal de rendición.

Sai permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos antes de contestar con una sonrisa:-Agradezco que por fin me hayas reconocido como oponente pero- Sai agarró fuertemente su tantô y lo puso aún más cerca de la garganta del peli plateado-No puedo perdonarle la vida a alguien que usa la vida de otros como si fueran simples marionetas y menos si son niños-y le rasgó la garganta a Hisoka sin piedad, provocando su muerte instantánea y dejándolo caer en el suelo boca abajo.

-Elemento Rayo: ¡Castigo Divino!-gritó Benjiro. El cuerpo de Benjiro empezó a brillar con una luz blanca del que salían también pequeños rayos que se iban incrementando. Cuando su cuerpo ya estuvo totalmente envuelto de electricidad, soltó toda esa carga contra los shinobis.

-¡Shikamaru!-gritó el marionetista alertando al ninja de las sombras.

Shikamaru liberó su técnica y Kankurô cogió a Asuka y los dos shinobis esquivaron como pudieron la gran descarga eléctrica. A pesar de haber esquivado por poco el ataque, no se libraron de salir despedidos a causa de la expansión. Shikamaru y Temari estaban tumbados en el suelo y el Nara cubría con su cuerpo a la rubia mientras que Kankurô se encontraba cerca de una pared y abrazando a Asuka mientras la protegía.

La descarga que había liberado Benjiro dejó un gran agujero en el suelo y aún quedaban rastros de electricidad en el lugar. Benjiro rió al ver la destrucción que había causado-A ver si eso os enseña a no meteros en mis planes

Akijima, que se encontraba algo más alejado del lugar donde había ocurrido la descarga, seguía con su combate contra Hiromi –Yo no me distraería mucho, melenitas-dijo Hiromi lanzando un puñetazo en la cara de Aki que provocó que retrocediera unos metros.

 _¿Estarán bien?_ Pensó el peli rojo mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre que le había salido del labio y observando el lugar donde se encontraban Kankurô y los demás.

Hiromi notó que su contrincante estaba más centrado en la lucha de Benjiro que en la que estaban manteniendo ellos dos y le molestó-Si vas a estar más atento a ellos que a mí, haré esto rápido-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Akijima dirigió su mirada al tatuado:- No te confundas. Puede que esté atento a lo que pasa ahí pero eso no significa que no te esté haciendo caso-Aki dirigió sus manos a sus hombros y se cogió las mangas de la camisa.

 _¿Qué pretende?_ Se dijo Hiromi.

Akijima tiró de sus mangas y las rompió desvelando unos musculosos brazos y se puso en posición de ataque-Vengaré a Temari-sama por lo que le habéis hecho-dijo con una mirada desafiante y decidida.

Hiromi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ante el desafío-¡Esto se pone interesante!-dijo dirigiéndose hacia Aki para atacarle.

 _Ahora no puedo estar preocupándome por lo que le pueda estar pasando a Temari-sama. Kankurô-san y Shikamaru están con ella. Ellos se encargaran de todo._

-¡No te estás concentrando! Elemento Tierra- el tatuado empezó a formar sellos-¡Palmas explosivas!-colocó sus manos en el suelo y de él salieron dos manos de tierra de gran tamaño que se colocaron al costado de Akijima sin dejarle lugar para escapar, y se fueron ajuntando hasta aplastarle.

Kankurô se encontraba todavía cubriendo a Asuka del ataque anterior pero también estaba observando la lucha de Akijima y pudo escuchar el grito de dolor que soltó el peli rojo.

-Aki…

-¡Elemento Agua: Prisión!- de los pies de Sakura, salieron unos tentáculos que la iban encerrando.

 _¡No puedo dejar que me atrape ahora!-_ pensó mientras salía de aquella prisión. A cualquier sitio donde pisara, salían tentáculos con la intención de atraparla.

-¡Es inútil! Vayas donde vayas, ¡mis tentáculos te seguirán hasta que te atrapen!-dijo Meiko riendo.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Sakura mientras atacaba el suelo por donde saldrían los tentáculos.

-¡Eso tampoco funcionará!

La peli rosa volvió a golpear el lugar por donde saldría el tentáculo:-Se te ve muy confiada en tu técnica

Meiko volvió a reír:-Por supuesto. Nadie ha salido vivo de una batalla conmigo

-Siempre hay una primera vez-respondió la kunoichi esquivando con dificultad los tentáculos. _¡Otra vez el suelo!_

Sakura se dirigía a un punto en el pasillo que Meiko había estado esperando:-¡Eres mía!

Cuando Sakura llegó al punto estratégico ideado por la castaña, del agua del suelo salieron los tentáculos que la llevaban siguiendo todo el rato pero con mayor velocidad que antes y no llegó a esquivarlo. Los tentáculos se enrollaron a su alrededor y formaron una gran burbuja de agua con la kunoichi dentro.

Meiko rió con mucha más fuerza:-¿Ves? Nadie me puede ganar. Es una lástima, pensé que me entretendrías mucho más. Bueno, que se la va a hacer, si uno es débil…

Dentro de la burbuja, Sakura tenía dificultades para respirar. _¡Mierda! ¡Es como estar hundiéndose en un pantano!_

-Bye bye, kunoichi-san-dijo Meiko burlona.

De repente, notó que la burbuja se iba haciendo más pequeña. _¿Huh? ¿Por qué se está haciendo más pequeña? Espera ¡No me digas que…!_ -¡¿Qué has hecho frentona?!

Meiko dio un paso atrás y el suelo empezó a derrumbarse y con él, se iba el agua.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo lo has sabido?!

Sakura, que se había liberado de la prisión de agua, respondió:-Solo me fijé en que no usabas el agua del ambiente, sino el de tu jarra. Así que solo me hacía falta librarme de ella y mientras me atacabas con tus tentáculos, fui creando grietas en el suelo. Parece que mi idea no ha sido tan mala después de todo

A Meiko no pareció hacerle gracia que se hubiese burlado de ella de aquella manera y, furiosa, dijo:-¡Esta no te la perdono!-sin formar ningún tipo de sello, de la poca agua que quedaba en el lugar, salieron esferas de agua.

Sakura no pareció inmutarse de que la castaña contraatacara:-Yo si fuera tu no me movería mucho. El suelo está algo inestable…

-¡Y eso que más me-! –El suelo que se encontraba debajo de Meiko empezó a resquebrajarse y en cuestión de segundos Meiko cayó por la grieta que se había formado bajo sus pies.

-Mira que la avisé…-respondió Sakura asomándose por la grieta para ver si podía ver a su enemiga.

Después de que todo el humo que había causado la descarga de Benjiro se disipara, Shikamaru y Kankurô se pusieron de pie.

-¿Estás bien, Asuka?-preguntó el marionetista.

-H-hai…¿Y neechan y niichan?

-Estamos bien-respondió el Nara acercándose a ellos con Temari en brazos.

-Menos mal…-respiró aliviado Kankurô al ver a su hermana sin más heridas.

-Yo no estaría tan tranquilo-dijo Shikamaru dirigiendo la mirada a Benjiro-Lanzó ese ataque aun estando bajo mi técnica. Es un tío duro

No se encontraban en una buena situación para luchar. Tener a alguien inconsciente y a una niña pequeña a quien estar vigilando constantemente mientras tienes que luchar contra un enemigo, es demasiado complicado. _Hasta yo veo que estamos en una situación desfavorable… Conociendo la personalidad de estos tíos, es muy probable que utilicen a Temari o Asuka en nuestra contra si las descuidamos…No hay más remedio…-_ ¡Shikamaru! Tú cuida a Temari y Asuka. Yo me encargo de él-dijo Kankurô sacando un pergamino

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! Tu solo no-respondió mirando al marionetista pero no acabó la frase por la media sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de Kankurô, una sonrisa que ya le era familiar. _¿De verdad va a luchar contra él, él solo, después de ver de lo que es capaz? Aunque tampoco veo otra salida… No con Temari así y Asuka. Por dios… Estos hermanos acabarán conmigo…_ -Espero que sepas lo que haces-acabó el Nara alejándose de Kankurô.

-¡Pues claro que sí!-dijo sacando a Sasori-¡Qué empiece el espectáculo de marionetas!

Shikamaru se fue al fondo de la sala cerca de una pared con Asuka siguiéndole de cerca. Se puso de espaldas a la pared para así no llevarse ninguna sorpresa y se arrodilló en el suelo sin soltar a Temari. Asuka se había puesto al lado del Nara y observaba a la rubia.-Nii-chan… ¿Temari-nee se despertará?

-Eso espero…-Shikamaru contestó sin apartar la mirada de Temari. _Tiene el cuerpo frío y sus respiraciones son muy lentas…_ pensó acariciándole las mejillas -Me pregunto-empezó el Nara susurrando -en qué estarás soñando…

Fuera de la cueva, Sai se encontraba sentado en el suelo y tratando su heridas como podía:-Esto sería mejor que lo viese un médico…-dijo mirándose la herida del pecho.

-Lo que de verdad deberías decir es: "Tendría que haber sido más precavido…Mi querida novia se preocupará…"

Sai se dio la vuelta para averiguar de quien se trataba el dueño de aquella voz y cuando se giró, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No me hagas reír. ¿Crees de verdad poder tú solo contra mí?-dijo Benjiro.

-Eso no lo sabré hasta que lo intente

Benjiro rió:-Pues adelante. Pero te aseguro que el resultado será el que menos esperes

-El resultado ya sé cuál es. Y no me importa si soy yo u otra persona el que acabe contigo, mientras tus planes no se cumplan y tengas el castigo que te mereces por secuestrar a mi hermana cuando ella no tiene nada que ver con esto

-Cumpliré con mi objetivo quieras o no. Prepárate porque lo que experimentarás ahora no tiene nada que ver con lo que ya has visto-dijo mientras salían relámpagos de su cuerpo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Creí que me divertirías más tiempo…-dijo decepcionado Hiromi.

Delante del tatuado estaba el cuerpo de Akijima en el suelo, junto a la pila de escombros que había causado el ataque anterior de Hiromi. A pesar de que el golpe que recibió Aki podría haber sido mortal, aun se encontraba respirando y Hiromi lo percibió.

-¡Oi! ¿Sabes que te estoy viendo verdad? Es inútil hacerse el muerto conmigo

-…

Hiromi era un hombre de poca paciencia y esta situación lo llevaba al límite. Su oponente se encontraba delante de él, con la suficiente fuerza como para levantarse y continuar con la batalla que apenas habían empezado pero su enemigo prefería estar en el suelo –¡¿Es esta la forma en la que luchan los shinobis de hoy en día?! ¡Solo son mera palabrería! ¡Levanta del suelo! ¡Sé que todavía respiras y puedes seguir! ¡Tienes un combate que complacerme!- exclamó dirigiéndose hacia Aki.

A Aki le dolía hasta respirar. Ese último ataque le afectó algunos órganos vitales y no creía poder levantarse sin hacerse más daño aún. Y entre respiraciones, empezó a recordar algo que no había pasado hace mucho tiempo…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-¿Vigilar a la hermana del Kazekage? ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?_

 _-No es exactamente vigilarla. Solo quiero que te quedes a su lado y te metas de por medio si lo ves conveniente…_

 _-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? Temari-sama nunca aceptará que alguien la proteja…_

 _-Mi hermana puede parecer muy independiente y que no necesita de nadie, pero yo sé que ella lo necesita. Y Gaara también lo cree_

 _Kankurô y Akijima se encontraban en una taberna de Suna tomándose unas copas. La taberna tenía muebles de madera y no había mucha luz por lo que le daba un ambiente misterioso. No parecía haber mucha gente pero eso lo hacía perfecto, ni muy pesado ni muy vacío. Akijima y el mediano de los hermanos de la Arena se conocían de hacía ya tiempo y de vez en cuando decidían salir y tomar algo después de una larga y agotadora misión o día de oficina como era hoy el caso._

 _Akijima solo tenía contacto con el mediano de los hermano por lo que, que Kankurô le pidiese que vigilase a su hermana, le era algo incómodo._

 _-Pero Kankurô-san, ¿por qué yo? Hay muchos ninjas mejores que yo para este puesto. Los ANBU son mejores en esto…_

 _-Puede que sean mejores pero no es lo mismo y no me sirven_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _Kankurô sonrió maléficamente y dijo:-Verás, tengo un plan que en un futuro estoy seguro que mi queridísima hermana me agradecerá y para eso te necesito a ti y no a un ANBU_

 _Akijima no estaba del todo seguro de lo que tenía en mente el marionetista pero decidió confiar en él, solo por los años de amistad-Está bien. Acepto ser su guardia pero más te vale no meterme en un lío…_

 _-Bien. Pero antes de nada-Kankurô adquirió una actitud seria-¿Estás dispuesto a dar la vida, si es necesario, para proteger a Temari?_

 _Aki no se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la condición que le dijo el marionetista ya que sabía que, para él, su familia era lo más importante que tenía-Hai. Como shinobi de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena que soy, daré la vida si hace falta para proteger a nuestra princesa-dijo poniéndose firme y llevándose el puño al corazón._

 _-Así se habla. Pues ahora te cuento lo que tienes que hacer…_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 _No puedo dejar que me maten aquí… No sin antes haber adquirido mi venganza por lo que le ha hecho…_ pensó el peli rojo intentando ponerse en pie mientras el tatuado se dirigía hacia él. _Sería como romper el juramento que le hice a Kankurô-san_

-¡Gente como tú no son dignos de llamarse shinobis!-exclamó Hiromi mientras aceleraba el paso hacia el peli rojo para atacarle.

Tal afirmación enfureció al ninja de la Arena y cuando tuvo al tatuado enfrente, se puso de pie con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, detuvo el ataque, y exclamó:-¡Tú no eres digno de llamarte hombre si lastimas a una mujer!

 _En un lugar muy lejano de donde se encuentran nuestros héroes, una mujer de melena rubia sin recoger y con un traje que se asemeja al de una bailarina, se encuentra en mitad de la nada. Lo único que llega a alcanzar con la vista es un horizonte vacío. Debajo de sus pies descalzos puede notar agua pero no nota que se esté mojando y el cielo tiene las nubes más esponjosas que jamás haya visto._

 _-¿Dónde estoy?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sigo viva XD Siento mucho la espera pero se me acumularon los exámenes y he tenido que esperar hasta tener vacaciones...Eeen fin, espero que esteis pasando unas felices navidades y que tengáis un feliz año nuevo!**

 **Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo XD**

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

Kankurô envió a Sasori en dirección a Benjiro pero éste lo esquivó con facilidad. _Marionetas… No podría tener más suerte…_ Pensó con una media sonrisa _._ El marionetista siguió enviando ataques hacia Benjiro pero el ninja siempre conseguía escapar. Viendo que la estrategia no llevaba a ninguna parte, Kankurô decidió cambiar su táctica de ataque y envió a Karasu para apoyar a Sasori.

-Sigues enviando marionetas, una tras otra…-dijo Benjiro cargando su puño con electricidad-¡deberías tener cuidado porque a lo mejor alguien viene y…!-cuando tubo a Karasu delante le pegó el puñetazo cargado que lo hizo añicos-¡Te rompe los juguetes!-exclamó Benjiro soltando una carcajada.

Kankurô seguía mostrando un rostro de seriedad a pesar de que se había quedado sin Karasu. _Está claro que con dos marionetas tampoco consigo nada… ¿Qué hago?_ _Tampoco sé si debería capturarle o ir a por todo y matarle aquí mismo… -_ Tch, que problemático…Bueno, siempre puedo hacer algo entre medias-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes, te recomiendo que te retires. Sé cómo trabajan los marionetistas y por tu cuenta no podrás hacer nada-dijo Benjiro.

-Eso ya lo veremos-respondió mientras, con un movimiento de manos, hacía aparecer a Sasori cerca del ninja con la intención de atacarle con las hojas afiladas que le salían de la parte superior de la cadera. Benjiro se agachó en cuanto vio las hojas. Kankurô vio la oportunidad y, moviendo sus dedos, hizo que del estómago de Sasori saliera el cable recubierto de veneno que escondía. El ninja no se esperó el ataque que se le venía y la punta del cable, que estaba afilada, le atravesó el hombro. El cable empezó a moverse y a envolverse alrededor de su cuerpo y todo el cable pasando por la herida de su hombro, causándole gran dolor por el movimiento. El marionetista soltó una risilla:-¿Qué decías sobre los marionetistas? Parece que te he cerrado la boca

-Si crees que esto va a detenerme…-empezó mientras intentaba liberarse-está claro que no sabes con quién estás luchando-dijo rompiendo el cable y liberándose. Seguidamente, cogió parte del cable y atrajo hasta él a Sasori estampando otro golpe contra la marioneta que hizo que chocara contra el suelo con fuerza y se rompiera.

Kankurô se quedó sin habla al ver que se había liberado del cable de hierro sin dificultad alguna. _¿Pero de qué está hecho este tío? Mierda… al menos espero que el veneno sí que le haga efecto…_ Pensó el marionetista mientras hacía sellos con las manos.

-No sé por qué os estáis esforzando tanto en llevaros a la chica… No es a ella a quien queremos. Ella solo era el cebo para atraer al nuestro verdadero objetivo

-Eso ya lo sabemos. Pero-dijo acabando de realizar los sellos-te has llevado a la chica equivocada

-¿Y eso por qué? No es más que una kunoichi más-dijo con total seriedad.

Kankurô rió por la afirmación que hizo el ninja:- ¿Una kunoichi más dices? Está claro que no eras tú el que se encargaba de buscar información porque entonces sabrías que ella es la hermana del actual Kazekage e hija del anterior y te puedo asegurar que no es una kunoichi más

-¿Hija del anterior Kazekage dices? Eso es interesante… Pero, aunque suena tentador lo que me dices, no me interesaba ella. El que debe pagar por todo esto es Nara Shikamaru. ¡Él fue quien mató a Hidan-sama! ¡Y por ser cercano a él, ella pagará también!-gritó cargando todo su cuerpo con electricidad y dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Kankurô.

-¿De verdad piensas que vengándote contra ellos dos vas a solucionar algo?-preguntó el marionetista sin moverse del sitio.

-¡Sí si consigo llevar a cabo el ritual!-respondió levantando el brazo y golpeando a Kankurô. El golpe que le dio provocó que el marionetista se fuera directamente al suelo, cerca de su pies- Si no sois capaces de entender el porqué de todo esto, no sois rivales para mí-dijo observando el cuerpo inmóvil del marionetista.

-Ni lo entiendo ni me interesa entenderlo-escuchó decir en algún rincón de la sala-Lo único que sí entiendo es que te has atrevido a tocar a mi hermana y eso no te lo perdono

 _¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué…? ¿De dónde viene su voz? Si el cuerpo está aquí…entonces…_ Pensó Benjiro mientras intentaba deducir el origen de la voz.

-Kurohigi: ¡Sanshouo!- el supuesto cuerpo del marionetista, que se encontraba en el suelo a los pies de Benjiro, se transformó y se convirtió en Salamandra para intentar capturar a Benjiro. El ninja intentó escapar pero fue tan rápido el proceso de captura que no lo consiguió a tiempo y Salamandra lo capturó. Para evitar que se escapara, Kankurô reconstruyó a Sasori, lo acercó a Salamandra y lo envolvió con los cables _. Con suerte el veneno ya estará haciéndole efecto y debería estarse quieto…_ Pensó mientras se transformaba de nuevo en sí mismo. Se había transformado en el cuerpo caído de su marioneta Karasu que se encontraba a buena distancia de donde estaba Benjiro-Menos mal que estos trucos siempre funcionan…-dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

-¿Nii-chan?-preguntó extrañada la niña.

Shikamaru se encontraba en su característica pose con las manos en forma de "o" después de haber dejado tumbada en el suelo a Temari y haberle puesto su chaleco táctico para que cogiera algo más de calor.

 _No es normal que un antídoto tarde tanto en hacer su efecto… Tienen que haberle hecho algo más… ¿Pero el qué? Piensa Shikamaru, piensa…_

Asuka no entendía por qué de repente el ninja de las sombras se puso tan serio. No se atrevía a preguntarle por miedo a desconcentrarle por lo que decidió quedarse al lado de la rubia de la Arena.

* * *

-Tengo que encontrarme con Shikamaru y los demás-dijo Sakura.

El pasillo se encontraba en muy mal estado. Tanto que, un solo paso podría significar caer al vacío, algo que a la peli rosa no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Esto no me gusta. Está demasiado dañado como para salir de aquí. ¿Qué hago?-dijo preocupada la peli rosa. Sakura iba andando con cuidado de no pisar una grieta en el suelo que la hiciese caer pero, cuando se encontraba cerca de llegar a la zona que no estaba dañada, el suelo se desplomó bajo ella.

Sakura cayó por el agujero pero de repente notó que alguien la había cogido por la muñeca.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?

* * *

-¡Mierda!-maldijo el Nara golpeando el suelo con rabia. _No se me ocurre nada de lo que le podrían haber hecho… No pude evitar que se la llevaran, no he podido evitar que le hiciesen daño por mi culpa y no puedo averiguar qué le han hecho… ¿Solo puedo quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada?_

-Nii-chan…-susurró Asuka observando la frustración de Shikamaru por no poder ayudar a Temari.

A pesar de que Shikamaru estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pudo notar la presencia de diferentes chakras acercándose hacia ellos a toda velocidad-Algo se acerca-dijo sacando un kunai y poniéndose enfrente de Temari y Asuka. Si no podía averiguar lo que le pasaba a la rubia al menos la protegería hasta que lo averiguara.

Por las puertas de la sala empezaron a aparecer un gran número de ninjas que fueron acercándose al ninja de la hoja, empuñando armas.

-Supongo que no venís para saludarnos-dijo Shikamaru con una media sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Qué no soy digno de llamarme hombre dices? No me hagas reír. Soy más hombre que tú, ya que yo al menos sí que me levantaría del suelo y lucharía; no me quedaría en el suelo como una niña-dijo el tatuado pegándole una patada en el estómago para alejarlo de él.

El peli rojo se puso una mano en la zona donde Hiromi le dio la patada y dijo:-Si es por mantener mi promesa, me levantaré las veces que haga falta

-No sé qué es esa promesa de la que hablas pero me da igual mientras me proporciones el combate que quiero, como si estas luchando por una hormiga-dijo Hiromi y, empezando a hacer sellos, continuó-Elemento Fuego:¡Polillas!

-Elemento Agua: ¡Velo de Agua!-exclamó el peli rojo mientras un manto de agua lo protegía del ataque de Hiromi.

 _Es inútil. Esas polillas seguirán atacando hasta darle. Bien, me pregunto qué hará…_ Se preguntó Hiromi.

Las polillas de Hiromi seguían chocando contra el escudo de Akijima y parecía que cada vez lo hacían con más fuerza. El peli rojo tenía sus brazos delante de su rostro para mantener el escudo pero dejando un espacio para permitirle ver el rostro de su enemigo. _Mierda, si esto sigue así, no aguantaré mucho rato…¿Tan grande es la diferencia de fuerza entre nosotros?_ A medida que seguían los ataques, las polillas conseguían evaporar parte del escudo dejando una brecha por la que se podía colar otra pero Akijima intentaba cerrar ese hueco como podía.

-¡¿Te estas cansando héroe?! ¡A ver si ahora eres capaz de soltar más tonterías sobre cómo ser un hombre!-gritó Hiromi lanzando una polilla de mayor tamaño que las anteriores.

La polilla impactó contra el escudo del peli rojo causando que se evaporara gran parte de él y hacer retroceder al ninja de la Arena dejando una abertura para Hiromi. _¡Esto va mal!_ Se dijo a sí mismo el peli rojo.

-Esto ha terminado-dijo con una sonrisa el tatuado mientras con su boca empezaba a formar a gran velocidad una gran bola de lava que lanzó contra el ninja. A pesar de la distancia, Akijima podía notar la calor que emanaba la gran esfera.

 _¿Cómo se supone que debo de contra atacar eso? Maldita sea…¿hasta aquí llego…?_ Pensó Akijima mientras veía cómo se dirigía ese último ataque hacia él. Aún le dolía el cuerpo del ataque anterior de Hiromi y no estaba seguro de cuánto chakra le quedaba pero dudaba que mucho. Antes de que diera contra él el ataque del tatuado, lanzó una mirada en dirección al marionetista y a la rubia. _Lo siento Temari-sama, por no poder vengarte… Lo siento Kankurô-san, no he podido cumplir mi promesa…tendría que haber elegido a otro y no a mi…No soy apto para el puesto…¡Maldición! ¡Mi único trabajo era protegerla y mira como a terminado todo…! Si tan solo pudiese…No. No pienses en eso ahora Aki… No te llevará a ninguna parte... No dejaré que pase lo mismo que antes…¡Esta vez lo detendré! Aunque sea lo último que haga, si caigo, ¡que sea al menos luchando!_ Pensó el peli rojo mientras comenzaba a formar sellos.

-¡Sí que tienes ganas de sufrir! ¡Vaya idiota estas hecho!-exclamó Hiromi mientras reía.

-Elemento Agua:-dijo colocando las manos en el suelo-¡Géiser!-El suelo que se encontraba debajo de ellos empezó a temblar y a agrietarse. De repente, de la tierra que se encontraba debajo de la bola de lava, salió agua a gran presión que fue capaz de desviar la gran bola de lava que se dirigía hacia Aki y llegó hasta el techo haciéndolo añicos.

-I-Imposible _…¡¿Aun le quedaba tanta fuerza?!-_ Dijo mientras contemplaba asombrado el nuevo agujero del techo.

-No estás atento-escuchó una voz grave cerca suyo.

-¿Pero qué…?- Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Akijima le dio un golpe con el pie a la parte de atrás de las rodillas haciéndole flaquear, le cogió del brazo izquierdo y lo alzó por encima de él-¡No he terminado!- Con la intención de hacerle chocar contra el suelo, Akijima pisó con fuerza el suelo y de él hizo que se alzara otra columna de agua a alta presión que se llevó a Hiromi hasta el techo de la cueva e impactara contra él.

Mientras su enemigo caía hacia el suelo derrotado, Akijima cayó de rodillas contra el suelo e intentaba recuperar el aire-Lo hice…Conseguí… vengar a… Temari-sama…-A la distancia podía escuchar la risa del hombre tatuado-¿De qué… te ríes?-preguntó entre respiraciones.

-Reconoceré… que he perdido… contra ti y te diré una cosa… por la batalla que me has ofrecido-Hiromi estaba en el centro de un cráter que había creado por la fuerza de la caída y se encontraba boca arriba y lleno de heridas-Pon atención porque… te interesa-dijo entre respiraciones y sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Esa chica a la que intentáis salvar-empezó el tatuado captando la atención de Akijima-no va a despertar

El peli rojo abrió los ojos de par en par incrédulo-¿Q-Qué?-dijo mientras veía a Hiromi reírse.

-Lo que oyes

-¡Mientes! –gritó Aki.

-Créeme si quieres pero lo que digo es cierto. Ni siquiera yo se la forma de revertir la técnica

Akijima se acercó al tatuado y, enfadado, preguntó:¿Por qué hacer una técnica como esa si la necesitáis para el ritual? No me puedes estar contando la verd-

-No la necesitamos despierta-interrumpió-Es la técnica **perfecta** -Hiromi volvió a soltar una carcajada al contemplar la cara del peli rojo cada vez más enfadado- ¡ porque así puedo ver _esa_ reacción! ¡La cara de desesperación que tiene la gente es lo mejor de éste mund- Hiromi empezó a toser por el golpe que le dio el ninja de la Arena en el estómago con la intención de callarle.

-¡Cállate! ¡Estoy harto de todos vosotros!-exclamó Akijima agarrándole por el cuello con la mano izquierda y con la derecha acumuló el chakra que le quedaba para darle un golpe en la cara a Hiromi. Ya no podía más con estos fanáticos. Habían hecho tanto daño a la hermana del Kazekage que solo quería librarse de cada uno de ellos lo antes posible y ponerle fin al sufrimiento que la rubia sufría. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de su enemigo no hacía más que ponerle de los nervios.

-¡Aki!-el grito de Kankurô detuvo el golpe a meros centímetros del rostro del tatuado-No dejes que te provoque. Aun le necesitamos. Además no eres el único que quiere darle lo que se merece a ese cabrón

Apretando los dientes en frustración por no haber podido darle el golpe final, Akijima le soltó del cuello y alejó su puño de la cara de Hiromi, se levantó del suelo y se quedó a su lado, vigilándolo.

-No te creas que he terminado contigo

* * *

 _-No hay nada…-susurró la rubia-¿Qué es este sitio?_

 _-Se podría decir que estamos dentro de tu mente_

 _-¿Quién habla?-preguntó alarmada Temari al no ver el propietario de la voz._

 _-Estoy aquí-escuchó de detrás suyo._

 _Temari al darse la vuelta se calmó al ver la persona que había y con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo:-Siempre apareciendo de la nada… Nunca cambias, Gaara_

 _El quinto kazekage se encontraba a unos metros alejado de la rubia y estaba con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, mirándola con seriedad y sin intención de moverse de donde estaba._

 _Temari notó la mirada de seriedad de su hermano y no dudó en preguntarle:-¿Qué pasa?_

 _Gaara permaneció en silencio unos minutos. El silencio que quedaba después de una pregunta que le hacía a Gaara siempre la ponían nerviosa ya que nunca sabía con qué podría responderla, si con otra pregunta, con la respuesta a su pregunta o simplemente silencio. Ella sabía que su hermano tenía la costumbre de hacer las cosas sin antes decir nada al respecto y, a veces, eso la pillaba por sorpresa aunque a día de hoy le consulta más las cosas antes de hacer algo. Pero cuando se trata de algo entre ellos dos, Gaara no tiene a nadie a quien consultar por lo que Temari no sabía qué esperarse._

 _-Temari-escuchó decir a Gaara-¿Qué es el amor para ti?_

 _Eso pilló por sorpresa a la rubia._ ¿Por qué será que mi hermano hace las preguntas que menos te esperas? _Pensó. Soltando un suspiro dijo:-¿Eso es lo que has estado pensado todo el rato? Bueno, yo creo que es cuando haces cosas que normalmente no haces sin tener en cuenta lo que pueda pasar después porque eres capaz de darlo todo por la persona que quieres, incluso lo que no tienes-acabó Temari con un susurro._

 _-Entonces, ahora te pregunto ¿Qué serías capaz de sacrificar por Shikamaru?_

 _Sorprendida de nuevo por las palabras de su hermano, la kunoichi dijo con un hilo de voz:-¿Eh? Espera, ¿A qué viene esto?-Temari empezó a caminar en dirección a Gaara cuando notó que éste empezaba a desaparecer. Acelerando el paso llegó hasta él, le cogió por los hombros y dijo:-Gaara, ¿Qué intentas decir con que qué sacrificaría?_

 _-¿Serías capaz de abandonaros a Kankurô y a mí solo para irte con un shinobi de otra aldea? También añadiré que, aunque esté pactada esa alianza entre ambas aldeas, existe el riesgo de que entremos en guerra entre Arena y Hoja-El tono del kazekage era monótono pero a la rubia le parecía que era más bien un tono acosador, como si le estuviera echando la culpa de algo._

 _Temari empezó a respirar cada vez más rápido y a temblar al pensar en la situación en la que se encontraría. Sabía hacia dónde se dirigía Gaara con esas palabras._ No lo digas… por favor…

 _-Si eso llegase a pasar-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos-¿qué bando escogerías?_

 _Temari abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó a Gaara retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás sin apartarle la mirada. No podía creer que su propio hermano le estuviera haciendo_ _ **esa**_ _pregunta. La pregunta a la que no tenía respuesta. Pregunta que no quería que se hiciese nunca realidad._ Si eligiese Konoha… iría en contra de mi propia gente… pero si escojo Suna, entonces… Shikamaru… _Temari_ _apretó los puños para intentar calmarse._ Qué bando… _-G-Gaara… no me hagas escoger …-susurró._

 _-Con eso dices más que suficiente. Adiós-dijo dándose la vuelta para irse mientras acababa de desaparecer._

 _-¡Espera!-gritó Temari intentando llegar hasta él con la mano pero la figura de su hermano se desvaneció antes de que llegase a tocarlo._

 _Temari se quedó en el mismo sitio sin moverse, observando el lugar donde se encontraba minutos antes Gaara, recordando lo que le había dicho._ No puedo elegir uno… _La princesa del viento cayó de rodillas contra el suelo y se abrazó a ella misma para intentar calmarse y parar de temblar._ No quiero ni pensar en una situación así… Pero…si realmente pasase…¿Qué haría? ¿De verdad sería capaz de sacrificar toda mi vida en la Arena para estar con Shikamaru? ¿O sería capaz de olvidarle y permanecer en mi aldea para estar con mi gente? No lo sé…

* * *

-¡No acaban nunca!

Shikamaru se encontraba luchando contra ninjas que tenían la cara cubierta y que habían venido a matarlos. Los habían arrinconado y parecía que no hacían más que llegar por más que derribase el Nara. Detrás de él, Asuka estaba abrazando a Temari, aún inconsciente, mientras observaba a Shikamaru eliminar a los ninjas.

-Maldita sea, parece que matas a uno y aparecen cinco en su lugar… _Si esto sigue así…Tch, ¡mierda!_

-¡Vamos niña, danos a tu amiga!-escuchó decir a un ninja.

-¡Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu!-Shikamaru estranguló al ninja que intentaba acercarse a Asuka y Temari y aprovechó el cuerpo del ninja para cogerlo con su sombra y lanzarlo contra el grupo de ninjas.

 _Esto no puedo seguir así… Cada vez que me giro me encuentro con más ninjas cerca de Temari…Y encima nos han acorralado…¿Qué hago?_

Shikamaru, sin apartar la mirada de sus enemigos, se puso a buscar en su pequeña bolsa que llevaba atrás y, cuando encontró lo que andaba buscando, realizó unos sellos-Tch, espero que funcione esto….- Los enemigos no se movieron de donde estaban, esperando al siguiente movimiento del ninja de las sombras. Cuando vieron que no ocurría nada, pensaron que la técnica había fallado y se acercaron sin dudar al Nara.

-Parece que el truco no te ha salido mocoso-dijo uno de los ninjas.

Shikamaru lanzó a unos metros delante de él la bomba de humo que había cogido antes de la bolsa, pero antes de que chocara contra el suelo se dio la vuelta y cogió a Temari y Asuka. Cuando todo a su alrededor era solo humo y lo único que podía oír era el grito de sorpresa de unos y el toser de otros, cogió un kunai con un sello explosivo y lo lanzó hacia arriba con la fuerza suficiente para que no llegara al techo. Antes de que el kunai llegase al suelo, Shikamaru empezó a correr hacia una zona más segura, evitando el ataque de algunos, saltando sobre otros… hasta que salió de la cortina que él mismo había provocado justo antes de que llegara la explosión.

 _¿Ha funcionado?_ Pensó el Nara mientras veía desvanecerse la cortina de humo. Cuando vio que de la explosión no venía nadie, suspiró aliviado y dejó el cuerpo de Temari y Asuka en el suelo de nuevo-Estamos salvados…

-¡Nii-chan!-el grito de Asuka le alertó de cinco ninjas que se habían ocultado bajo tierra y habían salido para atacarles por sorpresa y ahora se encontraban a meros centímetros de ellos y apuntándolos con las armas.

-¡Kage Nui!-gritó Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que de su sombra salían cinco agujas hechas de sombra que se clavaron en el cuello de los ninjas causándoles la muerte. Los cuerpos cayeron muy cerca de ellos y Asuka observaba los cadáveres con terror. Shikamaru se dio cuenta y abrazó a Asuka contra él para que no pudiera verlo-Lo siento, Asuka… No deberías ver esto…-dijo mientras calmaba a la pequeña.

Kankurô observó que ya no quedaban enemigos en pie en la sala y que todo el mundo se encontraba a salvo:-Parece que de momento no va a aparecer nadie más…

-Eso espero…-dijo Akijima.

-Kankurô, ¿el que hay ahí dentro…?-preguntó el Nara acercándose al marionetista con Temari en brazos y Asuka justo a su lado.

-Sí, es el cabeza de todo esto-respondió mirando a Salamandra.

-Entonces, ya podemos volver a casa, ¿verdad?-dijo Asuka con alegría.

-¿Volver? De verdad creéis que por haber encerrado a Benjiro y haberme derrotado, ¿ya podéis volver a casa?-acabó con una risa escalofriante el tatuado que Aki cortó con otro golpe en el estómago que le hizo toser.

-No estás en posición de decir nada-le dijo el peli rojo mosqueado.

Sin perder su característica sonrisa, el tatuado soltó:-¿Te recuerdo que aunque salgáis de aquí, la chica no va a despertar?

Kankurô y Shikamaru se quedaron de piedra al escuchar lo que dijo Hiromi y el Nara preguntó:-¿C-Cómo que no va a despertar?

-Lo que oís niñatos. ¡La chica se queda en el mundo de los sueños!

-Esa no me la esperaba, Hiromi-dijo Benjiro de dentro de Salamandra terminando la frase con una risa.

 _¿Qué? ¿Todavía está consciente?_ Pensó el marionetista al ver que aunque la punta del cable con veneno le dio hace rato, parecía que no surtía efecto.

Por su parte, Shikamaru no se atrevió a decir nada y solo se quedó mirando a la rubia que tenía en brazos. Kankurô, que vio que el ninja de la hoja no decía nada, se acercó a él:-¡Oi! No te atrevas a darte por vencido ahora. Tiene que haber alguna manera de traerla de vuelta-dijo agarrándole por los hombros para despertarle del trance pero Shikamaru seguía sin decir palabra.

-¿Traerla de vuelta? Yo lo dudo bastante a no ser que consigáis quitarle los miedos que esconde entrando en su mente-dijo Hiromi como si la simple idea de entrar en la mente de alguien fuese imposible.

-Quitarle los miedos entrando en su mente, dices…-susurró el marionetista.

-Ya veo. Así que solo he de meterme en su mente y aclararle las ideas, ¿no?-dijo Shikamaru acercándose al tatuado.

 _Mierda… No tendría que haber dicho eso…_ Pensó Hiromi. A pesar de haberse ido de la lengua proporcionándoles tal información, el tatuado intentó contestar como si no le importara haberlo dicho: -Sí, eso he dicho. Por eso es imposible deshacer la técnica. No es posible que haig-

-La hay. Pero que tú no la conozcas no significa que no exista-interrumpió el Nara al tatuado.

Hiromi, cabreado por la interrupción del ninja de las sombra dijo:-¿Qué has dicho niñato? ¿Crees saber más que yo en mi propia técnica?

-No es que sepa más pero está claro que no conocéis nada que esté relacionado con el exterior porque entonces sabrías quién era Temari y que en Konoha existe el clan Yamanaka que se especializa en técnicas como la tuya. Es más, me atrevo a decir que habéis llegado tan lejos solo por pura suerte-acabó Shikamaru con una media sonrisa. Dicho esto, Shikamaru miró a Akijima y le dijo:-Aki, ya no nos es de utilidad. Haz lo que quieras con él

Akijima al escuchar esas palabras se dirigió al tatuado con la intención de terminar lo que no pudo.

Kankurô apartó la mirada de donde estaba Aki y le dijo al Nara:-De verdad, puedes llegar a ser cruel si quieres, Shikamaru. Sabiendo las ganas que le tenía Aki a éste tío vas tú y se lo dejas en bandeja… ¿Será que entre los dos os estáis pegando costumbres?-dijo burlón.

-Dejando eso de lado. Tenemos que encontrar a Sai y Sakura y salir de aquí-dijo el Nara ignorando el comentario del marionetista-Ino es la única que puede liberar a Temari y prefiero no esperar a ver qué pasa si espero…

De repente, en la sala en la que se encontraban, empezaron a llegar una gran cantidad de ninjas que pertenecían a los fanáticos del dios Jashin y rodearon a los ninjas en cuestión de segundos.

 _¿Cómo no los hemos notado llegar?_ Pensó Kankurô.

-Mierda…¿De dónde salen tantos ninjas?-exclamó el Nara acercándose al marionetista.

-No quiero ni saberlo…-respondió Akijima que también se había agrupado con ellos después de encargarse del tatuado.

-Esto ya me está aburriendo…-dijo Benjiro desde dentro de Salamandra. Kankurô empezó a notar que Benjiro intentaba liberarse de Salamandra pero para cuando quiso hacer algo, Benjiro ya había salido de ella, rompiendo la marioneta en el proceso-Mucho mejor. Bien, entonces, ¿por quién empiezo?-preguntó apretando los puños.

Los tres ninjas, Temari, en brazos de Shikamaru, y Asuka, justo al lado de éste último, se encontraban totalmente rodeados de enemigos sin posibilidad alguna de escapatoria.

-¿Alguna idea para salir de esta?-preguntó Akijima.

-A mí no me mires… Aquí el genio es él-respondió Kankurô señalando al Nara.

 _Este es el peor de los escenarios en el que quisiera encontrarme… Kankurô está al límite de chakra, Akijima debe estar en peor condiciones que nosotros dos juntos, este tío parece inmortal, tenemos a dos personas incapacitadas…Eso nos deja conmigo para ofensiva. ¡Mierda! No se me ocurre nada… ¿Sería mucho pedir que ahora ocurriese un milagro?_ Pensó el ninja de las sombras.

-Como veo que nadie quiere ir primero-empezó Benjiro formando sellos-¡que sean todos a la vez! ¡Elemento rayo: Prisión de 4 puntos!-Antes de que terminara de realizar los sellos, los ninjas que habían llegado para atacar a Shikamaru y a los demás se alejaron tan rápido como pudieron de la zona. _¿Prisión? ¡Mierda!_ -¡Corr-! –Shikamaru no llegó a terminar ya que para cuando el grupo se dio cuenta del peligro que supondría el siguiente ataque de Benjiro, éste ya los había encerrado entre cuatro estacas eléctricas que se conectaban entre ellas mediante descargas de electricidad. Benjiro había conseguido encerrar a las cinco personas que habían echado por tierra todo su trabajo y dejarles en el centro de la prisión.

-¡Mierda, nos ha encerrado!-gritó el peli rojo.

Mientras los ninjas se encontraban encerrados, podían escuchar un murmullo que provenía de Benjiro. _¿Va a hacer el ritual con nosotros cinco?_ Pensó el marionetista. –Tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido. Ha empezado a recitar el cántico del ritual

-¿Y cómo sugieres que salgamos?-preguntó el Nara preocupado por la situación-Seguramente si intentamos acercarnos a esas estacas, tan solo unos metros, nos soltará una descarga. Tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a atacar mientras tengamos a Temari y Asuka y vosotros dos estáis al límite de chakra…

-Entonces… ¿no hay manera de escapar de esta?-susurró Aki.

-No es posible…-susurró Asuka mientras se agarraba del pantalón del ninja de las sombras y empezaba a llorar-Temari-neechan me dijo que Shikamaru-niichan nos salvaría… y volveríamos a casa…

Sobre las cabezas de los ninjas, Benjiro empezó a crear una gran espera cargada de rayos que iba aumentando gracias a la electricidad que recibía de las estacas.

Shikamaru viendo las lágrimas de la pequeña, se puso de rodillas para poder estar a su altura y la atrajo hasta él con un brazo, abrazándola, mientras hacía lo mismo con Temari con el otro brazo. Kankurô y Akijima presenciaron el acto que había hecho el Nara y en aquel momento comprendieron que Shikamaru se había dado por vencido y había decidido confortar a Asuka en el último momento. A pesar de tener enfrente una imagen tan tierna y llena de sentimiento, solo podían concentrarse en el sonido que provocaban los rayos al agruparse sobre ellos, en aquella enorme esfera, y en que su fin se acercaba por momentos.

-¡Despediros de este mundo, ninjas!-gritó Benjiro dejando caer la esfera sobre ellos.

Cerrar los ojos fue lo único que hicieron.


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaa! Tengo algo que decir antes de nada. En el capítulo anterior olvidé agradecer a todas las personas que estuvieron comentando incluso cuando no publiqué nada en dos meses XD De verdad, muchas gracias :D !**

 **No sé si valió la pena o no la espera pero espero que disfrutarais del capítulo porque el de hoy pone punto final a la historia. Sí, lo que leéis. Aquí termina todo! Pero no os preocupéis que solo es el final de la tercera parte y que mañana subiré, sí que sí, el final de la historia. Pero que en parte hoy es el final. Ya lo veréis.**

 **Y como notita (que no hace falta que leáis XD) os diré que he publicado precisamente hoy este capítulo porque, aunque el Internet no me a acompañado XD, quería publicar este capítulo el día de mi cumpleaños, ayer/hoy 29 de enero XD (cumplo 17 y no me lo creo). Pues nada mas, solo por eso publico hoy y porque ya va siendo hora de poner final a esta historia que empezé en septiembre si no recuerdo mal.**

 **Bueno, que me lío a hablar. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo (aunque no se si os gustará el final que he hecho) y que me ha costado bastante de escribir... Pero al menos todo está tal y como lo planee.**

 **Nada mas que decir que, espero que disfrutéis la lectura!**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 _Sobre las cabezas de los ninjas, Benjiro empezó a crear una gran espera cargada de rayos que iba aumentando gracias a la electricidad que recibía de las estacas._

 _Shikamaru viendo las lágrimas de la pequeña, se puso de rodillas para poder estar a su altura y la atrajo hasta él con el brazo, cubriéndola mientras hacía lo mismo con Temari con el otro brazo. Kankurô y Akijima presenciaron el acto que había hecho el Nara y en aquel momento comprendieron que Shikamaru se había dado por vencido y había decidido confortar a Asuka en el último momento. A pesar de tener enfrente una imagen tan tierna y llena de sentimiento, solo podían concentrarse en el sonido que provocaban los rayos al agruparse sobre ellos, en aquella enorme esfera, y en que su fin se acercaba por momentos._

 _-¡Despediros de este mundo, ninjas!-gritó Benjiro dejando caer la esfera sobre ellos._

 _Cerrar los ojos fue lo único que hicieron._

-¡Kurama!

Antes de que la esfera cayese sobre Shikamaru y los demás, una de las colas de la bestia de nueve colas desvió la trayectoria de la esfera enviándola hacia el techo. El impactó provocó que fragmentos de roca empezasen a caer y la cueva empezase a temblar.

-¿Pero qué…?-Shikamaru al levantar la vista pudo observar que las estacas que los encerraban ya no estaban y que Benjiro no estaba a la vista. ¿Lo habían movido de sitio?

-¡Shikamaru! ¿Estáis bien?-escuchó decir a una Ino preocupada.

-¿Ino?- dijo el Nara sin soltar a Asuka y Temari de su agarre y sin creer lo que veía delante de él.

La rubia sonrió al ver la cara del ninja de las sombras y pudo ver que se encontraba sin problemas:-Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo

-¡Refuerzos!-exclamó Kankurô con alegría al ver que a la sala habían entrado Naruto, Ino e Hinata. Al desviar el ataque que les venía encima, Naruto también los atrajo hacia ellos y ahora se encontraban más en el centro de la sala, cerca de las pintadas que había hecho Meiko en el suelo.

Los ninjas fanáticos que se habían apartado anteriormente para dejar paso al ataque de Benjiro, se encaminaron hacia el nuevo grupo para empezar un nuevo ataque –Vosotros quedaros ahí que nosotros no ocuparemos de ellos-dijo el rubio. A la distancia podían escuchar a alguien que ya había empezado a pelear contra los ninjas fanáticos y por la violencia con la que salían disparados algunos ninjas, podían intuir de que se trataba de Sakura.

Shikamaru aún seguía sorprendido de que los refuerzos llegasen en el momento justo. No sería la primera vez que alguien llega a su rescate en el momento que más lo necesita. A lo largo de su vida, si alguna vez se encontró en una situación en la que peligraba su vida y necesitaba que alguien llegase, llegaba. Asuma… Naruto… _Temari…_ Pensó el Nara desviando la mirada a la rubia en sus brazos. Recordando que tenía que despertarla de su sueño cayó en que la persona que necesitaba para traerla de vuelta se encontraba justo enfrente suyo-¡Ino! Necesito que me ayudes-exclamó Shikamaru sorprendiendo a la rubia por el tono de desesperación con el que llamó su nombre.

-Ino, ayuda a Shikamaru. Hinata, Sakura-chan y yo nos encargamos de esto-dijo Naruto acabando con su típica coletilla y dirigiéndose, junto con Hinata, contra los enemigos que empezaban a acercarse a ellos.

En cuanto tubo a la rubia a su lado, Shikamaru dejó a Temari en suelo:-Ino, necesito que me metas en la mente de Temari, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Viendo que Ino no parecía comprender por qué su compañero quería hacer semejante acción, Akijima decidió aclarárselo:-El que esté inconsciente es debido a un jutsu que le han lanzado para que permanezca dormida hasta que consiga deshacerse de sus miedos y la única forma de que lo logre es enviando a alguien para ayudarla

-Entiendo. Nunca he hecho algo así pero, ¡vamos a probarlo!-dijo la rubia. Viendo que podía aprovecharse de la situación continuó diciendo:-Necesito que Shikamaru y Temari tengan algo de espacio-La pequeña, comprendiendo que se refería a ella, se alejó del Nara y se sentó entre las piernas de Kankurô, que se había sentado en el suelo en cuanto vio que habían llegado los refuerzos- Ahora-empezó con una sonrisa traviesa, preocupando al Nara por las palabras que diría:-Shikamaru, ponte encima de Temari-san

Shikamaru, Kankurô y Akijima incluido se sonrojaron al escuchar las palabras de la rubia de la Hoja y, tartamudeando del nerviosismo, el ninja de las sombras dijo:-¡¿Po-po-ponerme e-encima?! ¡¿En qué piensas Ino?!

-¿En qué estás pensando tú, pervertido?-dijo Ino con total seriedad-Solo he dicho _ponte encima-_ acabó con una sonrisa traviesa la rubia.

 _Sabía que no me iba a gustar lo que iba a decir… Pero no me esperaba esto…_ Pensó Shikamaru poniéndose cada vez más rojo:- Es nece-

-Lo es-interrumpió su compañera de equipo- Soy yo la que va a hacer la técnica así que haz lo que diga y punto. ¿O es que no quieres que Temari-san despierte?

Viendo que no le dejaba otra opción, el ninja de las sombras inspiró aire para calmar los nervios y se dispuso a ponerse sobre Temari.

-Tampoco sé a qué viene tanto escándalo. Si estáis los dos vestidos…

-Solo haz la técnica ya…-susurró Shikamaru. El Nara puso sus dos manos al costado de la cabeza de la rubia de la Arena, sus rodillas al lado de su cadera y justo enfrente tenía la cara de Temari. Esperando a que la rubia de la Hoja se preparara para hacer la técnica, Shikamaru se quedó observando embelesado el rostro de la kunoichi de la Arena. Verla tan de cerca y sin que ninguno de los dos se apartara por la incómoda situación, permitió al ninja apreciar cada detalle de su rostro menos el que, para él, era el que más le gustaba de ella. Sus ojos cerceta. Aquellos ojos que demostraban tanto con solo una mirada y que podría pasarse horas mirando. Queriendo no solo volver a ver esos ojos sino volver a hablar con ella y pasar más tiempo con ella, a Shikamaru se le quitaron los nervios y tuvo más que claro las palabras que tenía pensado decirle una vez la despertara de su sueño.

-¿Listo?-preguntó Ino sentándose de rodillas delante de Shikamaru y Temari. Viendo el Nara asentir con la cabeza, empezó a realizar los sellos del jutsu y colocó su mano izquierda en la frente de Shikamaru y la mano derecha en la de Temari:- Recuerda que nunca he hecho algo así por lo que recomiendo que estés el tiempo justo-informó la rubia recibiendo la afirmacióndel ninja. Al ver que su compañero estaba más que preparado, continuó:- Shintenshin no Jutsu

* * *

La cueva seguía temblando cuantos más ataques realizaban los ninjas haciendo peligroso estar mucho tiempo más dentro de ella:-Esta cueva parecía más estable antes… ¿Qué has hecho, Sakura-chan?

Recordando su batalla contra Meiko, la peli rosa le gritó al rubio para ocultar su vergüenza:- ¡Calla y sigue luchando contra los enemigos!

-Podrías haber tenido algo más de cuidado. Que hay niños den-¡Ah!-gritó Naruto al ser atacado por una piedra que le había lanzado la peli rosa.

-Creo que el **último** que debe decirme que tenga cuidado a la hora de luchar, ¡eres tú, Naruto!-dijo Sakura enfadada por la acusación del rubio y apuntando al nuevo agujero del techo que había creado al desviar la esfera eléctrica.

-Lo siento…-susurró el ninja. De fondo, Hinata reía por la discusión que mantenían los dos integrantes del equipo siete.

* * *

-¿De verdad era necesario que se pusiera de esa forma para hacer la técnica?-preguntó el marionetista mientras Ino se aseguraba de que el cuerpo de Shikamaru no aplastaba a Temari por el peso.

-No. Pero pensé que sería gracioso verlo. Aunque, para serte sincera, no pensé que se lo creería-respondió burlona.

Kankurô rió por la broma de la rubia:-¡Pues reza para que ninguno de los dos se entere de la broma!

-No hay problema porque después de esta misión me lo acabará agradeciendo. Al fin y al cabo, sin mi técnica, Temari-san no despertaría-contestó orgullosa la rubia de la Hoja.

Akijima, viendo la realidad de la situación, se dirigió a la rubia diciéndole:-Tienes razón- El ninja de la Arena lanzó una mirada al marionetista y viendo lo que tenía planeado el peli rojo, asintió. Ino se sorprendió al ver ambos ninjas inclinar la cabeza hacia ella:-Gracias por salvar a Temari-dijeron al unísono.

-Agradezco lo que decís pero creo que al que realmente deberíais agradecer es a Shikamaru

Levantando la cabeza, Kankurô le dijo a la rubia con una sonrisa:-Eso ya lo sabemos pero no quiero que se le suba a la cabeza la idea de que es el único que puede ayudar a mi hermana

Agotada por la razón tan infantil que tenía el marionetista, Ino dejó salir un suspiro:-Hombres…

* * *

 _Shikamaru se encontraba en mitad de la nada y lo único que podía destacar del lugar en el que se encontraba eran las nubes esponjosas que había en lo que parecía ser el cielo y en que debajo de sus sandalias había agua._

 _-¿Qué es este sitio?_ ¿Habrá funcionado la técnica de Ino? _Pensó mientras seguía observando a su alrededor sin ver nada en especial._

 _-Eso quiero saber…_

 _Al escuchar esas palabras pronunciadas con un hilo de voz, Shikamaru se dio la vuelta con rapidez para encontrarse con la presencia de la mujer por la que había pasado tantas horas buscando e intentando llevarla de vuelta a casa, solo para encontrarla de rodillas y cabizbaja._

 _-¿Temari…?-preguntó el Nara acercándose a la rubia._

 _Temari seguía sin levantar la cabeza y no parecía haberse inmutado por la presencia del ninja de las sombras enfrente de ella._ Algo va mal… _Shikamaru se agachó para poder estar a la misma altura que la rubia de la Arena y fue entonces cuando pudo ver en los ojos de la chica aquello que pensó que nunca vería en ella._

 _Tristeza y miedo._

 _Shikamaru, no sabiendo qué hacer ante la situación, se limitó a seguir lo que el corazón le decía que hiciese. Estiró los brazos y atrajo hacía él el cuerpo de Temari en un cálido abrazo colocándola entre sus piernas para que estuviesen en una posición más cómoda. Agradeciendo que la rubia no se apartara de su agarre, puso su mano derecha entre los cabellos rubios de la chica y la mano izquierda en su cadera, haciendo que su lado izquierdo quedara contra él y la frente de Temari en la base del cuello. El Nara decidió esperar a que la rubia estuviera lista para contarle lo que le sucedía por lo que se quedaron en esa posición reconfortándose con la presencia del otro._

 _Shikamaru no era el típico de estar en contacto físico con la gente, ni siquiera con la gente de confianza, pero en esta ocasión vio que la rubia necesitaba de su presencia y decidió hacer algo que no solía hacer._ ¿Será esto a lo que se refería Sakura? _A pesar de que no era común en él ir abrazando a la gente, estar tan cerca de Temari, hasta el punto de poder oler el olor que desprendía su cabello, no le era incómodo para nada. Sentía que tenía que estar ahí. Se sentía como una pieza de un puzle que ha encontrado la parte que le faltaba y que encajaba a la perfección._

 _Aunque el ninja de las sombras estaba muy a gusto como estaban ahora, ella acurrucada contra él y él sujetándola, vio que si no hacía algo pronto seguirían así hasta que la técnica de Ino desapareciese. Por lo que decidió hacer otra cosa poco común en él, llevó sus labios a la frente de Temari y la besó con dulzura para llamar su atención:-Si no me dices qué te pasa no podré ayudarte…_

 _A Temari no le importaba que el Nara no fuese el típico que iba demostrando lo que sentía. Sabía que había cosas que prefería no enseñar y menos en público. Pero que Shikamaru la tuviese contra él, sentada entre sus piernas y que le diera ese beso en la frente, la sorprendió. Ella pensaba que no era el de "tipo cariñoso" pero con lo que el ninja acababa de demostrar, Temari comprendió que, en la intimidad, Shikamaru era bastante diferente. Cuando estaban en lugares públicos, ella notaba que Shikamaru no la trataba igual que a sus amigos más cercanos porque notaba esas miradas tan llenas de sentimiento que el ninja de las sombras le lanzaba, pero sí que mantenían las distancias por lo que, si no fuera por esas miradas, podría llegar a pensar que solo era una amiga más. Pero viendo de lo que era capaz de hacer estando los dos a solas, le confirmó que ella era realmente especial para él si era capaz de mostrarle su parte más cariñosa. Fuese cual fuese su relación antes de que todo este lío empezara, sabía que ésta misión marcaría un antes y un después en su relación._

 _Demostrándole con solo unas cuantas palabras y acciones lo especial que era para él y la confianza que le brindaba, Temari, armándose de valor y queriéndole demostrar que quería que la confianza fuese mutua, le agarró la camisa y le contó lo que la tenía tan deprimida:-Shikamaru… ¿Si llegase a ocurrir una guerra entre Suna y Konoha, me odiarías si eligiese la Arena?_

 _-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?-preguntó calmado._

 _-Porque estaría traicionándote…-respondió en un susurro._

 _Permaneciendo callado durante unos segundos, el Nara contestó sin cambiar la entonación:-No. No te odiaría_

 _-Entonces, ¿crees que Suna me odiaría si me fuera contigo?_

 _-Estoy seguro que no. ¿Qué pueblo no quiere la felicidad de su princesa?-preguntó burlón intentando subirle el ánimo. Viendo por donde iban las preguntas de la rubia de la Arena, Shikamaru decidió continuar:-Temari, no tienes que preocuparte por nada de todo esto. Con tu hermano como Kazekage y Naruto como candidato a próximo Hokage, es muy poco probable que estalle una guerra entre las dos aldeas_

 _-Eso pensaba la gente hace unos años... Que Konoha y Suna no entrarían en conflicto por el acuerdo que mantenían, y mira lo que pasó…¿Quién dice que no va a volver a pasar…?-dijo apretando el agarre que tenía en la camisa del ninja-Shikamaru… Yo…_ - _La idea de otro conflicto entre la Arena y la Hoja la entristecía. Ya estuvo en contra de la última que ocurrió y si su padre no hubiese sido el Kage del momento, lo más probable es que se hubiese negado a hacer la misión. Lo único bueno que salió de aquella misión fue el haber conocido a Shikamaru durante los exámenes y el cambio que hizo su hermano…Pero ahora, ese conflicto lo único que traería serían problemas… ¿Es que acaso hay una respuesta a la pregunta?_

 _Viendo que no conseguía convencer a la rubia, el ninja de las sombras le dijo:-Temari, sé que decirte que nunca va a pasar sería mentirte porque la posibilidad está ahí pero si lo que quieres es evitar un conflicto lo más seguro es seguir como hasta ahora y asegurarse de que nada cambie en el futuro, como la relación entre tu hermano y Naruto; si se conserva su amistad, no hay posibilidad de que ese conflicto surja. ¿Ves? La solución es bastante más sencilla de lo que crees…Pero lo que intento decirte con todo esto es, no te centres en lo que podría pasar, intenta pensar más en el presente_

 _Aunque sabía que el miedo a un conflicto entre dos aldeas, en las que tenía gente que la importaban, la tenía preocupada por el simple hecho de qué hacer dado el momento, Shikamaru sabía que Temari le tenía miedo a otra cosa que no estaba directamente relacionada con el conflicto entre aldeas. Acercándola el máximo hacia él, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:-Aunque, si de lo que realmente tienes miedo es de que te odien y te consideren una traidora, piensa que, por elegir con el corazón, hagas lo que hagas, mientras tú creas que lo que estás haciendo está bien, no importa lo que digan los otros porque la gente que te quiere entenderá por qué lo haces y respetará tu decisión_

 _Abriendo los ojos ante la revelación del Nara, Temari levantó ligeramente la cabeza para poder encontrarse con sus ojos._ _De alguna manera, las palabras de Shikamaru siempre conseguían hacerla ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista y replantearse todo el problema desde el principio, como si el problema nunca hubiese sido eso, un problema._ Eso es algo que me gusta de él… No se queda solo con lo que ve, sigue buscando hasta que encuentra algo que nadie más consigue ver… - _Por lo tanto, ¿solo tengo que confiar en que Gaara y Naruto seguirán teniendo la misma relación que tienen ahora, y que, elija lo que elija, los demás comprenderán la decisión que tome?_ ¿Es eso lo que intenta decirme?

 _-Sí. ¿Ves cómo era fácil?-dijo con una sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al ver que la rubia comprendía sus palabras. En parte comprendía la preocupación de Temari. En una ocasión en la que se pensaban que nunca ocurriría una guerra entre la Hoja y la Arena, recibieron un ataque por parte de la Arena por lo que, a pesar de que el actual Kazekage estaba en buenas relaciones con la Hoja, nunca puedes acabar de confirmar que esa paz durará eternamente. Y siendo su hermano el Kazekage, estaría llevando un gran peso encima en esa guerra y una traición podría costarle caro a la rubia._

 _Aunque el chico consiguió hacerle comprender lo que decía y sacarle una sonrisa al verle sonreír a él también, volvió a ponerse seria al recordar algo que estaba relacionado con el Nara._ Desviando la mirada para no verle, dijo: _-Shikamaru, hay algo que no te he contado…Y te debo una explicación…_

 _Antes de que la rubia empezase con la explicación, a Shikamaru solo se le pasó un problema sin resolver entre ellos dos:-¿Es la razón por la que faltaste tanto después de que te enfadaras conmigo?_

 _-…Sí…La verdad es que no estaba evitándote porque me enfadara lo que dijiste… El día en que estábamos haciendo los papeles para los exámenes estaba algo nerviosa por todo el lío de que me estaban siguiendo por lo que salté a la mínima que me dijiste algo que me molestó, aun sabiendo que no lo decías de mala manera… Lo que no me permitió venir a Konoha durante ese tiempo fue por algo que pasó después de que volviera…-Temari inspiró y mirando a Shikamaru a los ojos, le dijo:-La misma semana que volví, hubo una reunión del consejo de Suna y en ella estuvimos Kankurô y yo como invitados. Al principio nos sorprendimos porque nunca se nos había convocado a las reuniones, solo a Gaara, por lo que pensamos que era un tema importante. Pero…-murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior por frustración-De lo único que se habló fue sobre tu y yo, Shikamaru…-El Nara abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, continuó:-Hablaron sobre los problemas que supondría que alguien de la familia del Kazekage estuviera con alguien de otra aldea y que no tuviera el mismo estatus…Sobre la mala imagen que daría a la aldea de que su "princesa" se fuera con un ninja de otra aldea…-Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, susurró:- Shikamaru… Los viejos del consejo no están de acuerdo con nuestra relación… Está claro que si seguimos con esto, solo habrá más problemas por el camino… Estar conmigo solo trae problemas para ambos… Por eso creo qu-_

 _-¿Quién ha dicho eso? Temari, tu nunca me has traído problemas-dijo Shikamaru apartándose ligeramente de Temari y, agarrándola por los hombros, la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con total seriedad y sinceridad, le dijo:-Pero si para estar contigo he de pasar por esos problemas, no me importa. No me importa luchar contra toda la gente del consejo de Suna si con ello consigo que aprueben nuestra relación… no me importa estar en contra de todo el mundo si con ello consigo quedarme junto a ti el resto de mi vida…_

 _Temari se quedó de piedra ante la confesión que le acababa de hacer el Nara y cuando escuchó esas palabras que gritaban por si solas lo que sentía el ninja de la Hoja por ella, sintió como si todos sus problemas y miedos se esfumasen solo con estar a su lado. La mirada de decisión con la que la estaba mirando la llevaban a confirmar de que iba en serio cada una de las palabras que le había dicho._ ¿A dicho enfrentarse al consejo de Suna? ¿De verdad estaría dispuesto a hacerlo…? O ya tiene un plan contra eso o está totalmente loco… _Pensó mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro. -De verdad sabes cómo sorprenderme…-se dijo a sí misma sin que el Nara escuchara sus palabras._

 _Shikamaru empezó a notar como si se despertara por lo que intuyó que el tiempo se le estaba agotando y todavía no sabía si había conseguido quitarle esas inseguridades a Temari pero viendo como todo a su alrededor empezaba a desaparecer, el Nara comprendió que sus palabras no habían sido en vano y la sonrisa en los labios de Temari no hizo más que acabarle de confirmar que, efectivamente, la había salvado de sus miedos._ Puede que no la haya liberado de todo a lo que le tiene miedo pero confío en que podré llegar a hacerlo algún día…

 _Antes de que los dos despertaran del sueño, Temari aprovechó los últimos momentos y, llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla del Nara, pillándolo por sorpresa, le dedicó estas palabras mirándole directamente a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa:-Capaz de averiguar que tenía miedo de que ocurriese otro desastre entre las aldeas, de saber que no quería que nadie me odiara por escoger una dado el momento, de hacerme ver luz cuando lo único que veo es oscuridad y capaz de hacerme ver que, tome las decisiones que tome, siempre habrá alguien que me quiera junto a mi…Shikamaru…-Antes de que los dos desapareciesen, Shikamaru consiguió escuchar las últimas palabras de la rubia que le dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro._

* * *

-¡¿Pero de donde salen tantos ninjas?!-exclamó el marionetista que se había tenido que meter en la batalla ya que, incluso teniendo los refuerzos, habían demasiados ninjas que seguían apareciendo o que se volvían a levantar. La última vez que miró, detrás de él estaban los cuerpos de Temari y Shikamaru inconscientes, todavía el cuerpo del ninja sobre el de su hermana, y Asuka se encontraba al lado de ellos. Akijima también había salido a defender al igual que la rubia de la Hoja. Más adelante, en mitad de la multitud, podía escuchar los gritos que iban soltando Naruto y Sakura al atacar y, a pocos metros del rubio, se encontraba Hinata. Poco a poco, los ninjas de la Hoja se iban encontrando con que los ninjas fanáticos los estaban agrupando y eso les llevaría al mismo problema que tuvieron antes de que llegara el grupo de Naruto a sacarles del apuro.

-Es como estar luchando contra zombies…-comentó la rubia de la Hoja.

-¡Mierda! ¡Y encima este tío parece que no muere nunca!-gritó Akijima mientras le daba con su puño a uno de los ninjas y seguidamente desvió la mirada hacia Benjiro que se encontraba detrás de toda la barrera de ninjas.

-Si pudiéramos deshacernos de todos estos ninjas de un solo golpe…-murmuró la Hyûga.

\- Elemento Aire: ¡Ôkamaitachi no Jutsu!

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, una gran ráfaga de aire se había apoderado de la sala del ritual y se estaba deshaciendo de todos los ninjas fanáticos. Intentando proteger sus cuerpos con los brazos para que el aire no les afectara a ellos también, se dieron cuenta de que a ellos no les hacía nada. Cuando el viento ya se fue atenuando, miraron en dirección al origen del viento para encontrarse a Temari sujetando su abanico y a Shikamaru impidiendo que la rubia cayera por el esfuerzo, aguantándola por la espalda.

Viendo a su hermana de nuevo sobre sus pies, el marionetista exclamó con alegría:-¡Temari!

Temari dejó caer su abanico con fuerza. Shikamaru notaba que el cuerpo de la rubia temblaba y empezó a preocuparse cuando de repente sus piernas flaquearon y la llevaron a ponerse de rodillas al suelo y, al fijarse más de cerca, pudo ver que tampoco lucia muy buena cara. Fue entonces que la peli rosa notó el estado en el que se encontraba la kunoichi y se dirigió a ella con rapidez.

-Temari-san, ¿qué te duele?-preguntó Sakura en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

-Las manos…-susurró la rubia.

Sakura, al observar no solo el estado en el que se encontraban las manos de la kunoichi sino de el de todo su cuerpo, vio que, a pesar estar en tan mal estado, Temari había atacado a los ninjas de todas formas. La peli rosa procedió a darle tratamiento con su palma recuperadora mientras le decía:-Como médico te diría que habría sido mejor que no hubieras usado tu abanico pero como amiga te doy las gracias. Nos has salvado

Notando que el dolor en las manos iba disminuyendo gracias a la peli rosa, consiguió decir:-Es lo menos que podía hacer…

Ahora que se encontraban totalmente despiertos los dos ninjas, Shikamaru pudo ver que el ambiente a su alrededor había cambiado bastante. Los ninjas que iban tras ellos habían aumentado considerablemente pero por suerte estaban todos en el suelo, derrotados por el último ataque de la rubia; y detrás de toda esa montaña de cuerpos se encontraba Benjiro de pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Akijima se encontraba a unos cuantos metros alejado de ellos dos y no muy lejos de él podía diferenciar las siluetas de Naruto y Hinata.

Unas pequeñas rocas cayendo del techo le obligaron a mirar hacia arriba solo para encontrarse que el estado de la cueva había empeorado y podía decir con seguridad que, si no se iban en menos de quince minutos, serían enterrados vivos. En aquel mismo instante, unas enormes rocas se desprendieron del techo y atentaban con caer sobre Naruto, Hinata y Akijima.

Activando su modo Kyûby, Naruto mantuvo las rocas para que no les cayera encima con la ayuda del chakra de Kurama-¿Estás bien, Hinata?

-Sí…Gracias…-respondió lanzándole una mirada a su ahora marido para indicarle que se encontraba bien.

-Yo también me encuentro bien por si te lo preguntas…-mencionó el peli rojo.

Soltando un suspiro aliviados de que sus compañeros se encontraban bien, Ino y Kankurô se fueron al lado de la pareja y de la ninja médico; y el marionetista fue el primero en hablar:-¿Temari, cómo te encuentras?

-He tenido días mejores…-respondió mirando a su hermano para indicarle de que se encontraba bien y que dejara de preocuparse.

-Pues espero que tengáis todavía fuerzas almacenadas porque las cosas han ido a peor desde que Shikamaru se fue-dijo el marionetista sorprendiendo a ambos ninjas.

-Me sorprendéis por momentos-exclamó Benjiro desde la otra punta de la sala mientras alzaba por el cuello a su pequeña presa.

El ninja de las sombras y la kunoichi de la Arena no podrían creerse lo que tenía Benjiro:-¡Asuka!- Shikamaru y Temari, al ver a la pequeña sujetada de esa forma por Benjiro, su primera intención fue ir a sacarla de esas garras pero temían que, si se movían un solo dedo, acabase con ella allí mismo.

-Onee-chan…-intentó decir la pequeña.

-Mierda… Debió haberla cogido cuando me fui a pelear…-comentó Kankurô apretando el puño en frustración.

El que se encontraba más cerca para poder salvar a Asuka en aquel momento era Naruto pero no podía moverse de donde estaba porque a la mínima que intentara hacerlo, las rocas que estaba sujetando caerían sobre ellos. _Hinata y…el chico que está a su lado no podrán atacarlo y salvarla…Mierda… Si solo pudiera hacer un clon…_

Benjiro, a pesar de volver a estar en pie, tenía el cuerpo bastante ensangrentado y se podía apreciar de que estaba usando sus últimas fuerzas para conseguir su objetivo. Al parecer, ese último ataque que lanzó contra los ninjas, y el momento en el que la bestia de nueve colas lo desvió e impactó contra el techo de la sala, le había causado más daño de lo esperado al lloverle las rocas encima. Dirigiendo su mirada a Temari, le dijo con su característica sonrisa:-Para serte sincero, no pensé que llegases a despertar… Bueno eso ya da igual. Ahora tengo a otro sacrificio y esta vez no pienso fallar. Cincuenta sacrificios puros es lo que pide nuestro Dios, Jashin-sama, a cambio de traer un alma de entre los muertos, ¡y eso es lo que le voy a ofrecer hoy!

En cuanto esas palabras salieron por su boca, con la mano que le quedaba libre empezó a acumular chakra con la intención de matar a la pequeña. Al mismo tiempo, Shikamaru y Temari se levantaron de donde estaban y fueron corriendo a socorrer a Asuka.

Pero no llegaron a tiempo.

Viendo el horror que tenían delante, Ino e Hinata se taparon la boca con las manos, Temari mostraba puro horror en el rostro y solo había conseguido avanzar unos pocos metros antes de que las piernas le fallaran, Shikamaru había conseguido llegar algo más lejos que ella pero no lo suficiente y Kankurô, Akijima y Naruto se quedaron inmóviles al igual que la peli rosa. En tan solo unos pocos segundos pasaron de estar a tan solo unos momentos de encontrarse fuera de esa pesadilla a encontrarse dentro de una peor. Delante de los ocho ninjas, Benjiro todavía se encontraba sujetando el cuerpo sin vida de Asuka con una mano mientras que la otra se encontraba metida en el pecho de la pequeña.

Benjiro sacó la mano de dentro de la niña y empezó a lamer su mano que se encontraba ensangrentada con la sangre de Asuka-Ahora… ¡Ahora es el momento en el que Jashin-sama escuchará mi deseo y traerá el alma de Hidan-sama!-exclamó con una carcajada.

Nadie se atrevió a dar un paso, impactados todavía de lo que acababan de presenciar y solo podían limitarse a escuchar la risa de maniático del asesino.

-Asu...ka…-susurró cabizbaja la rubia de la Arena apretando los puños en el suelo. _Solo era una niña…Y aun así… Él…_ Mordiéndose el labio, la rubia de la Arena se puso en pie a pesar de las protestas que le decía su cuerpo y cogió su arma. Benjiro seguía riéndose y todavía no soltaba su agarre de Asuka y el que siguiera riéndose de esa forma no hacía más que enfadar a Temari por momentos-Shikamaru-nombró en un tono que el Nara conocía bastante bien e, intercambiando miradas, ambos supieron lo que tenía pensado hacer el otro.

Viendo a su hermana y al ninja de las sombras intercambiar esas miradas, Kankurô enseguida cayó en lo que tenían planeado hacer y, sabiendo que lo último que tenían pensado era contenerse, gritó:-¡Agacharos!

\- ¡Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu!- ¡Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai!

Descargando toda su rabia en el ataque final, y consiguiendo a tiempo que nadie, excepto Benjiro, saliese lastimado de la combinación entre ambos ninjas, los ninjas de la Hoja y Arena observaron como la sombra de Shikamaru conseguía llegar a Benjiro y enrollarse en su cuello, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento; y a la comadreja de Temari llegar y decapitarle en cuestión de segundos.

-I-Increíble…-mencionó el rubio.

El caer de más rocas despertó a todos del asombro y les llevó a la realidad. Tenían que salir de la cueva y rápido si no querían morir enterrados.

-Ese último ataque a empeorado el estado de la cueva. Hay que salir de aquí-informó el peli rojo. Observando a sus alrededores para ver si encontraba alguna vía de escape, se fijó en que en el centro de la sala, en el techo, había un agujero que parecía más natural, seguramente llevaría ahí desde el principio-Por ahí-dijo señalándolo-Podemos salir por ese agujero

Las rocas seguían cayendo a su alrededor pero Temari no parecía moverse del sitio. Shikamaru se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano:-Temari, vámonos… Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer…-El cuerpo de Asuka se encontraba en algún sitio enterrado bajo los escombros y el ninja de las sombras estaba convencido de que Temari quería ponerse a buscar el cuerpo pero hacerlo la pondría en peligro y eso no lo permitiría.

Y sin decir palabra, la rubia se dejó guiar por Shikamaru hasta la salida.

* * *

-¿Y cómo demonios subimos?-preguntó Kankurô.

-De eso me encargo yo- dijo el rubio poniéndose en modo Kyûbi y, con el chakra que desprendía, formó dos manos. Con una de ellas cogió a sus compañeros y con la otra, agarró el borde de la salida y se impulsó para poder salir.

Saliendo disparados por el impulso que dio el rubio, y encontrándose todavía a bastantes metros de distancia de aterrizar, en mitad de la caída el modo Kyûby de Naruto desapareció, pillando por sorpresa al ninja.

-…¿Eh?...

-¡Naruto! ¡Idiota!-gritaba Sakura enfadada-¿Por qué te has impulsado tan fuerte?

-¡Lo siento!-gritó el rubio y al igual que todos los demás, se estrelló contra las copas de los árboles.

No muy separados los unos de los otros, Akijima había caído de espaldas contra una rama de un árbol, Kankurô se encontraba entre dos ramas del mismo árbol, Ino y Sakura cayeron juntas sobre otra rama de otro árbol y Hinata había caído sobre Naruto que se encontraba en el suelo. Shikamaru y Temari eran los que estaban algo más alejados y, después de pasar por entre varias ramas, cayeron sobre el suelo de un claro. Antes de que cayeran sobre las copas de los árboles, Shikamaru cogió a Temari y la protegió de los rasguños que pudieran causarle y de la caída.

Antes de que el ninja abriera los ojos, escuchó decir a la rubia con humor:-Te estas acostumbrando a ponerte encima-Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que decía Temari y se sorprendió más al encontrarse con esos ojos cerceta de la chica-Gracias por protegerme de la caída

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer-respondió imitando a la rubia, cuando le dijo las mismas palabras a Sakura en la cueva, haciéndola reír.

Después de quedarse mirando los ojos del otro, Temari le dijo:-Gracias por salvarme, Shikamaru

-¿Quieres que te imite de nuevo?-preguntó burlón.

-Lo digo en serio. Gracias por salvarme cuando no podía despertar. Lo que me dijiste antes, realmente me salvó

Viendo que el rostro de Shikamaru se volvía serio la preocupó, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle sobre ello, el Nara la interrumpió diciendo:-Iba en serio cuando te dije todo eso-Sorprendiendo a la kunoichi por sus palabras, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de que se encontraban ellos dos a solas:- Temari, hay algo que llevo tiempo queriendo decirte y para que veas que no bromeo vuelvo a repetirte lo que te dije en aquel momento. No me importa pasar por todos esos problemas si con ello consigo que vivamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos

 _¿Está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo?_ Pensó la rubia mientras se sonrojaba y notaba como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido por las palabras de Shikamaru.

-Sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, que no puedo enamorarte por mi cocina, por mi sentido del humor o por ser el más valiente… Tampoco soy un héroe y tampoco el más fuerte o el más romántico que vayas a conocer. Y es verdad que si hay muchas cosas problemáticas por hacer, soy el primero en evitarlas…Pero hay una cosa que quiero ser para ti-Shikamaru hizo una pausa e inspirando aire para tranquilizarse, continuó:-Quiero ser la persona con quien envejezcas, por eso… Aunque sea algo repentino…Temari, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Por la mirada que le dedicaba el Nara a Temari, la kunoichi podía ver que iba totalmente en serio. Notando que se emocionaba por la proposición del ninja de las sombras, se tapó los ojos con las palmas de las manos, y le respondió con un hilo de voz:-Sí...

Alegrando y sorprendiendo a Shikamaru por su respuesta, se aseguró que había escuchado bien y le preguntó:-¿D-De verdad?

Apartando sus manos de la cara para que la viese, le dijo con mayor seguridad:-¡Sí! Me quiero casar contigo, Nara Shikamaru

Sin poder aguantar más el estar tan cerca de ella, a solas y con la alegría de que la mujer que amaba aceptara casarse con él, Shikamaru puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y, viendo que no se apartaba, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

* * *

Detrás de los árboles, seis ninjas se encontraban observando la escena romántica entre los dos enamorados.

-¡Le ha dicho que sí!-exclamó la rubia eufórica.

-Mi hermana casándose… No pensé que se lo propondría…-comentó el marionetista.

-Como sigamos hablando así nos descubrirán…-susurró la peli rosa.

-Con el tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos ya me estaba extrañando a mí que todavía no se lo hubiese propuesto…-dijo el rubio-Aun recuerdo cuando llegué a Konoha después de que me fuera con Ero-sennin y estaban ellos dos juntos…

-Entonces no estábamos saliendo, Naruto-dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja.

 _Nos han descubierto…_


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Ahora sí que sí que es el final! Me cuesta creer que ya no voy a escribir más esta historia... Pero en algún momento tenía que terminar.**

 **Este capítulo es prácticamente pura comedia XD (o eso pretende ser) así que espero que consiga sacaros alguna risilla y que lo disfrutéis y el que sigue también porque es un regalo que quería meter incluso de antes de empezar a escribir la trama de la historia XD**

 **No me iré sin antes decir lo mucho que agradezco a la gente que ha estado siguiendo esta historia des del principio.**

 **Sin nada mas que comentar, me despido y nos veremos en la siguiente locura que escriba!**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

Después de que Shikamaru y Temari pillaran a los ninjas espiándolos, el grupo decidió volver al pueblo para recuperarse de las heridas y recogieron a Sai que todavía se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva recuperándose. Pero nada más llegar al pueblo, Temari decidió comunicarles a los padres de Asuka lo sucedido y Shikamaru la acompañó. A pesar de que cuando volvieron no tenían muy buena cara, los demás decidieron no preguntar sobre el asunto y Sakura se encargó de tratar las heridas de la rubia. Desde entonces Temari había permanecido dormida durante dos días, hasta que esta misma mañana abrió los ojos. Para celebrarlo, decidieron aprovechar y cambiaron el hotel por uno que tenía baños termales en él para así poder bajar y bañarse en cuanto cayese la noche sin tener que salir del hotel.

-¡Podría quedarme a vivir aquí…!-comentó Ino metiéndose en el baño.

-Eso dices ahora pero en cuanto Sai se vuelva para Konoha tu irás detrás-respondió la peli rosa entrando a la tina.

-Yo preferiría volver a Konoha… Esta aldea está llena de gente… rara…-explicó Temari mientras lavaba la espalda de la Hyûga.

-No mientas Temari-san… Sabemos por qué quieres volver a Konoha-dijo la rubia de la Hoja burlona causándole un sonrojo a la kunoichi de la Arena.

-P-Pero que dices…-intentó disimular mirando hacia otra dirección, causando una risa por parte de las demás.

Una vez estuvieron todas en la bañera, la conversación continuó:-Pero me alegro de que al final Shikamaru se animara a pedírtelo-le dijo Ino-Aunque creo que con un anillo habría quedado mejor…

-Realmente el anillo es lo de menos… pero gracias igualmente Ino- agradeció Temari con una sonrisa y, recordando a una de las personas con quien se encontraba ahora, continuó con nerviosismo: -Por cierto Hinata, ¿te he estropeado la luna de miel?

-No, no. Para nada. Cuando volvimos nos dijeron que Shikamaru había salido a una misión de rescate y Naruto quiso ir a respaldarlo. Así que no te sientas culpable, Temari-san

-Pero nada más volver de tu luna de miel te vas de misión… ¿No habría sido mejor esperarse unos días?-preguntó Sakura.

-Puede, pero Naruto-kun parecía muy decidido a ir a ayudar a Shikamaru, por lo que me fui con él

-Aunque a Naruto le faltasen los dos brazos o las piernas, él irá siempre a salvar a sus amigos… Este chico es increíble…-comentó Ino-Pero, cambiando de tema, Temari, ¿cómo se tomaron los padres de la niña la noticia?-preguntó apenada-Shikamaru no nos contó nada sobre el tema…

Con un profundo suspiro, la rubia contestó:-No parecían muy afectados… En cuanto les dije lo de Asuka, lo único que me dijeron fue "¿Y qué pasa con eso? Tenemos a dos hijos más, no pasa nada si perdemos a una…"-acabó Temari con un susurró.

-Ya me contaron que aquí la gente no quiere dar mala imagen a su aldea por lo que, aunque hayan secuestros o asesinatos, ellos siempre se mostraran felices e indiferentes… Pero aun así.. que les de igual la muerte de su propia hija… ¿Qué clase de padres son esos?-dijo la peli rosa.

-Está claro que unos que se dejan llevar por lo que podrían decir los demás de ellos que por lo que ellos mismos creen-dijo Temari con un tono de molestia-Importarles tan poco la muerte de su hija… No puedo creer que todavía haya gente así… Me alegra saber que Shikamaru no es así…-pensó en voz baja la rubia pero que las demás llegaron a escuchar.

-¿Qué es eso que comentas, Te-ma-ri?-dijeron Sakura e Ino al unísono acechando a la rubia.

* * *

-Siento haberte hecho venir aquí justo después de tu luna de miel con Hinata, Naruto-dijo el Nara que se encontraba en la bañera junto a Kankurô y Akijima.

-No te preocupes, Shikamaru-dijo Naruto mientras se lavaba el pelo-Aunque Ino no me hubiese dicho que le pediste que fuera detrás de vosotros nada más llegar, habría ido igualmente

-Sinceramente, no pensé que llegaríais a tiempo… Gracias-agradeció Shikamaru.

-¡No hay problema!-respondió el rubio con su muletilla y, entrando en la tina junto con Sai, continuó con una sonrisa traviesa:- Dejando eso de lado, así que eres el siguiente en casarte, ¿eh?

-¡Ah! Es verdad. No te atrevas a darle plantón a mi hermana, ¿me oyes?-amenazó el marionetista.

-Después de ver por todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta aquí, créeme, echarme atrás no está en mis planes-dijo el Nara con total tranquilidad.

-Por lo que se ve has ganado mucho en esta misión, Shikamaru-comentó Sai.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el ninja de las sombras.

-Aparte de pedirle matrimonio a Temari, también conseguiste besarla; algo que dijiste que todavía no habías hecho…-explicó el ex ANBU sorprendiendo a Naruto por la revelación y a Shikamaru por que el ninja no se cortó ni un pelo a la hora de desvelar su "secreto".

-¡¿Qué no os habíais besado nunca?!-exclamó el rubio-¡Por una vez Shikamaru no es el primero en algo!

-Ni que esto fuera una competición…-comentó el Nara algo avergonzado y cansado por la actitud del rubio.

-Al menos te has puesto las pilas y se lo pediste en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad. Puede que mi plan, al fin y al cabo, sí que funcionara-dijo Kankurô.

-¿De qué plan estás hablando?-preguntó el ninja de las sombras.

Kankurô y Akijima intercambiaron miradas y el peli rojo decidió contestar:- Shikamaru, ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos cuando estábamos buscando a Temari después de que saliera echa una furia de la reunión que tuvimos en Konoha?

Haciendo memoria de aquel día, Shikamaru recordó que, el día del que hablaba el peli rojo, fue el día en el que le confesó los sentimientos que tenía hacía la rubia de la Arena. Sin saber muy bien lo que quería desvelarle Aki, Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y esperó a su revelación.

-Pues verás… lo que te dije ese día… no es cierto

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió el Nara, abriendo ligeramente los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Sí, no estoy enamorado de Temari. Todo fue plan de este hombre que tengo aquí al lado-dijo señalando al marionetista que sonreía victorioso-Kankurô quería que avanzaras algo en vuestra relación y se le ocurrió meterme a mí de por medio para que sintieras celos…Por lo que aprovechó que Temari necesitaba un guardaespaldas por el tema de que la estaban siguiendo y, como somos amigos desde siempre, accedí a ayudarle…

-¡Pues avanzar sí que han avanzado!-exclamó el rubio mientras reía al igual que Sai y Kankurô al ver la cara de sorpresa que se le había quedado al ninja.

Llevándose una mano a la frente, el ninja de las sombras murmuró-¿De verdad hacía falta que te metieras en medio…? Qué problemático…

-Si no me metía acabaría sin sobrinos…-bromeó el marionetista.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-gritó sorprendido y sonrojándose el ninja de la Hoja.

 _-¡¿Pero qué dices, Ino?!-_ se escuchó decir del otro lado de la pared.

-¿Esa era mi hermana?-preguntó Kankurô dejando de reír. Olvidando el asunto del Nara, todos se quedaron callados para escuchar la conversación que mantenían las chicas al otro lado.

 _-Vamos, no habrías dicho eso si nunca lo hubieses pensado. Reconoce que quieres que Shikamaru sea el padre de tus hijos-_ desveló la rubia de la Hoja.

-¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡Ino!-gritó el ninja de las sombras, sonrojado, llamando la atención de la rubia de la Hoja para que se detuviera.

-¡Parece que en el otro lado están hablando de lo mismo!-exclamó Kankurô echándose a reír al igual que los demás mientras veían como el Nara se levantaba y se iba.

* * *

A pesar de haberse salido de los baños para no tener que seguir con la incómoda conversación, Temari aún podía escuchar las risas de la peli rosa y la rubia de la Hoja en los vestidores. La conversación entre ellas en el baño ya le resultó incómoda pero en cuanto escuchó a Shikamaru hablar comprendió que los chicos y, por supuesto, él habían escuchado de lo que estaban hablando y se fue avergonzada.

Vistiendo solo un yukata y sin haberse recogido el cabello, Temari se dirigió a la habitación del hotel en el que estaban pero cuando llegó al pasillo en el que se encontraban las habitaciones, pudo ver a Shikamaru al final del pasillo mirando por la ventana que había y se acercó a él. El ninja de la Hoja también vestía el yukata que les había proporcionado el hotel y estaba recostado con los codos en la barandilla de la ventana, observando el cielo:-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó la rubia en cuanto se puso a su lado.

-En la cara que van a poner a quienes llamo "amigos" en cuanto vean lo que les espera-respondió con naturalidad el ninja sacándole una risilla a la rubia.

-¿Tanto se han metido contigo?-preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Lo suficiente como para devolvérsela-respondió con la misma sonrisa que la chica.

Después de un rato de silencio en el que ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo estrellado de la noche, Shikamaru habló:-No creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención… Ino digo… A ella le gusta interpretar lo que oye si con ello consigue sacar la verdadera información que busca aunque después se ponga en contra a media aldea por haber descubierto y desvelado sus secretos…

Sorprendiendo a la rubia de la Arena por lo que había dicho, Temari contestó:-No estoy molesta con Ino por lo que ha dicho… Pero habría agradecido que al menos lo hubiese dicho más bajo…-murmuró la rubia sin que lo llegase a escuchar el ninja.

-Entonces, ¿por qué esa cara que traías al venir hacia aquí?-preguntó extrañado.

-…Pues…-susurró Temari.

-¿"Pues…"?-incitó a continuar el ninja para saber el motivo del estado de ánimo de la kunoichi.

Cruzando los brazos por delante de su pecho y apartando la mirada del ninja, Temari, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, murmuró:-…Estábamos hablando sobre lo que pasó cuando fuimos a hablar con los padres de Asuka y hablamos sobre como de indiferentes se mostraban a pesar de acabar de perder a su hija…Y, al parecer sin darme cuenta, mencioné que tú no eras así e Ino lo escuchó y después ya lo volvió a decir pero con otras palabras…Y cuando te escuché hablar y ver que lo habías oído, pues…-acabó Temari con un suspiro.

Shikamaru, riéndose por la timidez con la que se estaba expresando la rubia, le dijo entre risas:-¡No sé por qué te avergüenzas tanto! ¿Te recuerdo que nos acabamos de prometer?

-Aun así, hubiera preferido que _eso_ se hubiera quedado en el anonimato, gracias-dijo la kunoichi molesta y viendo como el Nara seguía riéndose, le dijo:-¡Deja ya de reírte!

-Perdona pero es que justo en ese momento tu hermano me estaba diciendo algo parecido y no he podido evitar reírme al ver la coincidencia-consiguió decir Shikamaru.

-Kankurô debería meterse en sus cosas…Si tanto quiere sobrinos que moleste a Gaara…

-Creo que moriría en el intento. Pero diría que después de esto, dejará de molestarnos…-dijo el Nara abrazando a Temari por encima de los hombros para atraerla hacia y así mirar el cielo estrellado que tenían delante.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la pareja pudo oír unos gritos que veían de la planta de abajo, donde se encontraban los baños y en poco tiempo unos pasos que se dirigían al lugar donde estaban ellos a toda velocidad.

-Shikamaru, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?-preguntó Temari mirando al chico que la mantenía contra él con la espalda de ella contra su pecho. Viendo la media sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del Nara, esperó extrañada a que respondiera.

-Digamos que sería mejor que no te dieses la vuelta ahora a no ser que quieras ver algo desagradable-respondió sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

La curiosidad de Temari crecía por momentos mientras escuchaba los pasos cada vez más cerca de ellos hasta que de repente pararon y escuchó:-¡Shikamaru! ¡¿Dónde has metido nuestras ropas?!

-¿Kankurô?-murmuró la rubia de la Arena intentando girarse para ver a su hermano. Shikamaru acercó más a él a Temari para evitar que se moviera y viera, no solo al marionetista sino a Naruto, Sai y Akijima sin nada más que un cubo para taparse.

-No sé de qué me hablas…-respondió el ninja de las Hojas con total seriedad.

-¡No me vengas con esas! Eres el único que podría haberse llevado la ropa de los vestuarios – exclamó Kankurô acercándose al Nara sin saber que Temari también se encontraba ahí.

-Te recomiendo que no sigas caminando… A no ser que quieras que Temari te vea

-Preferiría mantenerme al margen de esto a ser posible…-informó la rubia.

-¡Pues que alguien me diga dónde está la ropa!-gritó el marionetista perdiendo la paciencia-¡Gracias a ti medio hotel nos ha visto desnudos!-dijo acusando al Nara con el dedo.

-Y qué te hace pensar que he sido yo…-dijo Shikamaru soltando un suspiro seguido por un "problemático".

Naruto, intentando calmar la situación, dijo:-Vamos Kankurô, no creo que haya sido Shikamaru el que se haya llevado nuestra ropa… Él no es el típico que va haciendo esta clase de bromas… Puede que haya sido algún niño travieso que ha entrado en nuestros vestuarios y se ha llevado la ropa…

No acabando de calmarse y todavía con la ligera sospecha de que el responsable de todo esto era el Nara, dijo:-Vale. Pero que sepas que seguiré sospechando de ti, Nara Shikamaru. Y el que esté mi hermana ahí no te salvará de esta

-Haz lo que quieras…-respondió cansado-Por cierto, ¿habéis mirado en la habitación? A lo mejor encontraron la ropa tirada por el hotel y la han traído de vuelta

-Podemos probar-comentó el peli rojo y, mirando al exANBU, preguntó:-¿Qué habitación era la nuestra?

-La 109-respondió Shikamaru lanzándoles la llave de la habitación. Sin perder más tiempo, Sai abrió la puerta de la habitación 109 y se metieron en ella.

-¿La 109? Creí que la vuestra era la del final del pasillo… La 109 está justo enfrente de la nuestra…-comentó la rubia sospechando del Nara.

-¿Ah sí? Puede que me equivocara entonces…

Antes de que la rubia pudiese decir algo más, escuchó la voz de Ino y Sakura que se acercaban:- ¿Lo has escuchado? Dicen que hay un grupo de sin vergüenzas que se han paseado por el hotel sin nada de ropa…-comentó la peli rosa.

-¿En serio? La gente ya no sabe cómo llamar la atención…Deberían echarlos del hotel-dijo Ino dirigiéndose a su habitación junto a Sakura y Hinata. Al ver a Shikamaru en la ventana, Sakura le preguntó:-Shikamaru, ¿has visto a Temari-san? Es que no la hemos visto des de que se fue de los baños…

Separándose ligeramente de Shikamaru para que las demás pudieran verla, Temari le preguntó a la peli rosa:-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

-Necesito volver a revisarte para ver que no hay problemas en tu recuperación

-Entendido-respondió la rubia de la Arena empezando a caminar hacia las tres ninjas.

-Espera-dijo Shikamaru agarrándola por el brazo y, dirigiéndose a la peli rosa, dijo:-Sakura, en seguida va. Tiene que hablar conmigo de un asunto primero…

-Está bien, pero no tardéis mucho-contestó Sakura entrando en la habitación que compartían las cuatro, con Hinata siguiéndola de cerca e Ino, que iba algo más atrás, se despidió diciendo:-¡No tardéis mucho parejita!

Dejando a la pareja con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, la rubia de la Arena le preguntó:-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Pues de…-Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Kankurô salió de la habitación hecho una furia y exclamó:-¡Ésta habitación no es! ¡Hemos estado buscando por toda la habitación y aquí no hay nada! ¡No haces más que ganar puntos para que siga sospechando de ti, Nara!

-¡Kankurô, haz el favor de taparte!-gritó Temari dándose la vuelta para no verlo.

-Eso intento, ¿o es que te crees que voy así por gusto?-respondió molesto el ninja de la Arena.

-Probad en la de enfrente. No estaba seguro de cuál de las dos habitaciones era la nuestra así que probad en esa. Puede que ahí encontréis algo-respondió Shikamaru señalando la habitación de enfrente.

-Más te vale no estar engañándonos…-Dicho esto, los cuatro ninjas sin ropa, abrieron la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba enfrente de la que se habían metido anteriormente.

Viendo lo que había hecho Shikamaru, Temari se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando al ninja hasta que el Nara decidió hablar:-¿Qué? Ellos se rieron de mí primero… Esto les enseñará a no meterse donde no se les llama-acabó el ninja llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Con un suspiro, Temari dijo:-Presiento que esta noche no dormirá nadie…

Segundos más tarde, de la habitación en la que se habían metido los chicos, salieron unos gritos que correspondían a las voces de Sakura, Hinata e Ino seguidos por un ruido que parecía de un cristal roto y de algunos huesos rompiéndose… La furia de la rubia y la peli rosa eran palpables hasta las afueras de la habitación.

Una multitud de gente no tardó en rodear la puerta de la habitación donde estaba ocurriendo el desastre y Shikamaru y Temari se quedaron alejados del embrollo.

Viendo que el espectáculo iba para largo, con un bostezo, Shikamaru sugirió:-Tengo la llave de la habitación del final del pasillo, ¿te vienes a dormir ahí?

-No sé cómo te las has apañado para cambiar las llaves pero no me vendría mal dormir algo…

Y se fueron a dormir a la habitación mientras sus compañeros siguieron con el espectáculo el resto de la noche.


	16. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

-Ya estoy en casa-dijo Shikamaru observando los alrededores de su casa. Serían las tres de la tarde y lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era echarse una buena siesta antes de la hora de cenar pero no sin antes ver a su esposa e hijo.

-Estoy en el baño-respondió una voz a lo lejos.

Shikamaru se dirigió al baño que tenían en la habitación y se encontró con Temari envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo suelto y mojado. A pesar de acabar de salir de lo que suponía que era una relajante ducha, en la cara de la Nara había claros indicios de cansancio que provenían seguramente de pasarse las últimas noches despertándose a horas inhumanas para él, para atender las necesidades de su hijo.

-¿Y Shikadai?-preguntó recibiendo un dulce beso en los labios de la rubia para darle la bienvenida.

-Durmiendo. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?-dijo Temari cepillándose el cabello.

-Problemático como siempre… Me alegra volver a casa… Al menos aquí no hay gente gritando para que te traigan informes…-comentó el Nara apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba a Temari.

-Puede que no haya gente pidiendo papeles pero sí que-De repente, la pareja escuchó el llanto del pequeño y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Shikadai.

Temari se agachó para poder sacar a su hijo de la cuna y lo cargó en brazos mientras intentaba descubrir el motivo por el que Shikadai lloraba:-Como te decía. Puede que no haya gente que te esté pidiendo informes aquí pero sí que hay alguien que está pidiendo con urgencia que le cambien el pañal…-dijo la rubia con un suspiro.

Viendo la cara de cansancio de Temari, Shikamaru se acercó a la rubia y cogió a Shikadai de entre sus brazos:-Ya me encargo yo de hacerlo. Tú termina de cambiarte

Temari sonrió ante el acto de Shikamaru y, agradeciéndole con la mirada el haberse ofrecido a ayudarla a pesar de estar él también agotado, le dijo:- Solo voy a acabar de peinarme y a ponerme algo de ropa -explicó la rubia yéndose por la puerta.

Dejando a Shikamaru a cargo de cambiar a Shikadai, el Nara, a pesar de haberse hecho el valiente delante de su mujer, en verdad estaba bastante nervioso por si hacía algo mal con su hijo de tan solo un par de semanas. Normalmente era Temari quien se encargaba de hacer estas cosas de Shikadai por lo que no tenía mucha experiencia. Dejando con cuidado al pequeño sobre la mesa que usaban para vestirle y cambiarle, consiguió liberarse del pijama que vestía el pequeño y del pañal usado.

Cuando Temari volvió, vestida con un yukata, se encontró con que Shikamaru todavía no le había puesto el pañal limpio a Shikadai. Sorprendiéndole por la espalda, le dijo:-Sabes que tienes que atárselo, ¿verdad?

-¡Eso ya lo sé pero es que no se está quieto!-exclamó el ninja intentándolo de nuevo en vano.

Riendo por la escena que tenía delante, Temari decidió ayudarle:-Es más fácil si le das algo para que se entretenga mientras le cambias

Después de unos cuantos intentos para que Shikamaru intentara hacerlo por su cuenta, el Nara consiguió, con algo de ayuda de la rubia, cambiar a su hijo y ponerle de vuelta el pijama.

-No sé cómo lo haces tú sola…-comentó Shikamaru una vez se había quitado el chaleco táctico y puesto ropa más cómoda y, seguidamente, se tumbó en la cama de su habitación.

-De vez en cuando viene tu madre y me echa una mano… -dijo Temari con Shikadai, que llevaba un chupete, en brazos y sentándose en la cama-Si tuviera que hacerlo siempre sola no creo que podría…

-Entonces puedes decirle a mi madre que se quede aquí hasta que Shikadai no nos dé tanto la noche… Te aseguro que estará encantada de cuidar de él-bromeó Shikamaru colocándose de lado para poder ver a Temari y, con una mano, le hizo una señal para que se tumbara junto a él.

Riendo por lo que Shikamaru acababa de decir, la rubia decidió seguirle el juego comentando:-Puede que funcione. Al fin y al cabo es el nieto que pensó que nunca tendría…-Tumbándose junto a su marido y con su hijo en medio de los dos, continuó:-Pero prefiero no molestarla ya que creo que ya tuvo suficiente contigo en su momento

-¿Qué clase de niño piensas que fui?-preguntó el Nara mientras jugaba con Shikadai a ver si el pequeño conseguía cogerle el dedo.

-Uno muy problemático seguramente-respondió con una sonrisa burlona Temari.

Viendo al pequeño bostezar y ver que se le iban cerrando los ojos, Shikamaru sugirió:-¿Qué me dices de una siesta aquí los tres?

-Por mi perfecto…-murmuró Temari medio dormida.

La imagen de Temari con una mano sobre el abdomen de Shikadai y las lentas respiraciones de ambos, era algo que Shikamaru pensó que nunca vería y menos que él sería el responsable de la escena tan tierna que se estaba llevando a cabo delante de él. O al menos de la mitad.

Apoderándose el sueño de él también, cogió la manta que tenían a los pies de la cama, y tapó con ella a su esposa, hijo y a él mismo y en pocos segundos, los tres se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

 **FIN**


End file.
